C'est le mien
by EliH
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un Artémis Malfoy, d'un Draco Malfoy et d'un Harry Potter. Sauf que Artémis Malfoy ressemble à Harry Potter. Mais que ce n'est pas un MPREG. Résumé pouvant être modifié et trompeur HPDM (ATTENTION histoire assez longue et lente)
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je vous présente une fiction que j'écris actuellement, et que j'adore écrire actuellement. Je ne l'ai pas tout à fait fini, mais je me dis que si j'ai votre avis plus souvent, je pourrais le finir rapidement.**

**Ceci est le prologue, certaines se diront: je l'ai déjà vu quelque part.**

**Et pourtant, non. L'idée m'est venue comme ça. Elle peut ressembler à certaines fictions… mais l'idée est de moi et que de moi! :o**

**bien sûr, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, sauf tous les élèves actuels de Poudlard. et... c'est un HPDM. et qui dit HPDM dit couple homosexuel alors qu'il vous plait, éloignez-vous si vous êtes... homophobes ou intolérants... sinon, les autres sont bienvenue =)**

**Je remercie Didi Gemini (si tu viens lire un jour :o) pour m'avoir aidé à me dépêtrer du nom de Gabriel et pour cette discussion plus qu'intéressante =)**

**Et L, je suis désolée (si tu viens lire un jour) mais ce n'est pas « Les chats sont des Serpentards» je coince dans l'écriture de cette fiction, désolée ^^'**

**Sinon, je voudrais demander de l'aide. Pas d'une bêta. Mais de quelqu'un… on va dire, expérimenter dans l'écriture, qui puisse me donner son avis avant que je ne publie, qui me critique sans vergogne si ça ne va pas. Quelqu'un qui a aussi un minimum de temps libre et qui veut bien m'en prêter un peu! S'il vous plait? **

**Cette fiction est d'une assez grosse envergure, alors j'ai besoin d'un peu d'aide ^^' voilà, sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir le prologue =)**

* * *

Harry baissa les yeux. Quelque chose venait de lui agripper la robe et ça l'embêterait assez que ce soit un animal ou un quelconque enfant de sorcier qui l'aurait reconnu.

Et manque de chance, ce fut un visage rond et trop innocent à son goût qui lui fit face. Un petit garçon aux cheveux sombres et des yeux d'un beau vert. Vert curieux et pétillant. Il soupira intérieurement. Il n'avait pas de plume pour signer un autographe. Et d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas envie de faire un autographe. Il avait envie de boire un verre et de baiser sa copine actuelle.

- Que veux-tu petit? Tenta-t-il aimablement en se mettant à sa hauteur.

Ce n'était pas la faute de ce gamin s'il était célèbre et qu'on le regardait comme une bête curieuse à chacune de ses apparitions en public.

- Tu as les cheveux marrons foncés et les yeux verts comme moi! S'écria le petit en se rapprochant. Tu es mon papa?

Il entendit le hoquet de surprise de sa copine. Super. Un autre gamin qui se croyait être son fils. Mais il n'avait pas de fils par Merlin! Sa mère avait dû coller une photo de lui sur tous les murs de leur maison et maintenant, le gosse croyait à cet inexistant lien père-fils entre eux.

Il compta jusqu'à six au lieu de dix, parce que le petit continuait à se rapprocher dangereusement de lui, et comme aucun parent ne hurlait le nom du gamin, il décida de répondre le plus gentiment possible.

- Désolé petit, commença-t-il lentement. Mais je ne suis…

- ARTEMIS!

Ah, pour une fois, c'était un père. Ça allait être simple alors. Pas de femme qui se tortille devant lui, avec un décolleté péniblement ouvert, qui lui demande un autographe, une photo ou une bénédiction pour le petit. Bien.

Il se releva et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il vit un mouvement blond s'abattre à ses pieds et il ne put qu'observer la scène la plus improbable de sa vie: Draco Malfoy, en train de serrer un gamin dans ses bras au point de lui briser quelques côtes, puis de le palper de partout pour voir qu'il ne lui manque aucun membre.

- Merlin! S'exclama Draco Malfoy en reprenant le petit dans ses bras. Je t'avais dit de ne pas me lâcher d'une semelle! Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris, hein? Qu'aurait dit ta grand-mère si je t'avais perdu? Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille!

- Pardon, papa.

Il devait rêver. C'est ça. Un rêve dû à l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré la veille. Une bouteille de whisky pur feu à lui tout seul…

- Pour la peine, tu seras punis, continua Draco Malfoy en se relevant. Pas de calcul mental ce soir.

- Oh non!

Non, hier, il avait dû prendre deux bouteille de whisky pur feu…

- Je suis navré que mon fils vous ait importuné. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris, et…

Draco Malfoy venait de tourner son regard vers lui. Et s'était figé dans sa phrase. Ah. Lui aussi ne s'attendait pas à cette rencontre.

En fait, il n'avait pas pris d'alcool hier soir.

- Potter?!

Oui, c'était bien lui. Depuis vingt-cinq ans. Il dévisagea le blond devant lui. Les années l'avaient embelli. Un corps solide, finement musclé, classe comme dans le passé, des cheveux coupés courts, laissés à l'air libre, ce qui le rajeunissait bien plus et le changeait du casque de gel dont il s'embarbouillait pendant leurs années à Poudlard.

- Malfoy, répondit-il avec un léger sourire. Alors c'est ton fils? Il ne te ressemble pas vraiment.

Il lui sembla que Malfoy se mettait entre lui et le petit. Comme une barrière, comme pour protéger son gosse de lui.

- C'est mon fils, gronda-t-il d'une voix froide. Que ça te plaise ou non.

- Ton FILS, comme tu dis, rétorqua-t-il avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux, m'a interrompu dans mes activités et m'a demandé si j'étais son père. Je ne pense pas être blond. Es-tu sûr d'être un bon père? Je n'imaginerais pas mon gosse demandé à tout le monde l'identité de son paternel, sinon.

Il en était sûr maintenant. Malfoy était en train de faire barrière avec son corps. Pour protéger le petit. Expérience d'Auror oblige.

- Ta femme ne vous accompagne pas? Continua-t-il en regardant autour d'eux. Je ne pensais pas que les Malfoy prenaient pour épouse des femmes pas blondes…

- Elle est morte.

Ah… mince. Il se sentit soudain très gêné.

- Pas la peine d'exprimer tes condoléances, intervint le blond en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. Je sais que tu n'en penses pas un mot. Il faudrait que tu lises un peu les journaux.

Il grimaça. Quel con. S'il devait lire la Gazette tous les jours, il deviendrait fou. Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait comme sottise souvent! Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait arrêté cette feuille de choux.

- Nous allons y aller, déclara le blond en prenant le garçon dans ses bras. Merci de t'être occupé d'Artémis pendant ce laps de temps. Mademoiselle.

Harry se tourna vers celle que Malfoy avait appelé « Mademoiselle ». Ah, c'était sa copine. Il l'avait pratiquement oublié.

Pourtant, cette rencontre ne l'ébranla pas plus que ça. Malfoy avait fondé sa famille? Bien. Ça devait encore être un truc de Sang-Pur de se marier tôt et de faire un gosse tôt. Lui, il était libre comme l'air depuis la fin de la guerre et s'en sortait très bien. Un des meilleurs dans son domaine, des filles tous les soirs dans son lit. Quoi de mieux?

Il ricana quand il réalisa qu'il avait eu une discussion « _civilisée_ » avec le blond. Ils avaient grandi, c'était indéniable. Les disputes de collégiens, ce n'était plus de leur âge. Il oublia rapidement cette rencontre dans les bras de sa petit amie du moment. Une blonde pulpeuse.

* * *

**Voilà, vous allez me dire: Mais on apprend rien dedans! qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? qu'est-ce qui va se passer?**

**mais je vous préviens, je ne dévoilerais rien dans la suite! :p**

**ça commence doucement, alors... ayez patience...**

**sur ce... merci de m'avoir lu =) et à la prochaine!**

**EliH**


	2. Chapter 1

**Je suis contente que certaines aient apprécié le prologue =) Mais Je ne sais pas si vous allez aimer la suite. Je me sais très prévisible alors le mystère ne va pas rester très longtemps… J'espère seulement que vous allez continuer à me suivre ^^'**

**Je remercie aussi beaucoup beaucoup _Phenixmiyavi et sa bêta_** **qui m'ont corrigé et mis le doigt sur tout ce qui n'allait pas. Ça a été du boulot mais je compte sur toi pour la suite =)**

**Brigitte26:** heureuse de te retrouver dans cette fiction et cette nouvelle aventure! Je ne sais pas quelle genre de question tu te poses… Mais ce chapitre va te mettre encore plus le doute! Enfin… à toi de voir =) par contre pour_ Tolérance Zéro_, je ne vois pas de suite à cet OS… leur relation est un peu étrange. Pas vraiment de l'amour, pas vraiment de la pitié… Juste une forme de revanche sur la vie peut-être. Avec le caractère de Draco, on ne sait même pas s'ils vont rester ensemble très longtemps. Donc voilà… à toi d'imaginer une suite ;)

**Akane:** Je sais que ça manque de suspens! je ne suis pas douée pour ça. Et ce prologue n'installe rien pour l'histoire. Ou si. Et dans le prologue, ils ont 25 ans =) donc ça se passe un peu plus de sept ans après la guerre. Et dans le chapitre qui vient… je te laisse deviner :p nyahaha je suis géniale! (non c'est pas vrai)

**Eric Lios**: ta dernière remarque sur le fait qu'Harry et Draco ne se soient pas battus m'a bien fait rire toute seule xD non ils ne se sont pas battus, ils ont grandi! J'avais peur qu'Harry soit un peu…pas assez Harry. Dans le prologue, quand je me suis relue, je me suis dit: « Draco Malfoy! Sors du corps d'Harry! » mais en fait non, c'est très bien. Enfin… par contre pour tes questions… je n'y répondrais pas ;) sinon, il n'y aura plus de mystère! Et, question à part, tu as changé ton nom?

**L guest**: eh! Ton compliment sur «_ Tolérance zéro_ » m'a fait plaisir ^^ je ne me vois pas révolutionner le monde, mais me différencier un peu me suffit déjà pleinement. Je ne sais pas si je peux considérer «_ Tolérance zéro_ » comme de la romance… Déjà, ils ne se sont rien promis. Draco est simplement affreusement touché par la cécité d'Harry. Parce qu'il l'a toujours considéré comme un super héros invincible. Ça le trouble vachement! Ils ne se sont jamais dit « Je t'aime » et ce genre de couple entraîne beaucoup de problème. On ne sait pas s'il durera ou non, si l'un des deux va craquer ou non. Bref, c'est assez éprouvant et ça me rend triste quand je vois le courage qu'ils ont pour continuer à se fréquenter… sinon, ta question me fait supposer que tu es allée lire le prologue :p eh bien je suis au stade ou Harry et Draco se rencontrent. Je ne te dirais rien! Tu ne sais même pas de quoi ça en retourne xD Mais je ferais un effort pour le continuer. L'intrigue est trop complexe pour moi. Pour le moment…

**Niinii** . **MalfoyPotterSnape****:** c'est un prologue et tu adores déjà? wow, je devrais rester dans le secret plus souvent… Non je plaisante. Pour le prénom d'Artémis, moi aussi je l'adore (tout autant que le nom de Gabriel mais ici, il est plus approprié). J'ai aussi une vraie passion pour la mythologie et je suis contente que ça te plaise! :o et merci pour le compliment sur « _Tolérance zéro_ » ;) par contre, pour sa définition, je te conseille de trouver un bon dico. Moi, je me suis juste dit: tolérance zéro c'est… quand tu fais une bêtise, t'es sanctionné. Dans l'OS, ça a marché comme ça. Enfin: tu commences à t'apitoyer sur ton sort (Harry) ou à avoir pitié (Draco) et tu te fais… baiser. Dans tous les sens du terme :p alors voilà… j'espère avoir éclairé un tout petit peu ta lanterne =) bonne lecture!

**Nytiss973:** Mon ombre! Contente de te retrouver ici! J'ai bien vu ta review sur « Tolérance zéro » et je dois t'avouer que je ne vois pas du tout à quoi ressemblerait un enfant BZRW ou un DTSF! pour Harry par contre, je peux te dire qu'il s'est résigné. Un truc de fou. Bon, il n'avait pas le choix, il était furieux, mais il s'est dit: je n'ai aucune chance de revoir le visage de mes proches etc. ça va, normalement, je voulais lui brûler les yeux au point que ce soit irrécupérable puis Draco lui donne ses yeux à lui et disparait! Et finalement… c'était trop horrible et trop triste pour moi alors le voilà directeur d'un orphelinat, totalement aveugle. Comme disait mon prof de philo: « _c'est pas parce qu'on a perdu une main ou une jambe que toutes les portes se ferment devant toi! On a une infinité de choix, il faut juste prendre la bonne._ » Et puis les handicapés sont souvent plus sensibles à la « Vie » et plus compréhensibles… bref, je pars en live là, je te laisse lire!

**Kirane66:** Salut à toi! Gagné, c'est aussi le fils d'Harry. Perdu, tu ne sauras rien de plus de moi! Par contre, je te laisse découvrir cette suite, qui, j'espère, te titillera un peu plus.

**tout est toujours à JKR et le rating n'est pas M. Je n'ai pas prévu de lemon. pas encore.**

**Si vous vous posez des questions suite à certaines phrases qui semblent incomplètes, c'est normal. L'explication ne viendra qu'après, dans la suite de la fiction.**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

_**PARTIE UN**_

Il regarda autour de lui. Et sourit. Des chariots, des trains, de la fumée, des cris, des gens. Beaucoup de gens.

Il regarda son père, derrière lui, rouspété contre son chariot et plaignit presque sa chouette hulotte qui se trouvait dessus. Il tenait la main de sa grand-mère et se sentait un peu agité. Peur et excitation s'affrontaient. Il avait onze ans. Il allait partir. Il allait passer une année entière à Poudlard!

- Regarde, Artémis, lui intima sa grand-mère en se baissant un peu vers lui. C'est la voie 9 ¾. C'est par là que tous les petits sorciers passent pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Je me rappelle encore quand ton père a pris son train pour la première fois. Je devais le rassurer et lui promettre de lui envoyer des bonbons tous les jours…

- Maman ! protesta le sujet de leur conversation. Ne mets pas des bêtises pareilles dans la tête de mon fils !

- Il est gêné, traduit-elle à son petit-fils avec un petit sourire.

Artémis répondit à son sourire et ils traversèrent tous deux le mur. Il écarquilla les yeux d'un coup. Un mur les séparait du territoire moldu et pourtant, rien à voir ! Des balais, des hiboux, des sorciers, des robes de toutes les couleurs. Il ne pouvait retenir ses yeux de tourner encore et encore pour tout voir. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un tel débordement de magie. Bon, le Chemin de Traverse en était aussi un bon exemple mais ici, ce n'était pas le Chemin de Traverse !

- Mon chéri, lui intima sa grand-mère en se redressant fièrement. Caractère digne d'un Malfoy.

Artémis tenta de se redresser un peu aussi et afficha un visage fermé, même si ses yeux échappaient à son contrôle de temps en temps et observaient plus longuement un groupe d'adolescents en robe d'école ou en tenue de Quidditch.

Il remarqua aussi qu'on s'écartait d'eux et que le silence se faisait sur leur passage. Il s'en préoccupa peu, se rappelant ce que son père lui avait dit un jour.

- « _Ils sont jaloux de notre prestance, ignores-les et ne les écoutes pas_ ».

Son père l'aida à trouver un compartiment vide et il rangea Ducray (1), sa chouette, avec sa malle, dans les filets pendant que sa grand-mère les attendait sur le quai, puis ils la rejoignirent.

Artémis sourit courageusement à sa famille. Il savait qu'il devait rester digne et fier en public. Il était un Malfoy après tout. Mais il ne put résister. Il sauta dans les bras de son père, retenant une ou deux larmes de couler. Il allait lui manquer. Il prit ensuite sa grand-mère dans ses bras et lui fit une bise sur la joue. Son regard bleu se fit plus doux et il se dit que, malgré son âge, elle n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté mais c'était normal, c'était une Malfoy aussi !

Le Poudlard Express siffla. Ce fut le départ. Draco Malfoy craqua et lui fit plein de recommandations de dernière minute : ne pas aller dans les toilettes pour filles du deuxième étage, s'il voit Peeves, s'enfuir le plus vite possible, être le meilleur dans sa classe, les prévenir en cas de problème, lui envoyer un hibou tous les jours, l'informer tout de suite dès qu'il saurait dans quelle maison il serait.

Artémis savait que toute sa famille était allée à Serpentard, même sa défunte mère. Et donc théoriquement, il suivrait le chemin de tous ses ancêtres sauf qu'il avait un plan et il comptait s'y tenir. Il acquiesça quand même, pour faire plaisir à son père. Ce dernier ne savait pas qu'il avait un compte à rendre avec son grand-père et il savait encore moins que son fils comptait le faire enrager pendant un très long moment.

Le brun monta dans le train et salua sa famille par le hublot. Il appréhendait un peu cette scolarité. Il allait vivre de longs mois loin de son père et de sa grand-mère, avec des adolescents de son âge, des inconnus. Il regarda autour de lui et eut l'impression que tout le monde se connaissait. Il respira profondément, pour cacher son inquiétude et décida de se poser tout de suite dans son compartiment et attendre l'arrivée. Il avait de la lecture dans son sac. C'est, en tout cas, ce qu'il aurait fait s'il n'avait pas retrouvé SES affaires dans le couloir, sa chouette hululant à tout va. Interloqué, il regarda par la vitre du compartiment et se sentit tout petit. Un groupe d'élèves s'y trouvait, sans doute des quatrièmes années ou plus. À la vue de la cravate verte, il comprit qu'ils étaient de Serpentard. Il prit une inspiration et ouvrit la porte coulissante. Les rires se turent et on le dévisagea. Qui était ce môme ?

- Excusez-moi, fit-il d'une petite voix tout sauf digne des Malfoy. Mais c'est mon compartiment.

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand les rires reprirent, cette fois-ci, contre lui. Ne pas pleurer. Ce n'est pas digne d'un Malfoy. Un Malfoy ne pleure pas. Non.

- T'es qui minus ? demanda celui qui semblait être le chef du groupe.

- Art… Artémis Malfoy.

Le silence se fit à nouveau. On le regardait méchamment à présent. Super.

- Le fils d'un Mangemort, siffla le chef. Un paria de la société donc.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il n'était pas un paria de la société !

- J'ai entendu dire que sa famille avait été sauvé grâce à Harry Potter, déclara un autre garçon près de lui. Ils ont dû le payer cher pour avoir leur liberté.

- Maintenant, ils sortent de chez eux la queue entre les jambes.

Les rires reprirent. Artémis ne comprit rien du tout. Il savait juste qu'ils disaient du mal de sa famille. Intérieurement, il trouva cela cruel. Son père lui avait dit de se montrer ouvert mais de rester prudent. Il n'aurait pas dû donner son nom aussi facilement.

On le poussa hors du compartiment et la porte coulissa devant son nez. Il prit une respiration profonde et prit la cage de Ducray. Ne pas se laisser abattre, rester calme et se trouver un nouveau compartiment. Il avait tellement envie de retrouver le manoir et sa chambre…

Finalement, il en trouva un où se trouvait un garçon de son âge. Il regarda autour de lui. On l'ignorait. Bon.

Il frappa à la porte. Aucune réaction du garçon. Pourtant, l'autre ne dormait pas. Il devait être concentré sur la vue. Il ouvrit quand même la porte et y fit entrer ses affaires.

- Je peux m'installer ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Si son père l'entendait ! Merlin, il aurait honte de lui…

L'autre l'ignora. Il prit cela pour une réponse positive et installa Ducray sur la banquette. Il s'assit à son tour et sortit son livre.

Le reste du voyage se déroula tranquillement. Le chariot à friandises passa et Artémis prit un peu de tout. Une provision pour l'école. Il en proposa à l'autre mais ce dernier ne fit que lui jeter un coup d'œil avant de repartir dans sa contemplation. Bon, pas très amical lui.

Des préfets passèrent plus tard dans la journée, leur proposant de mettre tout de suite leur robe de sorcier, ce qu'il fit prestement. L'autre sortit avec son sac quelques instants plus tard et il ne le revit que sur le quai de Pré-au-lard, vêtu de sa robe de sorcier.

Un homme gigantesque appelait les premières années. Il se dirigea vers lui, comme les autres, et il dut lever très haut les yeux pour voir sa barbe.

- Bien, déclara-t-il en se retournant, je m'appelle Hagrid, je suis le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Les présentations sont faites alors suivez-moi et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds !

Artémis regarda tout autour de lui. Son père ne lui avait pas dit comment se passerait la répartition, ni ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Il se retrouva derrière deux filles qui chuchotaient des choses perturbantes.

- Mon frère m'a dit que nous allions tester notre magie devant toute l'école pour déterminer notre maison, expliqua la brunette.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il fallait tuer un dragon ! répliqua son amie châtain.

- Quoi ? Mais je ne sais même pas à quoi ça ressemble en vrai !

Il n'était pas le seul à ne rien savoir… son père lui avait juste certifié, en le voyant trembler de peur devant sa lettre d'admission, que ce n'était pas très pénible. Alors tuer un dragon… ça devait être une blague. Il espérait.

Le chemin se faisait de plus en plus étroit et escarpé. L'obscurité les enveloppait et Artémis pensa qu'ils devaient être en plein cœur d'une épaisse forêt.

- Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard, annonça Hagrid en se retournant légèrement. Après le prochain tournant.

Et comme devait l'attendre le géant, ils poussèrent un « Oooooh! » surpris qui le fit s'esclaffer.

L'étroit chemin avait débouché sur la rive d'un grand lac noir. De l'autre côté, perché sur le sommet d'une montagne, un immense château hérissé de tours pointues étincelait de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé. Poudlard se tenait là, immense, puissant, vrai monument à la gloire de la magie. La lune se reflétait sur le lac et Artémis sut qu'il n'était pas le seul à être impressionné. C'était une belle image qu'il garderait dans ses souvenirs.

- Mettez-vous par quatre sur les barques, ordonna le géant.

Le petit garçon regarda autour de lui. Il s'installa sur une des barques au hasard et attendit qu'on se mette avec lui. Avec un peu de chance, il n'était pas le seul à être perdu…

Très rapidement, trois garçons se mirent avec lui dont un asiatique. Pas un mot ne fut échangé. Mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Ils étaient tous un peu stressés. Faites qu'il n'y ait pas de Dragon au bout du chemin !

Ils atteignirent une crique souterraine qui devait sûrement se trouver sous le château, où ils débarquèrent sur un sol couvert de galets.

Ils marchèrent encore un moment jusqu'à arriver à la surface, puis Hagrid leur fit traverser une vaste pelouse qui s'étendait à l'ombre du château. Ils montèrent une volée de marches en pierre et se pressèrent devant une immense porte en chêne massif.

- Bon, les enfants, annonça Hagrid. Mon rôle s'arrête là. On vous attend derrière cette porte. Bonne chance.

Il donna trois coups à la porte du château et on l'ouvrit en grommelant. Un homme se tenait devant eux, l'air sévère, tout de noir vêtu.

- Pas la peine de frapper comme un sauvage, grogna-t-il en les faisant entrer.

- Marcus voyons, soupira le géant comme si cette discussion revenait chaque année. Tu sais très bien que je dois faire ça pour prévenir tout le monde !

Artémis regarda autour de lui pendant que les deux hommes se disputaient. Il savait que la Bataille Finale de Poudlard avait brisé l'école en mille morceaux. Une année n'avait pas été suffisante pour la rendre comme neuve mais les élèves avaient pu revenir étudier dès la rentrée. Quand il voyait les murs, les colonnes et les statues, il avait du mal à croire qu'une guerre avait eu lieu ici même, quatorze ans auparavant.

- Par Salazar, grogna le professeur, parce que ça devait être un professeur, encore plus de mioches que l'année dernière. Et on parle de l'extinction des sorciers ? Pff.

Le brun remarqua que le géant avait disparu et que le professeur les fixait dédaigneusement. Les premières années n'osèrent rien dire. Il n'avait pas l'air très commode.

- Bon, soupira le professeur. Je me présente, professeur Flint (2). J'enseigne la métamorphose. Et je n'hésiterais pas à vous transformer si vous faites une quelconque bêtise. Bien sûr, ça reste entre nous. Sinon, on a dû vous le dire ou vous l'avez lu, je m'en fiche : Poudlard possède quatre maisons. Serpentard dont je suis l'actuel directeur, Gryffondor, les têtes brûlées, Serdaigle pour les grosses têtes et Poufsouffle pour les petites têtes. Pour le reste, lisez «_ L'Histoire de Poudlard _». Bon. Qu'est-ce que je dois dire encore… oui, je vais vous emmener quelque part et vous serez répartis. C'est clair ?

Hochement de tête collectif.

- Je n'ai pas entendu ! rugit-t-il, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- OUI !

- Bien. Suivez-moi.

Artémis espéra vraiment, de tout cœur même, à ne pas être envoyé à Serpentard. Déjà à cause de son plan, ensuite à cause de ce groupe de Serpentard qui l'avait renvoyé de son compartiment et qui lui avait fait très mauvaise impression et enfin afin d'éviter ce directeur effrayant. Il déglutit. Il devrait faire beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas attirer les foudres du professeur de métamorphose dans les jours qui suivraient.

Guidés par le professeur Flint, ils traversèrent l'immense Hall et entrèrent dans une petite salle réservée aux élèves de première année. De là, ils pouvaient entendre le bruit des conversations à travers une porte à leur droite. Artémis se sentit vraiment serré dans cette pièce où ils étaient une bonne quarantaine à attendre d'être répartis.

Le professeur jeta un coup d'œil dans l'interstice de la porte, ne cessant de grommeler.

- Bon, ils ont fini ou pas ? Ah !

Puis il rouvrit les portes qu'il avait fermé d'un mouvement de baguette. Il leur demanda de se mettre en file et ils retraversèrent le Grand Hall pour franchir une double porte qui ouvrait sur la Grande Salle.

Artémis se sentit impressionné. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres élèves étaient déjà assis, chacune représentant une maison.

Il se sentit aussi minuscule quand il remarqua tous les regards posés sur eux. Certains chuchotaient à l'oreille de leur voisin en les dévisageant, d'autres leur souriaient gentiment et Artémis eut peur. Il n'était pas habitué à un endroit pareil. Il n'avait jamais quitté le manoir à part pour faire certaines courses avec son père. Il avait appris à lire et à écrire auprès de sa grand-mère et le parc lui suffisait amplement comme terrain de jeu. Il se demanda brièvement s'il avait le droit de retourner chez lui et il se le demanda sérieusement quand il remarqua avec panique, que le professeur Flint avait dit quelques mots mais qu'il ne les avait pas entendus. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? Il avait posé un tabouret à côté de lui et tenait un chapeau tout rapiécé entre ses doigts.

- Abercrombie, Mia.

La jeune fille brune qui avait parlé de lancer des sorts pour déterminer sa maison, s'avança, hésitante, et s'installa sur le tabouret. Le professeur Flint posa le chapeau sur sa tête et il lui sembla qu'il bougeait.

- Serdaigle !

Les cris et applaudissements se firent entendre sur la deuxième table à gauche.

Les noms passèrent, les élèves se dirigèrent vers leur table. Artémis perdait confiance. Si c'était ce chapeau qui choisissait, il ne savait pas s'il aurait une chance de finir ailleurs qu'à Serpentard. Pourtant, certains restaient plus longtemps sur le tabouret, comme avait été le cas d'Ethan Huang, l'asiatique qui avait partagé sa barque, avant de finir à Gryffondor.

Les « L » passèrent rapidement et…

- Malfoy, Artémis.

Il déglutit. C'était son tour.

Il s'avança dignement, comme son père lui avait appris, et s'installa sur la chaise. Le chapeau fut mis sur sa tête.

« - _Tiens, tiens, tiens_ » fit une voix ancienne dans sa tête. « _Ai-je bien entendu ? Un Malfoy ? Pourtant, je reconnaîtrais un Potter dans n'importe quelle tête…_ »

« - _Monsieur le chapeau_ » pensa-t-il très fort pendant que son cœur battait d'un espoir renouveau. «_ Ne me mettez pas chez Serpentard, s'il vous plaît._ »

« - _Oh ? Voudrais-tu suivre la voie de ton père ? Amusant tout ça… es-tu sûr ? Tu as été élevé par les Malfoy. Je le sens, je le vois dans ta tête. Tu as beaucoup d'intelligence, de la ruse à revendre ! Serpentard pourrait pourtant t'être bénéfique. Tu pourrais te faire une place de choix là-bas._ »

« -_ Je vous en supplie, non. Tout sauf Serpentard!_ »

« -_ Bien, bien… alors je vais prendre la même décision qu'il y a vingt ans…_ »

- GRYFFONDOR !

Des chuchotements étonnés, choqués, amusés, mauvais se firent entendre partout dans la Grande Salle. Un Malfoy ? À Gryffondor ?

Pourtant, la mine satisfaite du gamin devant eux leur fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas du tout abattu par la décision du Choixpeau.

Il s'avança vers la table la plus à gauche et quelques applaudissement se firent entendre, suivis d'autres.

Il se sentit soulagé. Au moins, ils semblaient l'accepter. Ethan Huang fit une place à côté de lui et ils suivirent de nouveau la répartition.

Artémis découvrit que le garçon qui avait partagé son compartiment se prénommait Alexandre Nott. Mais il découvrit aussi que cet Alexandre Nott, qui avait été envoyé à Serpentard, soit dit en passant, possédait un jumeau, Paul, qui fut envoyé à Poufsouffle.

Lequel avait partagé son compartiment ?

La répartition se termina sur Victoire Weasley, une rousse, à Serdaigle.

La directrice McGonagall se leva et posa sa baguette contre son cou.

- Mes chers élèves, commença-t-elle avec un air sérieux. Vous voilà pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je tenais à présenter votre nouveau professeur de potions, étant donné que le professeur Slughorn nous a quittés l'année dernière pour une retraite bien méritée, Pierre.

Un homme se leva, tout de noir vêtu. Il fit un mouvement de tête et se rassit sous les applaudissements.

- Merci, professeur Fowl. Ensuite, votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Comme vous le savez, le professeur Lake est tombée enceinte l'année dernière et a décidé d'arrêter l'enseignement. Il se trouve… que votre nouveau professeur a un peu de retard, suite à un rendez-vous urgent à Sainte Mangouste. Vous le verrez donc en cours. Je pense que vous avez faim alors je continuerai tout à l'heure. Bon appétit.

Les plats apparurent sur la table dans un clignement d'yeux. Artémis fut impressionné. Il réalisa aussi qu'il avait très faim et se mit à manger tout ce qui se trouvait près de lui, rapidement imité par Ethan.

La peur et le soulagement l'avaient vidé mais il ne le remarqua vraiment qu'en posant la tête sur l'oreiller de son nouveau lit plus tard dans la soirée.

* * *

(1) Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez la marque de crème Ducray. Mais je l'ai vu à côté de ma table. Je me suis dit: super le nom! Adjugé vendu! Donc ça n'a pas de signification particulière.

(2) si vous avez lu « _Qu'est-ce que l'amour_ » vous retrouverez Marcus Flint comme apprenti prof! Je cherchais un bon prof de métamorphose et son nom m'est apparu.

**J'ai l'impression de réécrire le tome 1 d' « _Harry Potter _» mais ce n'est pas vrai! C'est juste… une façon de vous mettre dans le bain. Le prochain chapitre sera surement plus intéressant. Mais je ne vous promets pas une fiction à mourir de rire ou où tout le monde meurt à la fin sauf moi. Merci encore de me suivre =)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous, c'est toujours moi. Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews. Je me doute que vous vous posez plein de questions. Et je sais que je ne vous répondrai jamais tout à fait (eh ! Le mystère s'il vous plaît !) alors voilà. Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, où on découvre le professeur de DCFM (tout le monde a deviné son identité, c'est nul !) et puis voilà.**

**Un très grand remerciement pour "_Phenixmiyavi"_ qui a corrigé toute seule ce chapitre (tu gères !) et qui a rendu mon Harry super classe avec ses paroles.**

**Je rappelle que c'est toujours du HPDM donc homophobes s'abstenir, et que c'est toujours à JKR (j'ai tendance à l'oublier…) à part les enfants, presque.**

**Bon, place aux réponses de reviews!**

**Eric Lios**: Comment ça bizarrement ? Artémis est génial ! J'expliquerai la signification de son nom plus tard. Mais Artémis… c'est Artémis. Tu as vraiment trouvé toutes les réponses à tes questions ? Alors ne te perds pas dans la suite =)

**Donnaqueenly:** Heureuse de te retrouver ! Oui, tu peux dire qu'Harry est un « con fini » il m'a aussi perturbé dans le prologue mais je n'y peux rien ! Il a pris l'initiative tout seul. Sur les six questions que tu m'as posé (oui oui, j'ai vu six points d'interrogation), je ne répondrais qu'à cinq ou quatre. La première, tu as eu ta réponse en haut, Harry est bien le prof de DCFM, ensuite, Ethan n'est pas le fils de Cho. Je l'ai vraiment inventé pour avoir un asiat dans l'histoire, comme dans « Harry Potter » ;) nan je plaisante, ensuite, Victoire… je ne sais pas si je vais te le dire. La réponse se trouve dans les chapitres suivants… sache juste que je fais dans la continuité du dernier tome d'Harry Potter. Ils avaient dix-sept ans quand la guerre s'est terminé. Dans le prologue, ils en avaient vingt-cinq. Le petit Artémis avait cinq ans. Six ans plus tard… bref, voilà le calcul :p et oui t'avais dit UNE question et finalement, c'est parti loin xD

**Niinii** . **MaloyPotterSnape:** toi, tu dois avoir un correcteur assez pénible sur ton portable. Et tu devais être pressée pour ne pas t'être relu. J'ai à peu près compris ce que tu me disais =) et non, Arty ne se pose pas plus de questions que ça face aux paroles du Choixpeau. Ça sera expliqué plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard. Alors j'espère te retrouver dans la suite =)

**stellaange:** Je laisse beaucoup de mystère effectivement. Ça me rappelle un manga, « fruit basket » . Que j'ai lu il y a quelques années. Quand j'ai réalisé ça, je me suis dit : pourquoi pas faire comme elle. Mais ça, je ne l'ai réalisé qu'au chapitre cinq ou six. Oui, j'ai une avance de cinq chapitres et j'espère m'y tenir. Je ne veux pas laisser cette fiction en plan alors qu'elle est super ambitieuse et que j'ai une bêta qui corrige toutes mes erreurs aussi durement ^^' bref, je ne t'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture !

**Brigitte26:** je t'adore. Tu ne me poses pas de questions embarrassantes auxquelles je ne répondrais pas ;) tu lis un peu en te laissant porter, sans te poser de question. Tu prends ce que je donne et c'est tout ! C'est vraiment marrant =) (sens positif s'il vous plaît) certaines personnes ont tendance à mal prendre ce que je dis. Mais c'est parce que je suis maladroite dans les mots (oui oui) je te laisse découvrir

**L (guest)**: j'ai mis ma bêta sur les « Chats sont des Serpentards ». Sincèrement, je ne sais pas si on verra une fin à cette fiction. Je dois t'avouer que j'avais une idée précise de la fin et que finalement, en rajoutant une intrigue, c'est parti en live. Je finirais cette fiction d'abord avant de continuer l'autre. Pour Artémis, quand tu dis qu'il doit se rebiffer, c'est par rapport aux Serpentards du compartiment ? Pour Abercrombie, non je n'ai pas fait les soldes ! C'est plutôt la faute à mes cousins qui en parlaient il y a un moment et ça m'est revenu. Perso, je ne vois même pas quelle genre de marque c'est (oui oui). En tout cas, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre =) merci de me suivre jusque là =)

**Yamadahitomy:** Je peux te répondre enfin, enfin… Merci pour toutes ces gentilles reviews sur « _Je n'en veux pas_ ». Oui, tu n'as pas remarqué que cette fiction n'était pas fini mais je te promets que tu ne regretteras pas =) (enfin…) donc voilà la suite. Je dois te dire que le début est assez lent et qu'on ne voit pas Harry et Draco ensemble dès le début (non non)

**Je l'ai dit à une lectrice mais « _C'est le mien_ » est dans la continuité du dernier tome d' « Harry Potter ». Si on calcule bien, Harry et Draco ont actuellement trente-et-un ans et vous reconnaîtrez bon nombre d'enfants apparus dans le tome 7 d'HP. Bref voilà. Bonne lecture à toutes!**

* * *

Une vague d'excitation traversa les premières années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard en ce premier matin de la rentrée. En effet, les emplois du temps leur avaient été distribués et ils commençaient par un double cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le fait que leur professeur ne se soit pas manifesté la veille les avait intrigués et ils étaient tous curieux de découvrir qui ils auraient.

Mais quand les Gryffondors et les Serpentards pénétrèrent dans la salle de classe, en l'attendant, ils eurent le plus grand choc de leur vie. Se trouvait devant eux, nul autre que Harry Potter, le Sauveur de la société sorcière, Vainqueur du plus grand mage Noir de leur temps, en train de descendre les escaliers qui menaient à son bureau avec une pile de livres et de parchemins précairement stables. Artémis crut entendre un hurlement et des gloussements derrière lui. Merlin, si ses camarades se comportaient de la sorte devant une « célébrité », les cours ne seraient pas drôles tous les jours. Il regarda Harry Potter sursauté quand il les entendit entrer et ramasser précipitamment ses affaires qui étaient tombées, en grommelant. Le jeune Gryffondor s'avança, attrapant un parchemin qui avait roulé à quelques mètres de lui.

- Tenez… professeur, fit-il en tendant le papier.

Harry Potter s'arrêta dans ses mouvements et le remercia sans le regarder. Artémis comprit qu'il était intimidé. Super, un professeur intimidé par des élèves de onze ans…

Pourtant, le jeune Gryffondor ne fit rien transparaître, s'installant à une table, rapidement suivi par les autres.

Harry Potter les regarda, sourit et, d'un mouvement de baguette magique, mit en mouvement une craie pour qu'elle écrive le nom de la matière et son propre nom.

- Défense contre les Forces du Mal, dit-il pendant que la craie écrivait en même temps. Vous voilà pour deux heures avec moi tous les lundis matin et les jeudis après-midi. Je suis le professeur Potter. Pas de Harry Potter, pas de Sauveur, rien. Ici, je suis comme les autres alors, s'il vous plaît, ne me demandez pas d'autographes, je ne sais pas en faire.

Le silence admiratif le gênait, Artémis le voyait.

- Je vais faire l'appel, déclara le « professeur Potter ». Vous vous lèverez en même temps que j'appellerai votre nom. Je me rappellerai plus vite de votre tête.

Le premier élève à se lever, était de Serpentard, un certain Ictyane Bouth. Harry Potter le détailla, lui fit un sourire et le pria de se rasseoir. Le manège continua jusqu'à Artémis. À ce moment-là, le professeur Potter releva brusquement la tête, cherchant une tête blonde. Mais tel ne fut pas son choc quand il vit un petit brun de onze ans, se lever, le défiant du regard.

- Artémis Malfoy, murmura Harry Potter en le détaillant du regard. Je dois avouer que je m'attendais à un petit blond au regard hautain. J'ai connu votre père. Nous étions dans la même promotion.

- Je suis bien un Malfoy, professeur, répliqua Artémis en serrant les poings.

- Un Malfoy à Gryffondor ? sourit Harry Potter en croisant les bras. J'espère que votre… grand-père ne fera pas de crise de nerf. Pas plus que votre père.

- Il est heureux de me voir briser les traditions des Malfoy, dit-il froidement.

C'était vrai. Le lendemain de la répartition, il avait envoyé un hibou très tôt le matin à son père, lui relatant tout ce qu'il s'était passé et toutes les choses étranges que lui avaient dit le Choixpeau magique. Draco Malfoy lui avait avoué être content de le voir ailleurs qu'à Serpentard mais aussi un peu déçu. Après tout, il était son fils.

- Très étonnant, acquiesça le professeur en souriant. Eh bien, bienvenue dans ma maison, M. Malfoy.

Artémis hocha la tête, en signe de remerciement et s'installa à nouveau. Leur échange avait suscité quelques chuchotements et regards en biais mais qu'importe. Il avait attiré l'attention d'Harry Potter sur lui, chose qu'il ne se serait pas cru capable avant d'être sorti de l'école.

Le jeune découvrit les raisons de l'absence du grand Tueur de Mages Noirs dans les murs de Poudlard la veille au soir.

- Une de mes amies a donné naissance à un petit garçon hier soir et comme son mari était en mission pour le ministère, il n'a pas pu arriver à l'heure. J'ai dû l'accompagner et la soutenir toute la soirée. (1)

Il découvrit aussi les raisons de la présence du grand Tueur de Mages Noirs dans les murs de Poudlard.

- Il y a quelques mois, je suis tombé dans un piège de trafiquants d'animaux magiques et ma jambe a été séparée un moment du reste de mon corps. En tout cas, les médicomages de Sainte Mangouste ont fait du beau travail et ont réussi à rattacher ma jambe juste à temps. Mais le problème, c'est que je ne peux plus aller sur le terrain : je boite quand je suis trop fatigué. Mais le professeur McGonagall m'a proposé le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et j'ai finalement accepté puisque j'ai les bases et que je sais de quoi je parle. Vous allez devoir vous contenter de moi pendant un bon moment. Cependant, que vous soyez Gryffondor comme moi ou Serpentard, tant que votre travail et votre motivation sont au rendez-vous, vous en serez récompensés. Avis aux Gryffondors, je serai votre directeur de maison toute l'année mais il n'y aura pas de traitement de faveur, sachez-le.

Artémis dut avouer que le cours avait été aussi amusant qu'intéressant. Il leur avait expliqué bon nombre de choses sur le programme qu'ils auraient cette année et avait critiqué les savoirs et acquis que le ministère jugeait utile pour des enfants de leur âge.

- Autant ne rien apprendre, avait-il grommelé en jetant son livre derrière lui. On dirait qu'ils n'ont toujours pas compris l'importance des sorts de défense et d'attaque à apprendre à l'école, pour éviter tout danger après. Certains sorciers travaillant au ministère ne savent même pas produire correctement le charme du Bouclier. C'est vraiment navrant.

Le fait que Harry Potter ait été Auror avant de devenir professeur était un plus. Il alliait cours et anecdotes et il devint rapidement la coqueluche de l'école.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Artémis regarda son devoir. « _Donner les caractéristiques et les propriétés de la potion furonculus _». Il savait que son père avait été le meilleur en potion quand il était à Poudlard. Il décida de faire de son mieux pour le rendre fier de lui et se dirigea vers les grandes étagères de la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches très approfondies. Autant commencer tout de suite et en être débarrassé.

Il trouva bon nombre de livres traitant de cette potion et se dirigea vers sa table, les bras tellement chargés qu'il ne voyait presque plus rien devant lui.

Et ce qui devait arriver… arriva. Il percuta quelqu'un et se retrouva avec un bon nombre de grimoires au sol. Il soupira et posa ses documents sur une table à côté de lui. Il se baissa et commença à ramasser, en espérant qu'aucune page était cornée : Mme Pince ne semblait pas très commode.

Il était en train de se relever quand une paire de pieds entra dans son champ de vision. Intrigué, il releva encore un peu la tête et fut surpris de découvrir Alexandre… ou Paul Nott devant lui, lui tendant l'un de ses grimoires.

- Celui-là ne te sera d'aucune utilité pour le devoir, l'informa le jumeau. Va plutôt chercher l'encyclopédie « _Maladies et potions _», tome 4. Il y a plus de choses dedans.

Puis il tourna les talons, prêt à s'éloigner.

- Tu es lequel ? l'arrêta Artémis.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Alexandre ou Paul ?

Le garçon se tourna à moitié et, le visage toujours fermé, dit :

- Je suis le Poufsouffle de la famille, c'est tout ce que tu as à savoir. Fais attention à Alexandre, il est dangereux.

Et il s'éloigna. Artémis supposa qu'il devait être Paul. Et que c'était lui qui était le plus dangereux avec son air pas commode du tout et sa voix morne et froide.

Il secoua la tête et repartit avec sa pile de livres, se disant que peut-être, il irait bien chercher ce livre dont il lui avait parlé. Curiosité intellectuelle oblige.

* * *

Artémis était en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner avec Ethan, son camarade de chambre, quand il entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller. Intrigué, il se retourna et fit face à un des jumeaux Nott. Il le dévisagea. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres le rendait aimable et les couleurs vert et argent qu'il portait lui fit comprendre qu'il avait devant lui Alexandre.

- Malfoy, salua le garçon avec une joie manifeste. Tu prends ton petit-déjeuner ? Tu veux pas le prendre avec nous ?

Artémis tourna la tête vers la table des Serpentards. Ils semblaient tous le fixer avec des yeux avides. Il frissonna. Il avait bien fait de ne pas finir dans cette maison.

- Je suis désolé, tenta quand même le jeune Gryffondor mais j'ai presque terminé. Une autre fois peut-être ?

Le brun crut voir le sourire du Serpentard vaciller. Mais ce dernier en refit un encore plus éclatant.

- On se revoit cet après-midi en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal alors, accepta-t-il en s'éloignant rapidement de sa table.

Artémis le trouva… sympathique. En tout cas, beaucoup plus sociable que son frère jumeau. Il attendit qu'Ethan ait terminé avant de se diriger vers les serres où le professeur Londubat se trouvait. Mais en passant devant un couloir, il fut étonné de voir le professeur Potter serrer une élève dans ses bras. Il la reconnut tout de suite comme étant une Weasley. Son père lui avait dit que le roux flamboyant était le signe distinctif des Weasley et il n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

Il détourna pourtant les yeux très rapidement, quand le regard vert de l'adulte, si semblable au sien, se dirigea vers eux. Faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Mais il savait qu'il était inutile de penser cela. Harry Potter avait été un Auror, rien ne lui échappait.

Artémis croisa plusieurs de ses camarades Serdaigle avec lesquels il avait cours commun de Botanique, il n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

- Jeunes gens, commença le professeur d'une voix calme. Nous allons étudier certains champignons et je voudrais que vous deviniez lesquels sont comestibles et lesquels sont mortels. Nous les étudierons plus en détail au prochain cours. Veuillez vous mettre par trois, s'il vous plaît.

Le jeune Malfoy trouva l'occasion parfaite pour aborder Victoire Weasley. Il lui proposa rapidement de se mettre avec Ethan et lui, et, après un regard soupçonneux, elle accepta.

Plusieurs plants furent mis devant eux. Artémis crut reconnaître certains champignons mais lorsqu'il allait mettre le nom du végétal dans telle ou telle colonne, la jeune fille le contredisait. Quant à Ethan, ce dernier ne disait simplement rien. Il pensait qu'il était inutile par rapport à ses deux camarades sorciers. Il était un Sang-mêlé mais avait été élevé comme un moldu par ses parents alors envisager de donner son avis, inutile... Apprendre l'existence de la magie l'avait bouleversé mais il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas.

- Je te dit que ce champignon est mortel, grogna Artémis en pointant le spécimen de sa plume.

- C'est pas parce qu'il possède des boutons qu'il est nécessairement vénéneux, soupira la rousse en inscrivant le nom du végétal dans la colonne comestible. Si ça peut te rassurer, ma grand-mère le met dans les pâtes. Ça donne toujours plus de goût !

- Ça a dû te ramollir le cerveau ouais, grogna doucement le brun en passant à un autre champignon.

Il avait totalement oublié la question qu'il voulait lui poser. Cette fille faisait vraiment Miss-je-sais-tout et c'était très agaçant.

Pourtant, à la fin du cours, il dut bien avouer, devant l'air satisfait du prof, qu'elle ne s'était pas tout à fait trompé.

- C'est une Serdaigle, expliqua Ethan en sortant, c'est normal qu'elle soit plus douée que nous.

Mais Artémis ne répondit pas. Il venait de voir un type qui parlait avec Victoire. Elle semblait avoir pris des couleurs devant le garçon et il crut le reconnaître. Il l'avait déjà vu dans sa salle commune, un de ces garçons qui aime se montrer devant les autres, très sociable et qui aime faire des bêtises.

Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit les cheveux châtains du garçon devenir d'un blond éclatant. C'était quoi ce pouvoir ? Incroyable !

Mais il dut rapidement le lâcher du regard, ce n'était pas poli et il bloquait le passage.

* * *

_Artémis, _

_Comment vas-tu ? Je te trouve de plus en plus distant dans tes lettres. Se passe-t-il quelque chose ? Tu n__'__es pas malade au moins ? Ta grand-mère ne cesse de se plaindre de ton absence. Je pense qu__'__elle s__'__ennuie._

_Sinon, pour tes questions__…__ le garçon que tu as cru voir avec Weasley et qui se trouve aussi à Gryffondor, doit-être ton cousin : Ted Lupin. Il est le fils de Nymphadora Tonks, ma cousine et du Loup-garou : Remus Lupin. Je suppose qu__'__il est en troisième année. Ce doit aussi être un métamorphomage, ma cousine avait cette capacité de changer de couleur de cheveux, d__'__yeux, de nez, de visage. _

_J__'__espère que tu t__'__en sors bien. Tu es un Malfoy, mon fils, quoique dit ton sang._

_Les jumeaux Nott sont-il différents ? Je me rappelle vaguement de leur père. Un Serpentard taciturne, intelligent, peu sociable. Je me demande bien comment il a fini par fonder une famille__…_

_Je te laisse mon fils, envoie rapidement de tes nouvelles. Ta grand-mère devient insupportable._

D.L.M (2)

_Mon petit Artémis,_

_Quoiqu__'__ait dit ton père dans sa lettre, ne le crois pas. Il passe ses journées à tourner en rond, se demandant ce que tu es en train de faire, si tu es blessé, si tu t__'__en sors avec tes devoirs. C__'__est assez désespérant à voir. J__'__ai bien essayé de le faire sortir mais il refuse ! Quant à ton grand-père__…__ il va bien. Il se remettra sans doute de ton placement à Gryffondor. Je suis tellement fier de toi. La maison Serpentard ne t__'__aurait jamais rien apporté à part des ennuis, surtout avec ce que tu me dis. Néron Lafleur, dis-tu ? Ce doit être un métisse. Sa famille n__'__est pas très connue mais il est de Sang-Pur. Je suppose qu__'__il se croit tout permis. Fais attention aux Serpents. Ils sont très manipulateurs. Je m__'__y connais, j__'__y étais, comme ton père et ton grand-père. J__'__espère que tu vas bien et que tu te rapproches un peu de ta famille._

_Je t__'__aime mon petit,_

N.M.B

_P.S. : je t__'__ai envoyé quelques sucreries. Je me rappelle encore de ton père à ton âge, un petit peureux qui refusait toute marque d__'__affection pour jouer les grands Malfoy._

Artémis sourit. Ces deux-la étaient toujours en train de se chamailler.

Il donna une biscotte à Ducray et continua son repas. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'il était à Poudlard et il n'en finissait pas avec les devoirs. Les cours communs étaient nombreux et il avait eu l'occasion de faire ami-ami avec bon nombre de personne, ignorant ces histoires de Sang-pur maintenant révolus.

Il passait tous ses soirs à la bibliothèque, où il s'était finalement rapproché de Victoire Weasley. Il avait découvert en elle une jeune fille sérieuse mais aussi très gentille. Et avec qui il pouvait partager des bonbons sous le nez de Mme Pince. Ils s'entraidaient pour les devoirs et au bout d'une heure ou deux, Ted Lupin venait la chercher et Artémis se retrouvait à nouveau seul.

Il regarda sa chouette s'envoler de sa table.

Il avait aussi eu l'occasion de reparler à Paul mais il se disait qu'il était toujours aussi sombre et associable. À chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il était seul, il faisait peur avec son regard. Pourtant, un jour, il l'avait filé parce qu'il semblait bizarre à force de lancer des coup d'œil furtifs tout autour de lui. Il l'avait suivi jusqu'à la bordure de la Forêt Interdite. Là, à son grand étonnement, il l'avait vu avec un lapin, en train de le caresser et le nourrir.

Ce jour-là, il se dit qu'il n'était pas si dangereux que ça et avait décidé de se rapprocher de lui en potions et en histoire de la magie, où ils avaient cours ensemble.

- Malfoy !

Artémis tourna la tête vers la voix et sourit à Alexandre Nott. Ce dernier s'était rapproché de lui et il avait découvert un garçon gentil, attentionné et curieux, tout le contraire de son jumeau. Il lui sourit et se leva. Ils avaient un cours commun avec Mme Bibine.

- Alors ? Comment va ton père ? demanda le châtain en se dirigeant vers le terrain de Quidditch.

- Il va bien, répondit Artémis. Il doit s'ennuyer tout seul à la maison mais il est en bonne santé. Comment va le tien ?

- Pas très bavard, grimaça-t-il. Mais c'est mon père aussi. Au fait, tu as amené ton balai ?

- Oui ! Papa me l'a envoyé hier soir. J'ai rangé « _Mille Foudres _» dans la cabane.

La discussion se porta rapidement sur les balais de course et les équipes de Quidditch. Alexandre émit l'idée de devenir Poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Serpentard l'année prochaine et Artémis approuva tout de suite. Lui aussi voulait faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison mais en tant qu'attrapeur, comme l'avait été son père.

Le cours se passa presque bien, le professeur Bibine le félicita pour ses réflexes mais il faillit tomber de son balai quand Alexandre passa trop près de lui.

Il aurait pu croire que ce dernier l'avait fait exprès s'il n'avait pas été aussi sincère dans ses excuses. Il lui sourit simplement et le cours se termina.

Le Serpentard le laissa après avoir rangé leur balai et Artémis se retrouva à nouveau seul. Il avait un trou d'une heure avant son cours de potions et il décida de la passer sur le terrain de Quidditch où il put imaginer tous les matchs inter-maison.

- Je t'avais dit de faire attention à Alexandre.

Le brun se retourna brusquement. Paul se tenait derrière lui, regardant le ciel.

- Il n'a rien fait de mal, soupira-t-il. Il est super sympa, pourquoi est-ce que tu juges si méchamment ton frère ?

- Il a essayé de te faire tomber, répondit calmement le Poufsouffle.

- C'était un accident.

- Il l'a fait exprès.

- Pourquoi vois-tu autant le mal en lui ? Essaye de positiver ! Souris un peu ! C'est parce que tu ne fais pas d'efforts que tu n'as pas d'amis ! Alex est extrêmement sociable, pourquoi pas toi ?

Le silence lui répondit et il se sentit étrangement mal. Même si Paul ne montrait rien, il savait qu'il l'avait blessé.

- Le jour où je deviendrais comme mon frère, répliqua le châtain d'une voix froide, tu auras deux fois plus de problèmes.

Et il s'en alla.

Artémis n'eut plus cœur à contempler le terrain et décida de rentrer.

* * *

- Tu n'as rien appris ?

- Non désolé, il semble que les Malfoy n'aient rien à se reprocher depuis la guerre.

- Il doit y avoir un truc. J'en suis sûr, à commencer par le fait que cet Artémis Malfoy ne soit pas net avec ses cheveux bruns.

Alexandre se tenait assis sur un canapé de la salle commune des Serpentards et faisait face à un groupe de cinquième années dont Néron Lafleur (3), préfet de la maison des Vert et Argent. Il lui faisait un rapport tous les jours depuis qu'il s'était approché de Malfoy mais ce dernier était trop propre pour qu'il le croit. Alexandre était sûr qu'il trempait dans la magie noire depuis tout petit. Il cherchait à le détruire afin qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Néron était le préfet de leur maison, quoi de mieux que d'attirer le regard du préfet de sa maison sur lui pour avoir plus d'influence ? Il avait bien remarqué le regard haineux de son aîné quand il passait à côté du brun et il avait décidé d'en profiter.

Onze ans et déjà, il aimait le pouvoir.

Il attendit un moment que le cinquième année lui donne ses ordres et il se dirigea vers son dortoir. Il devait se laver. Toucher du Gryffondor était sale.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Néron réfléchissait. Il était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un métisse. Son père était Français et sa mère… anglaise. Il avait vécu tout son temps en Angleterre. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de connaître ses racines gauloises. Il avait travaillé dur pour devenir préfet et maintenant qu'il avait cette insigne, accrochée sur sa poitrine, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'utiliser. Le fait d'être préfet lui procurait bon nombre d'avantages : capacité à enlever des points, plus de relations autour de lui. Et depuis la rentrée, il voulait une chose. Faire tomber Malfoy.

Il fronça les sourcils. Ces Malfoy avaient traîné sa famille dans la ruine quelques dizaines d'années auparavant. Et sans l'aide de son grand-père maternel, Néron ne serait pas aussi fier aujourd'hui. Son père avait réussi à remettre leurs affaires sur pied et il s'était promis de les venger. Alors quand il avait reconnu le nom de Malfoy dans le train, il n'avait pas hésité. Cette année, il allait détruire ce garçon. Son nom serait souillé, bien plus que pendant la guerre. Il se le promettait. Un de ses pions était déjà en place.

* * *

(1) vous l'avez peut-être deviné, c'est d'Hermione dont je parlais. J'ai fait un mauvais calcul et finalement, Hugo (qui vient de naître), a une différence d'âge importante avec sa sœur Rose par rapport au tome 7 où ils ont normalement deux ou trois ans d'écart...

(2) avez-vous déjà lu une traduction de CrazySnape où on parle d'un lapin du nom de « DLM »? Avec un elfe de maison qui ressemble à Maître Yoda et une baise à la folie ? Quand j'ai tapé ces trois lettres, j'ai pensé à cette fiction direct… bref, simple pub pour une fiction très OOC.

(3) non vous ne rêvez pas. Néron Lafleur. Si vous connaissez un peu l'histoire romaine, Néron était ? J'ai mis un drôle de nom de famille pour calmer un peu le jeu dans son caractère… je l'adore héhé

**Je vous explique un peu mon mode de raisonnement pour le chapitre : ça: "OoooooOoooooO" c'est pour séparer deux paragraphes. J'ai remarqué que ma version de ffnet ne faisait pas de différence pour les paragraphes et ça m'a vraiment agacé. **

**la ligne continue, c'est pour séparer deux moments. Je ne sais pas si vous comprenez...**

**Je vous attends dans le chapitre suivant =) Ma Bêta est en train de le corriger entre ses devoirs et son emploi du temps surchargé ! (courage !)**

**EliH**


	4. Chapter 3

**Note Bêta-lectrice Vitalia : **

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon, c****'****est la première fois que je suis bêta sur une fanfiction et je ne pensais pas le devenir si on ne m****'****avait pas mis l****'****histoire de EliH entre les mains. J****'****espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant qu****'****à moi. En tout cas, être sa bêta est vraiment sympa, je ne sais pas si c****'****est toujours comme ça mais elle écoute vraiment nos conseils (et pourtant je suis du genre à chercher la petite bête !). **

**Enfin bref, je ne vois pas quoi ajouter sinon un bonne lecture (perso ce chapitre m****'****a plus plu que les autres - mais c****'****est juste parce qu****'****on en apprend plus sur Paul) et laissez un commentaire (sinon on vous retrouvera et aucun sort ne vous protègera, hé hé). **

**Note bêta phenixmiyavi : **

**Déjà, je m'excuse auprès de tous les lecteurs parce que c'est entièrement de ma faute si vous n'avez pas pu avoir ce chapitre plus tôt, examens de fin d'année et conférences à organiser, vive le M2 Edition mais pour me faire pardonner, je commence à vous préparer dès lundi la suite. Que dire de plus ? Alors que j'ai rencontré EliH via l'une de ses fanfictions, Le Parfum, et quand j'ai vu qu'elle cherchait une bêta pour cette histoire, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion , en espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard et, miracle, elle m'a répondue de façon enjouée… voilà, depuis mail et numéro de téléphone ont été échangés, on se parle minimum chaque jour. Bon et si vous voulez en savoir plus sur cette histoire, j'ai déjà en ma possession des Bonus déments et jusqu'au chapitre 9... Je lui donne des conseils sur la suite, j'espère que vous aimerez et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Si certaines ont des réclamations, laissez des reviews, l'auteur me transmettra les plaintes. Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et vous dis à très bientôt pour le suivant.**

**Note de l'auteur EliH (moi quoi):**

**Oui alors Phenixmiyavi a beau dire que c'est de sa faute, c'est pas vrai. C'est parce que j'ai posté trop tôt le chapitre 2 que le temps vous a semblé long (à moi aussi d'ailleurs). Mais ça m'a permis d'écrire deux ou trois chapitres (bonus compris) et je les ai fait découvrir à ma bêta (les deux ?) Non non, vous ne les aurez pas tout de suite héhé **

**Sinon, pour ce chapitre, je dois avouer que j'ai galéré avec les conseils de ces deux filles (mais faut pas le dire!) mais comme elles ne m'ont pas renvoyé le chapitre pour que je recommence, je suppose que ça allait. Donc voilà, bonne lecture à tout le monde! **

* * *

_Chapitre 3_

_« - Tu devrais avoir honte ! Je ne l__'__accepterais jamais comme ton héritier !_

_- Papa__…__ cet enfant est le mien, que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu aurais pu refuser il y a quatre ans, quand nous l__'__avons trouvé à notre porte !_

_- Je pensais qu__'__il était blond ! Il n__'__a aucun trait distinctif des Malfoy ! »_

_OoooooOoooooO_

_« - Je sais que tu as toujours mal pris le fait que ton grand-père te déteste__…__ mais sache que c__'__est justifié pour lui. Artémis, je t__'__aime. Tu le sais, n__'__est-ce pas ? Je t__'__aime de tout mon cœur. Plus qu__'__un Malfoy ne peut aimer. Je t__'__ai élevé comme mon fils. Mais je vois que tu as de plus en plus de mal à croire que tu es un Malfoy. Pourtant, tu es encore si petit__…__ »_

_OoooooOoooooO_

_« - Ton__…__ père ? Eh bien__…__ il était du genre très agaçant avec son air naïf. Il aidait qui le lui demandait et pourtant, l__'__instant d__'__après, il devenait celui qu__'__il fallait éviter comme la peste. Son regard s__'__illuminait seulement à mon approche et à ceux de ses amis. Je crois qu__'__il était un peu seul malgré son entourage. Il a été élevé par des moldus et la première fois que je l__'__ai rencontré, il était tout maigrichon. Il était très mauvais en potions aussi. Pourtant, d__'__après ce que j__'__ai compris de notre dernier professeur, sa mère était très forte dans cette matière. Par contre, il excellait au Quidditch comme attrapeur alors qu__'__il n__'__y connaissait encore rien au tout premier cours de vol ». _

OoooooOoooooO

Artémis était maussade. Ce matin, il avait fait un drôle de rêve. Ou plutôt, des bribes de souvenirs lui étaient revenues. Il soupira. Sa vie n'était vraiment pas facile. Il observa les élèves autour de lui. Ethan qui partageait son dortoir, se tenait près de lui, goûtant aux différents pains que la corbeille, devant lui, lui offrait. Son regard dériva vers la table des Poufsouffles, juste à côté d'eux. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas encore vu Paul. Il devait lui en vouloir depuis la dernière fois. Il regarda vers la table des Serdaigles, où Victoire et Mia révisaient un devoir quelconque en mangeant distraitement. Puis la table des Serpentards, Alexandre était entouré d'une petite cour et ils chuchotaient entre eux.

Les jumeaux Nott étaient tellement différents alors qu'ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. C'était vraiment incroyable.

Il supposa, avec les rares données qu'il avait, que Paul ressemblait à son père. Un être taciturne, peu sociable, solitaire mais intelligent.

Il prit une pomme et quelques toasts, et décida d'aller retrouver le Poufsouffle. Il avait une idée d'où il se trouvait, autant le chercher tout de suite, avant le début des cours.

OoooooOoooooO

Il commençait à faire froid en ce mois d'octobre. Pourtant, il ne faiblissait pas. Il devait créer un abri pour le lapin ou il allait mourir de froid. Et il était hors de question qu'il le laisse mourir. Pas après avoir fait autant d'efforts…

- Paul ?

Il se retourna brusquement, le cœur battant.

C'était Artémis. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

- Je ne t'ai pas vu au petit-déjeuner. Alors je suis parti à ta recherche. Tu devrais te couvrir un peu plus.

Il n'avait pas besoin de ses avertissements. Lui ne l'écoutait pas. Alors pourquoi lui le ferait ?

- C'est un lapin ?

Débile. Bien sûr que c'est un lapin ! Il a cru quoi ? Que c'était un Boursouf ?

- Je sais que tu m'en veux pour ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te traiter comme ça. Après tout, même si vous êtes jumeaux… vous n'êtes pas obligés d'avoir le même caractère…

Paul se retint de rouler des yeux. C'était quoi ce Gryffondor ? Vraiment…

- Que faites-vous, jeunes gens ?

Les deux garçons se retournèrent, le cœur battant.

Paul tenta de cacher le petit animal derrière lui, mais peine perdu, Harry Potter l'avait remarqué.

- Tu élèves un animal à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite ? demanda-t-il, incrédule. Tu te rends compte qu'il peut se faire déchiqueter en moins de deux ?

Il comprit qu'il avait parlé assez crûment pour des gamins de leur âge, à la vue de leur visage choqué.

- Tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un soigne ton lapin ?

- Il n'y a personne pour faire ça, murmura le Poufsouffle.

- Comment ? Personne dis-tu ? sourit le professeur. Pourtant, je connais un très bon prof qui saura chouchouter ton lapin comme il se doit. Allez, suivez-moi.

Artémis l'observa. Il avait l'air bien heureux ce matin. Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans les environs ?

- Vous ne connaissez pas Hagrid ? demanda l'adulte en se tournant vers eux, pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas partis en courant. Il me semble que c'est toujours lui qui emmène les premières années à Poudlard.

Artémis se rappela du géant. Il lui semblait qu'il enseignait une matière en rapport avec les animaux…

- C'est le type le plus amoureux des êtres vivants que je connaisse ! s'esclaffa Harry Potter. Je me rappelle, quand j'avais votre âge, qu'il élevait un chien à trois têtes dans l'enceinte de l'école et un bébé dragon dans sa petite cabane ! Toutes ces créatures nous ont attirés bien des problèmes…

Les deux garçons écarquillèrent les yeux. Ça, ils ne l'avaient jamais lu dans les journaux ou les biographies !

- Et il est où le chien à trois têtes ? demanda timidement Artémis.

Il ne voulait vraiment, vraiment pas rencontrer un monstre pareil au détour d'un couloir !

- C'est une bonne question, grimaça le brun. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il gardait l'entrée d'un passage secret au troisième étage.

Artémis nota dans sa tête qu'il ne fallait pas aller au troisième étage.

- Ah le voilà ! Hagrid !

Le géant était en train de préparer son cours, d'après ce qu'ils virent.

- Harry ! salua-t-il en l'étreignant fortement. Comment vas-tu ? C'est dingue ça ! Depuis que tu es ici, tu as l'air de revivre !

- Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi ! Je vais toujours très bien ! Mais je dois avouer que Poudlard m'avait manqué.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite alors ? Il faudrait qu'on prenne une thé ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps !

- Avec plaisir. Je suis là pour deux de mes élèves. Je les ai trouvé en train de secourir un petit animal. Peux-tu les aider ?

Artémis et Paul se sentirent vraiment petits devant Hagrid.

- Tiens ! s'exclama-t-il en les regardant. Ne serait-ce donc pas le petit Malfoy ?

Artémis déglutit. Il n'allait pas lui faire de mal quand même. Si ?

- C'est bien moi, Monsieur, fit-il avec une voix fière.

- Je me rappelle de ton père, réfléchit le géant. En troisième année, il s'est fait attaquer par mon hippogriffe, Buck. Une très légère blessure. Mais il a passé la moitié de l'année à dire qu'il souffrait le martyr et mon pauvre Buck a failli se faire couper la tête à cause de lui.

Vraiment, son père ne laissait pas de bons souvenirs derrière lui mais il était amusant de découvrir qu'il n'était pas aussi parfait qu'il le prétendait.

- Enfin, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, sourit Hagrid. Bon, où est cette petite créature ?

Paul présenta son lapin et il eut peur que l'homme ne l'écrase entre ses grosses mains. Pourtant, à son plus grand étonnement, l'animal se frotta à lui avec affection.

- J'ai mis deux semaines avant qu'il ne me laisse le toucher, souffla le garçon, amer.

- Paul, le rassura son professeur de DCFM avec douceur. Hagrid est ce qu'on peut appeler un ami de la nature. Il est un des seuls êtres humains que les Centaures acceptent, et un des très rares à ne pas se faire manger tout cru par les Acromentulas qui vivent dans la Forêt. C'est le meilleur.

Hagrid rougit sous le compliment et grommela quelque chose comme « Je vais m'occuper de lui, revenez après les cours ».

Paul n'était pas très rassuré mais il accepta à contrecœur. Les deux garçons partirent donc. Ils avaient cours de Potions dans quelques minutes.

Artémis se rappela la raison de sa présence et tendit son petit paquet à son ami. Ce dernier le regarda et soupira. Il prit le paquet et le remercia. Il avait un peu faim finalement.

OoooooOoooooO

Harry Potter regarda les deux premières années se diriger vers le château. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le petit Malfoy lui disait quelque chose.

- S'il n'avait pas été un Malfoy, j'aurais cru que c'était toi tout craché à cet âge !

Harry se retourna vers son ami. Qu'avait-il dit ?

- Bon, il est un peu plus étoffé et ses cheveux sont plus disciplinés mais quand je l'ai vu, j'ai cru que tu avais un fils caché et que j'avais été mis à l'écart du secret ! Mais comme c'est un Malfoy, il a dû hériter essentiellement de sa mère.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura le brun en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Je ne connais pas la mère du petit. Je n'ai pas reparlé à Malfoy depuis des années. Et d'un coup, je découvre que son rejeton est déjà à Poudlard ! C'est assez incroyable de voir que la vie continue…

- Toi aussi tu devrais te caser.

L'homme se rembrunit.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. C'est pas mon truc.

- Pourtant, se rappela le gardien des clés, quand tu étais avec Ginny…

- Ne me parles pas d'elle !

Le vent souffla entre eux. Hagrid le regarda tristement et acquiesça. C'était une blessure qui ne se panserait jamais tout à fait, même après douze années de séparation.

- Désolé, soupira Harry. Je vais y aller. Je dois préparer mes cours.

Puis il s'éloigna.

- Harry !

Il se retourna à contrecœur.

- Range mieux cette flasque de Whisky-pur-feu ! Je doute que la directrice apprécie que ses enseignants se soûlent dès le matin.

Le brun eut un sourire gêné mais cacha la flasque dans une poche intérieure de sa robe. Un geste de la main et il retourna dans le château.

OoooooOoooooO

Dimanche. Un jour merveilleux selon Artémis mais aussi un jour fatiguant. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il avait encore des devoirs à finir avant d'être tranquille pour le reste de la journée. Il savait que la bibliothèque était ouverte à cette heure-ci, tous les jours en fait. Il décida de laisser ses camarades de chambre faire la grasse matinée et il se leva.

Il était dix heures. La bibliothèque resterait ouverte deux heures avant le déjeuner. Il regarda son agenda et soupira. Une recherche de vingt centimètres à faire pour la botanique, réviser le mouvement de baguette du charme de lévitation, un devoir sur les caractéristiques d'une quelconque créature magique et des révisions en vue d'un possible contrôle en Métamorphose.

Il soupira à nouveau et sourit. Il se rappelait ce qu'Ethan lui avait dit un jour en le voyant soupirer toutes les deux minutes.

- « _Si tu continues à souffler comme ça, tu vas perdre toute ta fortune _».

Sûrement une de ces histoires chinoises pour faire peur aux enfants et les faire se tenir correctement.

Il sortit de sa salle commune et fut surpris de sentir l'odeur des citrouilles. Il regarda tout autour de lui et leva finalement les yeux. Il ne put retenir un bruit admiratif devant toutes ces citrouilles en lévitation.

Il regarda à nouveau son agenda et comprit qu'on était le 31 Octobre.

Son cœur se serra. Ses grands-parents étaient morts ce jour-là… des dizaines d'années plus tôt.

Il remit sa sacoche sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il avait des devoirs à faire !

- Malfoy.

- Weasley.

Ils se saluèrent et s'installèrent sur une table, peu étonnés de se rencontrer à la bibliothèque un matin de dimanche, étalant leurs livres et leurs parchemins.

- Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais dans mon livre ? demanda Victoire en taillant une plume.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, il faut que je te le rende. Tiens, merci encore.

Puis le silence s'installa. Ces deux-la n'avaient pas besoin de paroles pour se comprendre et Artémis trouva cela très apaisant. De plus, il savait que Ted ne viendrait pas les déranger un dimanche. Soit il était en train de voler sur son balai, soit il dormait encore comme un bienheureux dans son lit. Ce qui était sûrement le plus probable.

- Au fait, joyeux Halloween.

Le brun leva les yeux et sourit.

- Merci. Toi aussi.

Puis ils retournèrent dans leurs devoirs.

Ce fut une heure plus tard, quand le Gryffondor eut besoin de documentations, qu'il se leva. Il tourna dans les rayonnages, marmonnant un nom étrange.

- Si tu cherches le grimoire sur les herbes aux propriétés magiques, c'est moi qui l'ait.

- Paul !

- Tais-toi, on est dans une bibliothèque.

Le brun sourit et s'installa à sa table.

- Toi aussi tu viens réviser le dimanche matin ? Je ne suis pas le seul alors.

- Une façon de s'avancer pour ne pas être débordé après.

Artémis acquiesça. Il avait une idée qui germait dans la tête. Mais est-ce que ça allait aller ?

- Tu veux te mettre à notre table ? proposa-t-il. On n'est pas très loin.

- Je préfère être seul.

- Allez quoi ! C'est juste ma co… euh… une camarade de classe. Tu dois la connaître.

- Je préfère être seul.

- Comme ça, je pourrais utiliser le livre quand tu l'auras fini ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « Je veux être seul » ? Bon sang mais t'es un gamin !

- Tout comme toi ! Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Je voulais être gentil.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

Les deux garçons se fusillèrent du regard.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, intervint une voix agacée, on peut se mettre ensemble pour finir ce devoir de botanique. C'est le seul exemplaire de la bibliothèque et nous devons le terminer pour demain.

Artémis se tourna vers sa sauveuse, Victoire, elle et son esprit rationnel !

- Je vous le laisse, soupira Paul en se levant. J'ai presque terminé et je ne le rends que mardi.

Artémis grogna. Il était tellement agaçant parfois ! S'il ne l'avait pas vu l'autre jour, les yeux brillants devant son lapin guéri, il aurait pu croire que Paul Nott n'était pas humain.

- Il nous reste trente-cinq minutes avant la fermeture de la bibliothèque. On s'y met ?

Le brun hocha de la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers leur table.

- Au fait, c'était Paul Nott, c'est ça ? demanda la jeune fille en feuilletant le grimoire. Il a un jumeau à Serpentard, si je ne me trompe pas.

- Oui ! répondit précipitamment le brun. Mais ils ne se ressemblent vraiment pas. Ils sont le contraire l'un de l'autre. C'est assez incroyable. Alex est super sympa et très ouvert alors que lui, il n'arrête pas de faire la tête.

- Pourtant, tu t'entends bien avec lui.

- Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! Il n'arrête pas de me prendre la tête. Dès que je lui dis que je veux être gentil avec lui, il prend ça pour de la pitié ! C'est exagéré !

- Je pense que vous êtes de bons amis.

Artémis ne sut que dire. Mais au fond, ça lui faisait plaisir.

- Par contre, fais attention à son jumeau.

Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi s'y mettait-elle aussi ?

- Je l'ai entendu dire des choses sur toi il y a quelques jours, expliqua Victoire en levant les yeux sur lui, des choses pas très gentilles, sur ton père surtout.

L'incompréhension prit la place de la colère. Comment ? Alex critiquant son père et lui ?

- Ça ne pouvait pas être lui, rit nerveusement le brun. Il n'est pas comme ça. Il est très gentil comme Serpentard.

- Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses, fit la Serdaigle dans un haussement d'épaule. Je me rappelle qu'oncle Harry…

- Le professeur Potter ?

- Oui, je le considère comme mon oncle.

Artémis hocha de la tête et, face à son silence, elle reprit son récit.

- Oncle Harry m'a dit qu'en quatrième année, son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était en fait un Mangemort déguisé en un Auror très puissant. Et personne ne l'a remarqué. Pas même leur ancien directeur, Dumbledore !

Le jeune garçon en avait entendu parler. Son père avait lui raconté cette histoire pour lui faire peur quand il était petit.

OoooooOoooooO

Artémis rota. Il s'en fichait des manières, il était tout seul. Le repas avait été extraordinaire, spécial, magique. Des milliers de chauves-souris avaient voleté dans la Grande Salle et elles avaient plané sur leurs tables en gros nuages noirs. Ça les avait intimidées au début. Puis, en les voyant inoffensives, les premières années s'étaient calmés.

Les plats étaient apparus comme par magie, comme lors du banquet de début d'année, loin des repas habituellement mis sur la table avant leur arrivée et Artémis avait oublié son mal-être, partagé entre le rire et l'enthousiasme. C'était Halloween, autant profiter de la fête des sorciers.

Mais maintenant qu'il était seul, sous la douche, il pouvait se relâcher.

Il se rappela ce 31 Octobre, quand il avait huit ans. L'enfant avait réclamé à son père cette visite dans l'ancienne maison de ses grands-parents et c'était à contrecœur que ce dernier avait accepté.

Ils avaient transplané à Godric's Hollow et arpenté la rue. Puis, quand ils étaient arrivés devant la maison en ruine et que son père avait touché la porte, un écriteau s'était élevé du sol entre les ronces et les mauvaises herbes. En lettres d'or gravées sur le bois, Artémis avait difficilement lu :

_EN CE LIEU, DANS LA NUIT DU 31 OCTOBRE 1981_

_LILY ET JAMES POTTER PERDIRENT LA VIE._

_LEUR FILS, HARRY, DEMEURE LE SEUL SORCIER _

_QUI AIT JAMAIS SURVÉCU AU SORTILEGE DE LA MORT._

_CETTE MAISON, INVISIBLE AUX MOLDUS, A ÉTÉ LAISSEE_

_DANS SON ETAT DE RUINE COMME UN MONUMENT_

_À LA MÉMOIRE DES POTTER_

_ET POUR RAPPELER LA VIOLENCE_

_QUI A DÉCHIRÉ CETTE FAMILLE._

Il n'avait pas tout compris mais il avait senti les larmes couler. James et Lily Potter. Il ne les connaissait pas, il ne les avait jamais connus. Mais il les tenait responsable pour de nombreuses choses : la solitude de son père pendant son enfance, le manque d'amour familial dans son cœur et son abandon. Oui, son abandon. À cause d'eux, son père l'avait abandonné sans aucun remord. Il détesta ces deux personnes pour avoir manqué à leurs devoirs parentaux, pour avoir laissé un bébé derrière eux, pour avoir donné l'exemple à leur fils afin qu'il en fasse de même pour lui.

Draco l'avait serré contre son cœur, respectant cette tristesse et cette colère. Il savait que son fils était trop jeune pour souffrir d'une histoire pareille mais il ne devait plus lui mentir. Le petit avait besoin de se retrouver, de ne plus se poser de questions.

Ce jour-là, Artémis décida que Malfoy était son nom et que Draco était son père, son vrai père. Il n'avait pas d'autre famille. Et même si les membres de sa famille biologique venaient le chercher… il les ignorerait.

Du haut de ses huit ans, il avait fait ses choix. Et en découvrant la tombe de ses grands-parents, il se l'était juré.

loooooloooool

Artémis se redressa dans son lit. Vingt-trois heures. Impossible de dormir.

C'était comme ça tous les ans. Il devait se calmer, penser à autre chose.

Il regarda autour de lui. Ethan et les autres dormaient comme des bienheureux. Veinards. Il avait trop chaud. Il sortit de son lit et, mettant ses pantoufles, sortit de la pièce. Il allait se calmer dans la Salle commune.

Elle était vide, tout le monde était déjà parti se coucher.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait cet endroit vide. Cette pièce circulaire, un peu vieillotte, aux couleurs rouge et or, chaleureuses, si on voulait, agressives si on était de mauvaise foi. Il sourit en pensant que son père détesterait venir ici. Trop rouge, trop Gryffondor, dirait-il.

Il s'installa sur un canapé, près du feu et la chaleur l'envahit. Il décida que c'était son coin préféré et qu'il devrait le marquer comme tel.

Il passa un long moment à fixer le feu, suivant leur danse aléatoire dans un état second jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruit venant de la sortie.

Il sursauta, pensant qu'on allait le punir d'être encore debout.

- Artémis ?

- Pro… Professeur.

Harry Potter se tenait devant lui, les cheveux en bataille comme s'il avait couru le marathon, une bouteille de Whisky-pur-feu à la main. Il semblait étonné de le voir mais s'avança quand même.

- Que fais-tu là ? demanda le brun en s'installant sur le canapé.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

- Le stress des cours ? Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, la rassura l'adulte. J'ai entendu dire par Neville… enfin, le professeur Londubat, que tu étais très doué dans sa matière. Et les autres profs m'ont aussi fait des éloges sur toi. Tu n'as rien à craindre !

- Ce n'est pas ça, hésita Artémis, se demandant s'il devait le contredire ou non. C'est juste que… aujourd'hui, c'est un jour… spécial.

Le directeur de sa maison semblait attendre la suite. Et il la lui donna après avoir pris une profonde inspiration.

- Mes grands-parents sont morts ce jour-là, souffla-t-il en regardant le feu.

Il avait lâché une bombe. Il le sentait.

- Viens ici.

Artémis le regarda et obéit. Il s'installa sur le canapé de son professeur, tout à l'opposé de lui.

- Je ne vais pas te manger ! s'écria l'autre avec un sourire doux. Allez, approches-toi.

Alors, avec une certaine réticence, le petit Gryffondor se rapprocha. Un peu.

Harry Potter soupira mais ne lui demanda pas de se rapprocher encore un peu. Il fit lui-même le reste du chemin, de telle sorte que la barrière professeur-élève était dépassée. Artémis déglutit. Leurs épaules se touchaient presque.

- Tu veux en parler ? proposa-t-il gentiment.

Hochement de la tête négatif.

- Je ne te jugerai pas, tu sais…

- Ça fait trop mal d'en parler, fit la voix hésitante de son élève.

- Je vais te raconter quelque chose alors, fit l'adulte avec une voix rauque mais douce, après quelques secondes de réflexions. Mes parents aussi sont morts un 31 octobre. Étrange coïncidence, me diras-tu…

Il se retint de lui dire que ses grands-parents et ses parents étaient les mêmes personnes. Il hocha simplement de la tête.

- Je ne les ai jamais connus, continua le brun. J'ai été élevé par des moldus. J'ai cru, jusqu'à mes onze ans, que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture… Je suppose que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est… ce n'est pas grave. Pendant onze longues années, je n'ai jamais rien su sur mes parents et c'est après, grâce à Hagrid, que tu as vu l'autre jour et à d'autres adultes, que j'ai commencé à apprendre qui étaient mes parents. Par exemple, mon père était l'attrapeur de Gryffondor et ma mère était une génie des potions. À mon premier Halloween à Poudlard, je n'avais pas beaucoup pensé à mes parents, je ne l'avais pas réalisé totalement. Et puis avec le repas que tu as vu ce soir… Ça m'était sorti de la tête. Mon 31 Octobre avait été assez surchargé aussi… un troll était entré dans le château et ma meilleure amie était coincée dans les toilettes, avec ce monstre…

Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le petit première année s'était assoupi contre lui et il ne sut jamais qu'il avait rêvé de troll dansant dans les toilettes des filles. Il le remarqua bien plus tard, quand il eut fini son récit et sourit en voyant les cheveux bruns tout ébouriffés, comme les siens à son âge. Il ne put s'empêcher de le contempler, se disant vaguement que s'il avait eu un fils, il lui ressemblerait. Il oublia sa bouteille de whisky qu'il avait prévu d'avaler tout seul, dans son ancienne salle commune, et porta le petit jusqu'à sa chambre. Il fit le moins de bruit possible, pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades, et l'installa sur le seul lit vide.

- Papa…

Harry ne put retenir un sourire étonné de fleurir sur son visage et ne put retenir encore moins sa main de passer dans la tignasse du dormeur. En fermant la porte de la chambre, il se dit que Draco Malfoy avait fait du bon boulot avec son fils.

* * *

**Donc voilà la fin de ce chapitre, je sais que l'absence de HPDM au départ peut frustré 99% des lectrices mais s'il vous plaît, l'attente n'est-elle pas meilleure ? En tout cas, c'est ce que me disait mon prof de philo...**

**Merci de m'avoir lu et de me lire! **

**EliH**

**ps: J'ai pris la liberté de mettre le message de ma bêta ici parce que sinon, personne ne va le voir:**

"je peux vous le jurer, vu ce que j'en ai vu dans les bonus, le HPDM va valoir  
le coup d'oeil. après, pour ce qui est de notre côté chiante par rapport  
aux détails, en même temps, on est payé pour ça (bon ok, on est pas payé  
mais bon, on est payé en lisant les histoires avant tout le monde). c'est  
pour ça que j'adore être bêta, je suis trop curieuse pour attendre.  
en attendant, rassurez-vous, je commence à donner les critiques demain pour  
le 4ème chapitre pour qu'il soit dispo le plus tôt possible  
bonne continuation ma belle, je reste à dispo pour toutes tes histoires" 


	5. Chapter 4

Salut à tous ! Vous l'attendiez, vous le vouliez, vous le découvrez, voici le chapitre 4 ! Et ouais, ma bêta voulait vous le corriger au plus vite pour que je le publie alors voilà.

J'ai répondu à la plupart de vos reviews et je vous remercie de m'en laisser. Ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'aide à avancer dans la suite. Vous aller rire, j'en suis déjà au chapitre 12. Mais Phénix est une sadique qui me fait revoir tous mes chapitres à la loupe (c'est une plaisanterie, s'il vous plaît). Donc voilà. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long et je vous remercie aussi d'attendre aussi longtemps. Vous avez dû le remarquer, le HPDM, c'est pas tout de suite et je suis contente de voir que vous êtes nombreuses à me suivre quand même… Bref voilà.

Ah oui, et pour la publication, elle devrait varier entre une semaine ou deux. Vous êtes prévenues. C'est surtout pour Phenix, pour qu'elle ait le temps de tout faire tout bien (vu qu'elle a pas mal de boulot et une vie privée s'il vous plaît – quoique moi aussi… )

Sinon, les bêtas vous remercient pour vos messages, ça leur fait plaisir !

**L gues**t : coucou toi ! t'es la seule dont je n'ai pas d'adresse pour renvoyer une réponse alors voilà. Moi aussi je me demandais où tu étais passée ! Mais voilà la suite. J'espère ne pas te décevoir =)

**Melu49** : tu es une des seules à qui je n'ai pas renvoyé de réponses. Je te remercie pour ton compliment =) je l'ai déjà dit je pense, mais je veux prendre le temps de tout bien faire et donc… d'écrire quelque chose qui en vaut la peine. Même si ça traine en longueur…

**Enelehyram** : contente que tu apprécie cette histoire. J'espère seulement que tu ne vas pas t'en lasser puisque le HPDM n'arrive pas direct…

Bonne lecture à toutes =)

* * *

Poudlard accueillait des enfants depuis des siècles et des siècles. Le château voyait le soleil, les nuages et les éclairs passés au-dessus de sa tête, la pluie et la neige lui tombaient dessus et le vent le caressait. Et à chaque changement de temps, il voyait ses élèves évoluer mais l'atmosphère était toujours la même…

Depuis l'arrivée du Quidditch à Poudlard, les maisons s'agitaient à l'approche des matchs. Les élèves, pourtant amis, se mettaient à se quereller ou à s'insulter quand la tension se faisait plus forte ou faisaient monter les paris quand ils étaient civilisés.

Depuis que ce jeu était devenu le sport préféré des sorciers et de Poudlard, c'était toujours pareil. Ceux qui n'avaient pas de match à disputer prenaient le parti de telle ou telle maison. Et comme à chaque début de saison, Gryffondor affrontait Serpentard.

La directrice McGonagall regardait ses étudiants d'un air las. Son prédécesseur, Albus Dumbledore, avait souhaité pendant toute sa carrière et, surtout dans ses dernières années, que les maisons se soutiennent et deviennent amis. Ça avait semblé marcher pendant la guerre. Et finalement, la paix revenant, l'animosité reprenait de plus belle. Elle tenta de se dire que ce n'était pas à cause des insultes et des moqueries proférées par Ted Lupin de la table des Gryffondors vers la table des Serpentards, où Néron Lafleur brandissait son casque de Gardien vers lui, en signe de menace.

Elle se demandait depuis quelques années déjà, si elle ne devait pas le supprimer pour ramener cette paix entre les maisons qu'Albus souhaitait. Mais quand elle s'installa dans les tribunes, elle oublia tout : son rôle de directrice, les querelles entre les maisons. L'adrénaline la traversa quand elle vit les élèves voler autour du terrain. Ça lui rappelait toujours sa jeunesse. Elle devait être neutre, étant donnée qu'elle était la directrice. Mais…

- FAUUUUTE !

Elle hurlait avec les élèves de Gryffondor, ignorant les supplications de son ancien élève, Neville Londubat, pour qu'elle se rassoit.

Elle se faisait vieille… trop d'adrénaline pour son petit cœur.

Elle regarda dans le ciel, se demandant où pouvait se trouver Ted Lupin et le Vif d'Or. Minerva espérait de tout cœur qu'il l'attrape avant Serpentard. Elle connaissait ses talents, étant le filleul d'Harry Potter. Mais elle avait quand même un peu peur.

Cette année, l'équipe de Gryffondor reprenait un peu du lustre. Les batteurs savaient frapper correctement dans un Cognard et le Gardien… savait garder ses buts.

Elle se rappela avec nostalgie et agacement de Ronald Weasley, qui tremblait comme une feuille devant ses cercles lors des matchs et Draco Malfoy qui avait créé cette chanson tout à fait déloyale.

En parlant de Malfoy…

- Lupin aurait-il aperçu le Vif d'Or ? s'écria le jeune présentateur à ses côtés. Pour ma part, je ne vois rien. Ah l'Attrapeur Serpentard se dirige aussi vers les gradins des Serdaigles !

Le regard de la directrice se dirigea vers les tribunes de Gryffondor au lieu de suivre la course des deux joueurs. Elle ne le voyait pas mais elle eut un sourire, un Malfoy à Gryffondor. Si elle avait vu la tête de Lucius quand il l'avait appris… elle aurait pu mourir en paix mais ce petit Artémis lui rappelait trop Potter. C'était très étrange. Elle supposa que pour tous ses professeurs, cette impression était présente.

- Teddy Lupin a attrapé le Vif d'Or sous le nez de l'autre gros naze de…

- Monsieur Joke !

- Oui, pardon professeur. Donc oui, Gryffondor a gagné 190 à 40 ! Magnifique match !

Elle regarda les cheveux bruns de l'attrapeur des Gryffondors, devenir rouge vif, un descendant de cette génération disparue. Elle soupira. Souvent, ces quatre garnements lui manquaient avec leurs réparties et leurs bêtises.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Poudlard accueillait des enfants depuis des siècles et des siècles. Il voyait le soleil, les nuages et les éclairs passés au-dessus de sa tête, la pluie et la neige lui tombaient dessus et le vent le caressait. Et à chaque fois que le temps changeait, il voyait ses élèves évoluer mais à chaque fois, c'était la même chose.

Une couche de neige enveloppait Poudlard et ses environs ce jour-là. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il y avait de la neige… les élèves étaient contents.

Poudlard, depuis sa création, voyait ces petits humains courir dans ses entrailles en hurlant des « il neige ! » tonitruants, il en voyait aussi qui sortaient dehors, presque cachés sous des couches et des couches de pulls, t-shirts, écharpes et bonnets, tout pantelants. Il les regardait avec bienveillance faire de la luge et des bonhommes de neige et, souriait pendant les batailles qui opposaient les maisons.

Ils rentraient dans son sein quand ils avaient trop froids et il les accueillait en soupirant. Il ne se fatiguerait pas. Il était là pour encore des siècles et des siècles.

OoooooOoooooO

Artémis, en ouvrant les yeux ce matin-là, avait bien compris qu'il ne ferait pas ses devoirs à la bibliothèque comme il avait pris l'habitude depuis quatre mois. Ce dimanche-là, il vit avec émerveillement un paysage blanc à travers la fenêtre et les hurlements qu'il entendait dans les couloirs prouvaient qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Le jeune homme réveilla ses camarades de dortoir, qui grognèrent, prêts à lui jeter leurs coussins et s'enfuit dans la salle de bain, en attendant qu'ils émergent.

Il sortit précipitamment, ignorant Ethan qui lui demandait où il allait. Il voulait voir ce blanc. Il voulait contempler un paysage que son père avait contemplé des années auparavant. Il voulait respirer cet air frais.

Le Gryffondor salua quelques camarades dans les couloirs, ne s'arrêtant pas quand il entendait son nom. Non, il voulait voir cette neige, tout de suite.

Et en atteignant les grandes portes, Artémis se figea, ébahi. Une couche blanche s'offrait à ses yeux, piétinée par des élèves qui avaient eu la même idée que lui.

Il ne se préoccupa pas d'un certain groupe de Gryffondors qui hurlaient à qui mieux mieux qu'il allait écraser tous leurs ennemis dans la bataille de boules de neige.

Il s'éloigna vers le terrain de Quidditch, un sourire s'étendant sur ses lèvres. En voyant le paysage, il se dit qu'il pourrait rester des heures ici !

BAM

Artémis se sentit secoué. Une substance mouillée glissa de son oreille jusqu'à son cou.

On venait de lui lancer une boule de neige.

La fureur le traversa. Qui OSAIT lui faire ça ? Il se retourna, prêt à se servir de sa baguette pour lancer à son attaquant un sort de lévitation.

Et, sa fureur comme sa baguette, tomba en voyant Victoire Weasley lui lancer une seconde boule de neige, pliée en deux de rire.

Artémis l'évita en plissant les yeux. Comment avait-elle OSÉ !

- Si tu avais vu ta tête ! hoqueta-t-elle en se tenant les côtes. C'était extra !

Et elle l'imita, pas assez longtemps en tout cas, avant de se prendre à son tour de la neige sur la figure. Victoire perdit son sourire et ses joues rouges comme ses cheveux, flamboyèrent.

Une bataille entre les deux premières années s'ensuivit, mêlant insultes et moqueries mais leurs sourires ne trompaient pas. Ils s'amusaient comme des petits fous.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Paul se réveilla en entendant ses camarades pépier contre la fenêtre. Il neigeait, youpi. Il regarda son réveil. Neuf heures. La bibliothèque ouvrait dans une heure. Il soupira et se leva. Il allait profiter de l'air frais pour se réveiller un peu.

Mais en arrivant devant les grandes portes, il décida de rebrousser chemin. Une bataille de boules de neige faisait rage devant lui et, d'après ce qu'il voyait, les Gryffondors étaient en train de gagner. Il se dit que ce n'était pas étonnant, avec Ted Lupin au contrôle, hurlant des ordres et des insultes à tout va. Le Poufsouffle regarda la scène encore quelques secondes avant de retourner dans le grand hall : il avait envie d'un chocolat chaud avant de se diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch. Il avait repéré un passage secret quelques temps plus tôt, qui menait à l'arrière du château. C'était une bonne occasion de l'essayer. Le jeune homme ignora ses camarades de Poufsouffle quand il passa à sa table. De toute façon, ils avaient compris qu'il ne voulait pas se mêler à eux. Ils avaient peur de lui. Il ignora aussi son frère qui le salua moqueusement et il choisit, un gobelet à la main, une pâtisserie française. Le croissant était sa viennoiserie préférée et, même si ce n'était pas aussi consistant que le porridge, c'était tout aussi bon. Son regard survola la table des Serdaigles. Victoire lui avait appris que sa mère était française. Néron Lafleur avait un nom… français. En y réfléchissant bien, chaque maison avait au moins un élève qui n'était pas complètement anglais. La preuve : lui et son frère portaient le nom d'auteur ou de poète français… Il était donc logique que le petit-déjeuner ne soit pas tout à fait… traditionnel.

Il finit sa boisson avant d'emprunter le passage - sait-on jamais, il pourrait le renverser - et il marcha quelques minutes. En sortant, il reconnut un couloir menant à l'arrière du château. Il ne put retenir ses lèvres de s'étirer en un fin sourire et il avala son dernier morceau de croissant. Il était génial.

Paul traversa un autre couloir et ouvrit une porte. Elle le mena directement vers l'extérieur et il inspira profondément.

La première neige de décembre, un beau présage pour un Noël blanc. Il fit quelques pas prudents. Ici, c'était encore immaculé, super paysage.

Il ferma les yeux et quelque chose de dur le frappa au visage.

Il sursauta, les larmes montant selon la douleur.

- Hahaha ! T'as vu la tête qu'il a fait quand il se l'ait pris dans la tête ?

Il connaissait cette voix. La colère monta d'un cran, rester calme, ignorer ce crétin.

- Tu vises super bien ! En plus, il ne nous a même pas entendu !

Il connaissait cette voix. La colère monta d'un cran, rester calme, ignorer cette idiote.

- Tu crois qu'il est pétrifié ?

- Aucune idée, on retente ?

Il se prit à nouveau une boule de neige, cette fois-ci, dans le ventre.

Rester calme, être digne de son père.

Une autre boule de neige atterrit sur son épaule.

Il devait se contrôler.

- Il n'est pas mort quand même !

- Non, je pense qu'il essaye simplement de jouer le gars super cool et super calme rien que pour t'impressionner, Victoire. Mais en vrai, il est en train de pleurer comme un bé…

Victoire regarda la neige qui collait encore sur le crâne du brun. Elle mit quelques instants à comprendre avant d'éclater de rire.

- Tu t'es fait avoir !

Artémis s'ébroua. Il se baissa, ramassant de la neige tout en parlant.

- Alors comme ça, Nott, commença-t-il mielleusement, comme son père lui avait appris. Tu veux la guerre ?

- Tu as commencé !

La jeune Serdaigle regarda Paul amassé autant de neige que possible. Elle eut la bonne idée de se reculer. Ces deux-la pouvaient être explosifs quand ils le voulaient.

- Je t'ai toujours trouvé très coincé, nargua Artémis en fusillant le Poufsouffle avec ses boules de neige improvisées.

- Et moi, trop extravagant !

- Tu ne parles jamais !

- Et tu parles trop !

- Faut bien que je comble le silence ! Tu es comme une tombe !

- Et toi un pigeon à roucouler sans cesse !

- Un pigeon ? Je ne suis pas un volatile ! Je suis un Malfoy !

Ils tournèrent la tête dans la même direction en constatant que certaines boules de neige étaient lancées de cet endroit, endroit où une jeune fille rousse préparait de nouveaux missiles.

Elle dut remarquer le silence soudain pesant parce qu'elle se releva, un sourire innocent mais trop hésitant sur le visage.

- Je suis une fille, tenta-t-elle. Vous n'allez pas me faire du mal ?

Le sourire que les deux garçons s'échangèrent lui fit comprendre que non, ils allaient être sans pitié. Elle s'enfuit, mi-hurlant, mi-riant.

…

Ils ne surent jamais qu'une paire d'yeux verts les suivait depuis le début, un sourire nostalgique sur le visage. Ils ne surent jamais que le professeur Potter avait la sensation de se retrouver en eux, par ce matin de neige et qu'il voulait se rapprocher de ce trio tout récent. Peut-être était-ce parce que la jeune fille rousse était la nièce de son meilleur ami ou bien parce que le petit brun lui rappelait son adolescence en beaucoup plus heureux et plus libre.

Il soupira. Une semaine encore et ce seraient les vacances.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Les jours qui suivirent, Artémis se rendit compte de la magie de la neige. Paul était toujours aussi asocial mais, quand ils se voyaient, une lueur complice apparaissait dans ses yeux. Ils s'installaient à la même table en cours quand l'occasion se présentait.

Il remarqua aussi que Victoire était plus ouverte avec lui et allait jusqu'à se rendre à sa propre table à l'heure des repas pour discuter de tel ou tel point d'un cours ou juste pour entendre les derniers potins.

Le soir, à l'heure où Artémis et la jeune fille se retrouvaient pour faire leurs devoirs ensemble, Paul les rejoignait. La première demi-heure était toujours studieuse jusqu'à ce que ça parte en fou rire ou en chuchotement conspirateur.

Le Gryffondor devait avouer qu'il se sentait bien avec ces deux-la, pas de prise de tête, pas de non-dit. Bien sûr, ils appartenaient à des maisons différentes et leurs passés étaient différents mais l'entente s'était installée et les langues s'étaient peu à peu déliées.

Entre autre, les garçons apprirent que Victoire avait du sang vêla et qu'elle était bilingue, français et Anglais.

Paul avait été perdu quand il l'avait entendu prononcer quelques phrases anodines dans cette langue. Il l'avait été encore plus quand Artémis avoua la parler aussi, en raison de ses racines très anciennes avec ce pays.

…

Le jour des vacances arriva très rapidement.

Artémis était tout excité à l'idée de revoir son père et sa grand-mère. Ducray hululait à tout va et Paul grogna quelque chose sur les animaux qui ressemblaient à leur maître.

Ils partagèrent un compartiment à trois et parlèrent de leurs projets pour les vacances de Noël.

Vers le milieu du voyage, Alexandre passa voir le brun, et voulut lui parler seul à seul. Artémis tenta d'ignorer la tension subite dans le compartiment et sortit avec le jumeau.

- Je voulais t'offrir ça, expliqua le Serpentard quand ils furent assez éloignés. Comme on ne se verra pas pendant deux semaines, je voulais au moins te donner un cadeau pour Noël.

Il lui tendit une petite boîte. Artémis se sentit extrêmement gêné et tenta de refuser.

- Ne t'en fais pas, sourit l'autre. J'ai pas fait ça par obligation mais parce que j'en avais envie. Comme ma mère n'aime pas les animaux… je n'aurai pas la possibilité de te l'envoyer.

Artémis accepta finalement, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Merci beaucoup, Alex.

Le châtain hocha de la tête et s'en alla, lui proposant d'ouvrir son cadeau le plus tôt possible et de le porter rapidement.

Il retourna ensuite dans son compartiment, où ses deux amis chuchotaient.

- De quoi avez-vous parlé, demanda-t-il en s'installant près de Victoire.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il était dangereux, fit Paul en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais il n'a rien fait ! s'agaça le brun. Il m'a juste offert un cadeau.

- Ne l'ouvre pas ! Ça peut être dangereux !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Alex est tout à fait correct. Je ne comprends pas ta colère ! C'est ton frère, bon sang ! Pourquoi tu le traites comme ça ?

La dispute était stérile, ils le savaient. Ils l'avaient eu un nombre incalculable de fois et cette fois-ci, Victoire les interrompit en arrachant la boîte des mains du brun.

- Que…

- Je vais l'ouvrir, soupira-t-elle avec un regard sévère. Si ça m'explose à la figure, tu sauras qu'il avait raison sinon Paul, tu t'excuseras auprès d'Arty.

Les garçons eurent l'air de bouder mais elle savait qu'ils avaient saisi le message.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit le paquet. Une montre se trouvait sur un petit coussin.

- C'est pas très dangereux.

La remarque, moqueuse et un peu soulagée, plana dans le compartiment.

Paul sortit sans un mot, laissant le gryffondor et la serdaigle seuls.

Artémis ne se sentit pas le courage d'aller le chercher pour s'expliquer. Il en avait assez de ses remontrances et de ses remarques.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il vit des étincelles à côté de lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna-t-il en voyant Victoire grommelée des mots en pointant sa baguette sur la montre.

- Je regarde si elle n'est pas dangereuse, expliqua-t-elle en semblant satisfaite de ses sorts de vérification. C'est mon oncle George qui me les a appris.

Artémis acquiesça, peu convaincu. Cependant il récupéra quand même sa montre et la mit à son poignée.

Le reste du trajet se passa… bien. Paul ne revint pas.

Victoire et lui sortirent du train avec leurs valises, guettant leurs familles.

Le brun aperçut un groupe de roux et supposa que c'était la famille Weasley. Il regarda une blonde attrapée son amie et lui parler en français pendant qu'une petite fille et un petit garçon faisaient la fête à son amie.

Artémis supposa que c'était son frère et sa sœur. Il remarqua qu'un roux le fixait, éberlué et il décida de partir au plus vite. Il réussit à attirer l'attention de Victoire, lui fit quelques signes et s'en alla. Son père devait être un peu plus loin.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Draco Malfoy était impatient mais ne le montrait pas. Il était un Malfoy, il devait garder un visage neutre et fier en public. Il regardait la foule compacte autour du Poudlard Express et tirait sur son cou le plus discrètement possible. Où était son fils, par Merlin !

Il regretta une seconde qu'Artémis ne soit pas blond. S'il avait été blond comme lui, il l'aurait repéré immédiatement mais non ! Il avait fallu qu'il soit brun.

- Papa !

Draco sourit. Non, son fils était PARFAIT, un petit brun avec de beaux yeux verts qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

Il oublia les sorciers autour d'eux qui rêvaient de le tuer ou de lui lancer un maléfice et Draco Malfoy prit son fils dans ses bras, humant son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué. Artémis était de retour.

- Grand-mère n'est pas là ? chuchota son fils à son oreille.

- Elle est restée à la maison, acquiesça le blond. Des choses à… gérer.

Artémis n'eut pas besoin de plus pour savoir que Narcissa Malfoy était en train de convaincre son mari d'accueillir son petit-fils le plus naturellement possible.

Il haussa les épaules intérieurement. Il s'en fichait. Lucius lui faisait une scène pour tous ses faits et gestes depuis qu'il était entré dans leurs vies. Il crut repérer Paul et sa famille au loin mais ne s'arrêta pas.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Le Manoir Malfoy était comme dans ses souvenirs : grand, beau, froid, un peu moins impersonnel peut-être.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Narcissa Malfoy, sa grand-mère, avait pris les choses en main. Elle avait sauvé sa famille du Lord Noir en cachant le fait qu'Harry Potter était encore en vie.

Si on y réfléchissait bien, le Sauveur du Monde avait une dette envers elle.

Elle avait aussi décidé de tout changer dans le Manoir, le fait que le sorcier le plus dangereux et le plus noir ait vécu chez eux les avait quelque peu traumatisés. Alors elle avait changé les meubles et les couleurs, donnant les vieilleries à des œuvres caritatives, ignorant les faibles protestations de son mari. Il n'avait plus son mot à dire, il était libre grâce à Harry Potter mais il avait perdu toute son influence dans le monde magique.

- Artémis !

Le jeune homme eut un sourire éclatant. Il fonça vers sa grand-mère, qui l'attendait devant la porte d'entrée, bras écartés. Elle le réceptionna tant bien que mal, le serrant à l'étouffer.

Il avait déjà dit qu'il adorait sa grand-mère ?

Le jeune homme attendit qu'elle ait terminé son inspection avant de poser la question de politesse.

- Grand-père est-il là ?

- Il doit être quelque part en train de bouder, lâcha-t-elle distraitement. Tu as changé quelque chose ? Il faut te couper ces cheveux.

- Non, rien de particulier.

- Entre mon chéri, il fait froid dehors.

Artémis sourit. Il était rentré chez lui. C'était cool.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Les vacances se passèrent presque bien. Lucius n'était présent qu'aux repas et eut la délicatesse de ne rien dire de très méchant sur son petit-fils.

Quant à ce dernier, il ne répondait pas à ses piques ou à ses critiques. Son père lui avait appris à ne pas répliquer à ses aînés, surtout avec ceux de sa famille.

Un soir, Draco remarqua la montre au poignet de son fils.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'étonna-t-il. Une montre ? Mais tu détestes en porter !

- C'est juste un cadeau, expliqua Artémis, gêné. Un ami me l'a offert alors j'essaye de lui faire plaisir en le portant.

- Tu n'as pas à la porter à la maison, répliqua l'adulte. Ton ami n'est pas là.

- Il faut bien que je m'habitue !

- Quand tu étais petit, taquina Draco, je t'ai offert une montre. Tu l'avais mise à ton poignet et tu avais commencé à hurler que c'était gênant et que tu détestais cette sensation. Je crois même que tu l'as brisé. Je l'ai gardé en souvenir.

Le brun se sentit tout à coup très gêné. Ce souvenir ne datait pas beaucoup… c'était il y a six mois.

- C'est Alexandre qui me l'a offert, grommela-t-il.

- Nott ? s'étonna son père. Lequel ? Serpentard ? Ou… Poufsouffle ?

- Serpentard. Il m'a dit ne pas avoir de hibou chez lui alors il lui sera impossible de me l'envoyer le jour de Noël.

- Eh bien… c'est gentil de sa part.

- Oui, dis Papa, est-ce qu'on pourrait aller acheter des cadeaux ? Je voudrais en offrir à mes amis.

Draco le fixa. À son âge, il attendait qu'on lui offre des cadeau, pas l'inverse mais Artémis n'était pas lui alors il eut un sourire et acquiesça.

Tant qu'il pourrait voir ce sourire heureux sur les lèvres de son fils, il ferait n'importe quoi.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Harry Potter se baladait avec son meilleur ami sur le Chemin de Traverse. Avec les cours, les vacances et les missions du roux, ils n'avaient plus le temps de se voir.

- George doit avoir pas mal de monde avec les fêtes qui arrivent.

Le brun acquiesça. La neige tombait doucement, allégeant le froid et, au loin, ils voyaient le magasin des Farces et Attrapes pour sorciers facétieux.

- On va faire un tour ? proposa Harry. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu George.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le magasin, parlant du petit Hugo qui avait maintenant quatre mois et de la filleule d'Harry, Rose, qui allait sur ses quatre ans.

Le brun souriait en écoutant son ami décrire les faits et gestes de sa petite fille adorée jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive un éclat blond.

Draco Malfoy se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue et semblait discuter avec sa main…

Il se dirigea vers lui, sans se soucier de Ron, le cœur battant.

Et pourtant, plus il se rapprochait, moins il pensait rêver. Le blond, son ennemi d'école, se tenait devant une boutique et discutait sérieusement avec un petit brun. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux quand Draco Malfoy, le fier aristocrate imbu de lui-même de son enfance éclata de rire avant de frotter la tête de son enfant.

- Malfoy…

Le père et le fils se tournèrent vers lui et il lui sembla revivre cette scène.

Draco se mit devant son fils, perdant son sourire, ses yeux gris se plissant à sa vue.

- Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Sympa l'accueil. Après toutes ces années, il restait quand même ce petit con ?

- Bonjour, comment ça va ? Moi, ça va et toi ? Je pense que ce que je fais ne te regarde pas mais rien que pour te faire chier, je vais t'avouer que je suis là pour me promener avec une escort girl.

Il avait dit ça sur un ton acide et provocateur et le regretta tout de suite en voyant l'air effaré du blond qui tentait d'enfoncer le bonnet de son fils un peu plus sur sa tête.

- Surveille ton langage par Merlin ! s'écria-t-il. Il y a des enfants ici ! Tu n'as pas honte ?

- Artémis, salua le brun avec un sourire gêné, en se mettant à sa hauteur. Ça va ?

- Bonjour… professeur.

Ah oui, il était prof, il l'oubliait dès qu'il sortait de Poudlard.

- Que fais-tu là ? continua-t-il.

- J'essaye de trouver un cadeau avec mon père, expliqua le petit avec un sourire timide. Enfin, plusieurs.

- Pour les jumeaux Nott et Victoire, je suppose.

Un hochement de tête et Harry sourit. Il passa une main sur la tête du petit Gryffondor et se leva.

- Je ne vais pas te retarder plus que ça alors, bon courage et… joyeux Noël ?

Harry avait tourné son regard sur le visage tendu de Draco. Ce dernier acquiesça et poussa son fils dans l'animalerie.

- Le monde est bizarrement fait.

Le brun sursauta et vit son ami à côté de lui. Il regardait la porte où avaient disparu les Malfoy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Eh bien… tu sais que dans le monde, commença le roux avec hésitation, les individus sont nombreux à avoir un sosie.

Hochement de tête.

- En voyant le fils… de Malfoy… Eh bien, j'ai cru te revoir à son âge.

- Tu n'es pas le premier à me le dire, réfléchit le brun. Hagrid m'a aussi fait cette réflexion mais je n'ai pas de fils caché, ni rien qui ait un lien avec ça !

Ron haussa les épaules. Ce n'était qu'une théorie mais il était étonnant de retrouver Draco Malfoy, presque treize ans plus tard, avec un fils brun dans les bras, qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout !

**OoooooOoooooO**

_Artémis,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Joyeux Noël ! Tu dois être étonné par mon silence aussi long. Mais j'étais partie en France voir mes grands-parents, j'ai oublié de te prévenir._

_Ma tante a publié un livre sur la guerre de l'époque de nos parents, il y a quelques jours. Elle y relate tout ce qu'elle a fait avec son mari et oncle Harry pour stopper Voldemort. C'est vraiment extra ! Je voulais te l'offrir avant de rentrer à Poudlard. Comme ça, nous pourrons en discuter. J'ai donné un exemplaire à Paul aussi. J'espère qu'il va apprécier et que tu ne l'as pas déjà acheté._

_Comment vas-tu sinon ? As-tu avancé le devoir de potions ? Je l'ai presque terminé. Et pour la métamorphose ? Est-ce que tu as réussi les sorts de transfert ?_

_Il faut que je te laisse, on m'appelle._

_Joyeux Noël encore et à la rentrée,_

Victoire Weasley.

...

Artémis regarda le gros pavé qu'il avait à la main. Sur la première de couverture était dessiné un drôle de signe. Comme un triangle contenant un cercle coupé en deux par un trait vertical. Il sourit et feuilleta le livre. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la dédicace.

...

« _À Artémis,_

_le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort_ »

HWG

...

Le brun regarda cette drôle de phrase. Il l'avait déjà lu quelque part. Il haussa les épaules et reposa le livre. Ça lui reviendrait bien un jour.

Il prit un paquet plutôt lourd et se demanda qui lui avait envoyé ça. Un petit mot y était inscrit, qui le fit grimacer.

«_ J'en ai pas besoin alors autant que tu l'utilises_ »

C'était… sympathique.

Il l'ouvrit pourtant et écarquilla à nouveau les yeux : un kit de nettoyage pour balai totalement neuf s'offrait à lui !

Il contenait une grande bouteille de crème à polir spécial manche à balai, une paire de cisailles à brindilles en argent, une minuscule boussole en cuivre à attacher au manche pour les longs voyages et un « Manuel d'entretien des balais ».

Artémis comprit tout de suite de qui venait ce cadeau.

Paul.

Il se rappelait encore de ses plaintes après l'incident du cours de vol. Alexandre avait failli le faire tomber mais, en plus, il avait abîmé son « _Mille Foudres_ » ! Il ne le lui avait pas reproché mais quand il avait été avec Paul… Il sourit en se remémorant le regard clairement agacé du poufsouffle en l'écoutant décrire tous les dégâts que ça avait causé.

Il prit un autre cadeau, tout petit, en se disant qu'il devrait remercier son ami à son retour. C'était vraiment un gars super sympa.

« _Voici mon second cadeau. Malgré mes avertissements, tu ne sembles jamais t'en rappeler. Je te suggère de le garder près de toi à tout moment_ »

Un Rappeltout… avait-il déjà dit que Paul était… sympathique ?

Il eut quand même un sourire désabusé et trouva une boîte de chocogrenouilles dans ses cadeaux. Personne n'avait signé.

* * *

Et voilà, ma bêta lectrice a demandé: Mais et Artémis? il a offert quoi? eh bien... la réponse au prochain chapitre =)

J'espère que ça va vous plaire...

à la prochaine!

EliH


	6. Chapter 5

Salut à tous! Oui je sais, j'ai un retard de... presque une heure sur ce que j'avais dit...

Je ne le dis presque jamais (mais qui s'en doute ?). Tout appartient à JKR à part l'histoire qui se trouve là. Le rating, c'est du T, même si je ne sais pas comment ça va tourner dans le futur. Pas M désolée, ya des gosses, s'il vous plaît, dans l'histoire!

Bon voilà. Depuis le début, très peu de lectrices et lecteurs, voient les jumeaux Nott d'un bon œil. Alors ce chapitre, au lieu de parler d'Harry et Draco, va parler de Paul et d'Alexandre. Certains et certaines vont dire : oh non!

Bah moi, je dirais : oh si! Parce que, voyez-vous, ce chapitre, il était dans ma tête depuis que j'ai créé les jumeaux. Enfin presque mais quand même. Et j'ai vu une très belle occasion de vous faire changer d'avis sur les Nott !

Alors voilà. Et pour ceux et celles qui apprécient les jumeaux, bonne lecture !

Je réponds à celles et ceux (?) qui ne m'ont pas laissé d'adresses pour répondre

(**Javier Made True**: Est-ce que j'ai répondu à ta review?)

**Akane** : Merci à toi pour ta review oui ! Je sais que le fait qu'Artémis soit le prénom d'une fille, choque. Mais justement ! Son nom sera expliqué plus tard mais il y a tellement de passages où son prénom porte tout son sens et où, justement, je fais en sorte que son prénom n'apporte rien. Tu ne me suis pas, hein ? Harry et Draco n'ont pas échangé de caractère. L'un a plus mûri que l'autre je suppose…

**Chipoteuse** : haha, Artémis a acheté… des cadeaux pour ses amis. Et on en parle un peu dans ce chapitre ! Bien contente qu'Artémis te plaise, je l'adore tout autant que les autres. Et pour les Malfoy, il semble bien qu'ils ne soient pas tout blancs dans l'affaire… merci de me suivre au fait !

**L gues**t : Coucou toi ! Et oui, toujours au poste, tu es. Prends ton temps pour lire, je ne vais pas venir te décapiter parce que tu ne m'envoies pas de review à la seconde même haha

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! Et encore merci à Phenixmiyavi qui est trop géniale et pour qui j'écris un OS que je suis sûre qu'elle va pas aimer (Tu peux pas savoir, tu ne l'as pas encore lu, mais je le sens !)

Ps : Je peux le demander maintenant : QUI A VU LES LETTRES « MPREG » DANS LE RESUME ? Haha.

* * *

Draco Malfoy serra une dernière fois son fils dans ses bras et le laissa monter dans le Poudlard Express. Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Et puis, le visage rayonnant d'Artémis le dissuadait de lui demander de rester. Il était un Malfoy, qu'il se reprenne bon sang !

Sa mère ne l'avait pas accompagné aujourd'hui, des choses à faire très importantes apparemment.

Il esquissa un léger sourire quand son fils sortit la tête par la fenêtre pour le saluer une dernière fois pendant que le train se mettait en marche. Il était reparti pour plusieurs mois tout seul.

- Malfoy ?

**OoooooOoooooO**

Artémis salua Ethan qui lui offrit un drôle de papier rouge géant avec un caractère écrit dessus. Il passa et salua d'autres premières années jusqu'à Alex qui lui demanda si la montre lui plaisait.

- Je l'ai laissé dans mon sac, s'excusa le brun. Mais je l'adore. Merci encore.

Le châtain relança sur le livre que lui avait offert le Gryffondor « _L__'__Art de la manipulation orale_ ». Il plaisanta sur le fait qu'il deviendrait le parfait Serpentard avec ce livre et s'excusa auprès de lui, il devait rejoindre ses amis. Artémis se dit que Paul n'avait rien à craindre de son jumeau et il s'en alla.

Cette fois-ci, sa malle et Ducray étaient bien à leur place. Paul se tenait assis sur la banquette, le nez collé à la vitre, une cage à ses côtés.

- Salut.

Pas de réponse. Bon. Le brun avait l'impression d'être revenu des mois en arrière.

Il regarda le hibou qui semblait dormir comme un bienheureux dans sa cage et eut la vague impression qu'il avait un peu maigri depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, avant de remarquer le regard noir posé sur lui.

Paul n'avait pas l'air heureux de le revoir… sûrement à cause de leurs échanges de lettres pendant les vacances.

- Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas de cet animal.

Artémis soupira intérieurement. Super, que le sujet de leurs discussions recommence.

- C'est mon cadeau, répéta pour la énième fois le brun. Je sais que tu adores les animaux et comme je ne t'ai jamais vu avec un chat ou un hibou et qu'Alex m'avait dit que vous n'aviez pas de hibou pour envoyer vos messages, je me suis dit que tu apprécierais…

- Je n'en veux pas !

- Pourquoi tu n'en veux pas ? soupira le brun. C'est chouette un hibou ! Et très pratique ! Bon, je sais que ça demande beaucoup de responsabilités mais tu en es capable ! Je t'ai vu avec le lapin !

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre…

- Alors explique-moi ! C'est quoi le problème avec ce hibou ? Il est gras ? Je suis désolé s'il m'a fait penser au fantôme de ta maison mais il est tout à fait adorable et c'est celui qui m'a le plus attiré.

Artémis soupira à nouveau. À ce rythme-là, sa fortune disparaîtrait avant même qu'il ne la voit.

Paul le fixa, le visage fermé. Il se leva et sortit du compartiment, ignorant Victoire qui venait les saluer.

- Ne me dis pas que vous vous êtes disputés à peine arriver ! s'écria-t-elle, exaspérée.

- Ma robe t'a plue ? Ou tu veux me la rendre ?

Son air agacé disparut rapidement, regardant tour à tour le gros hibou sur la banquette et le brun.

- Tu as offert ÇA à Paul ?

Artémis roula des yeux en sentant les trémolos dans la question de la jeune fille. Elle était en train d'avoir le plus gros fou rire qu'il allait entendre.

**OoooooOoooooO**

- Alors frangin ? Tu t'es disputé avec ton ami ? Tu devrais être… plus sociable, tu sais ?

Paul ignora la remarque de son jumeau et les rires mauvais de ses « amis » et se dirigea vers le coin des Poufsouffles. Là-bas au moins, on le laissait tranquille.

Il trouva une place libre et s'y installa. Son visage se tourna vers la vitre et il inspira profondément. Artémis ne pouvait pas comprendre. Un hibou, c'était déjà trop dangereux.

…

Il se rappelait ce matin de Noël. Son père ne travaillait pas pour une fois, Alexandre et lui avaient ouverts leurs cadeaux ensemble. Alex avait commenté chacun de ses présents, comme d'habitude, faisant rire leur mère, jetant un livre sur la manipulation avec une grimace de dégoût, remerciant leurs parents pour leurs cadeaux pendant que lui ouvrait les siens en silence. Il avait souri en voyant le gros pavé que lui envoyait Victoire, étonné qu'elle ait pensé à lui. Mais lui aussi lui avait offert quelque chose, une jolie broche qui irait parfaitement avec ses cheveux. Ils allaient déjeuner quand le cadeau d'Artémis arriva.

Au début, il avait ricané intérieurement en se disant que les hiboux des Malfoy étaient engraissés pour montrer leurs fortunes. Mais en lisant la lettre du brun, le Poufsouffle était devenu livide. Ce hibou était à lui.

Un sentiment de tendresse l'avait envahi avant d'être remplacé par la terreur. Que devait-il faire ?

Finalement, c'était son père qui était venu voir ce qu'il se passait avec le volatile. L'adulte avait lu derrière son dos et avait ricané en disant quelque chose comme « Les Malfoy, vraiment. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre ».

Paul avait griffonné une lettre rapidement et avait renvoyé le gros hibou. Mais ce dernier était revenu en fin de journée et il n'avait plus eu envie de bouger de la soirée, trop fatigué par son voyage.

Sa mère avait hurlé mais le volatile n'avait pas réagi.

Théodore Nott l'avait calmé, lui proposant de laisser l'oiseau à la garde de leur plus jeune fils, vu que c'était à lui qu'on adressait les lettres. Elle avait accepté, quoiqu'un peu réticente et avait juré que si le hibou faisait une trace dans sa maison, elle en ferait leur dîner.

Paul avait eu peur et avait très mal dormi, surveillant sans cesse la bête pour qu'il ne fasse pas ses besoins sur le sol.

Le matin, l'animal avait englouti l'équivalent de deux tartines de pain avant de s'envoler en mordant affectueusement le doigt de son « maître ».

Alexandre l'avait regardé méchamment puis était sorti se promener, lui était resté à la maison pour faire ses devoirs.

Le hibou était revenu avec une autre lettre du brun. Puis c'était Ducray qui venait, quand Malfoy avait trop de choses à lui dire en peu de temps.

Sa mère hurla pendant une semaine entière. Et finalement, son père l'aida à la convaincre.

Il lui avoua que le hibou était un cadeau puis son père montra toutes les bonnes choses que feraient un tel messager pour eux, la facilité qu'ils auraient s'ils voulaient envoyer une lettre, etc. Bien sûr, Paul dut se mettre à la supplier, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des années et ça avait marché. Il avait promis, juré et presque craché avant que sa mère accepte le volatile et le mette sous sa responsabilité, le menaçant d'en faire un émincé s'il salissait leur maison.

Paul avait été mille fois soulagé et heureux. Il avait un animal pour lui, enfin. Alex n'avait pas été heureux de l'apprendre. Mais le gros hibou - c'était une femelle, il l'avait découvert en faisant des recherches sur son espèce - était irréprochable, comme s'il comprenait ce que jeune garçon lui disait.

…

- Paul ?

- Je crois qu'il dort.

- Mais on ne va pas le laisser comme ça ! Le train s'est arrêté, il faut sortir !

- Taisez-vous…

Le châtain ouvrit un œil. Il s'était endormi sur sa banquette et en regardant autour de lui, il remarqua que les Poufsouffles étaient déjà partis. Le paysage extérieur lui montrait qu'ils étaient arrivés à la gare de Pré-au-Lard et qu'il se faisait déjà bien tard.

- Ça va ? demanda timidement Artémis.

Paul le dévisagea. Vraiment, il était bête.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie la plus proche, suivi par les deux autres.

L'air frais le réveilla complètement et se tourna vers le brun.

- S'il y a un problème à la maison avec le gros hibou, je te l'enverrai.

Le Gryffondor comprit qu'il acceptait enfin son cadeau et il lui sourit.

- Au fait, réfléchit Victoire en suivant la foule compacte des élèves devant eux, comment as-tu appelé ton hibou ? Le Moine Gras ?

Paul sentit parfaitement l'hésitation dans la voix de la jeune fille. Elle ne se remettait apparemment pas de l'apparence de son animal de compagnie. Mais il avait choisi un nom pour ce hibou pendant les vacances, un nom qui lui allait bien.

- _Oléine_. (1)

**OoooooOoooooO**

Deux jumeaux couraient dans le jardin, riant comme des petits fous, heureux de profiter du soleil. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'amis, voire quasiment pas. Mais ils s'en fichaient, ils se suffisaient à eux-mêmes.

- Je suis le Dragon ! Roooarg !

- Et moi le Dresseur !

Ils jouaient à des jeux imaginaires, avec des bouts de bois comme baguettes et leur tête comme batterie de jeu.

Leur mère les laissait s'amuser pendant qu'elle préparait le repas, leur lançant quand même un coup d'œil de temps en temps.

Alexandre et Paul étaient des petits-fils de Mangemorts. Et à cause de ça, ils étaient des victimes. Les moqueries, les regards en biais, les chuchotements à leurs approches les avaient fragilisés. Ils avaient peur du monde extérieur et ne saisissaient pas ce que leur père avait bien pu faire pour qu'ils méritent ça. Alors, après leur maternelle désastreuse, ils s'étaient dirigés vers le monde moldu.

Pourtant, Théodore Nott n'avait jamais été un Mangemort. Et ça, leur mère le savait car ses parents l'avaient caché pendant la guerre. Il ne partageait pas les idéaux de son propre père alors, le jour où il aurait dû être marqué, il s'était enfui, laissant son géniteur souffrir pour sa désertion. Mais, même s'il n'avait rien fait, restant neutre dans cette guerre, il était le fils d'un Mangemort. Il n'avait pas eu droit à la prison, à la plus grande indignation de la population mais il avait payé un lourd dédommagement et toutes ses propriétés avaient été saisies.

Mais les enfants vivaient bien grâce à leur mère et au travail de leur père. Il était devenu comptable dans le monde moldu, utilisant son intelligence et sa perspicacité pour travailler correctement.

- Les enfants ! À table !

Alexandre courut à en perdre haleine, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Il s'était bien amusé et ils en parleraient encore dans leur chambre ce soir.

Mais Paul ne le suivit pas tout de suite.

Leur maison était à la lisière d'une forêt et il avait cru voir quelque chose de blanc, sous un buisson, bouger. Curieux, il s'avança encore un peu, se mettant à quatre pattes pour voir ce que c'était.

Il n'était pas rare de voir un loup ou une biche alors il ne fut pas étonné d'y trouver un lapin.

Par contre, ce qui l'étonna, c'était le tremblement du petit corps. Il devait être blessé.

- Bonjour toi.

Le lapin trembla encore plus. Paul se sentit triste.

- Je vais te guérir, se décida-t-il en tendant les mains. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais ça va aller mieux si tu manges !

Alors il l'emporta avec lui, ignorant les appels de sa mère.

…

Alexandre était gêné. Son frère ne voulait plus jouer avec lui et le pire, c'est qu'il s'enfermait tout seul dans le grenier, lieu où toute la famille détestait entrer.

Il n'aimait pas monter tout en haut alors il ne savait pas ce que Paul faisait à l'étage toute la journée. Il l'attendait pourtant à l'heure des repas et lui demandait ce qu'il y avait d'aussi intéressant dans ce lieu « lugubre » et « poussiéreux ». Mais tout ce qu'il tirait de son frère, c'était un grand sourire et un air rêveur.

Et il se sentait un peu plus seul.

Alors, un après-midi, alors que leur mère demandait à son jumeau de l'aider à faire le ménage, il grimpa dans le grenier. Il ne trouva rien au début puis, en s'enfonçant un peu, de drôles de bruits l'inquiétèrent. Il hurla quand une forme blanche s'approcha de lui mais en découvrant que c'était un lapin, qui s'enfuyait à cause de son cri, la colère le traversa. Il comprit que c'était à cause de cette bestiole que son frère le délaissait ! Il essaya bien de l'attraper pour le jeter par la lucarne mais l'animal était malin, il se cachait entre les boîtes et les bibelots.

Alexandre dut arrêter au bout d'un moment, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire sans aide. Il se promit donc de le faire disparaître et de récupérer son frère par tous les moyens.

Et cette promesse qu'il s'était faite se réalisa une semaine après, en faisant le ménage avec sa mère.

Cette dernière pestait contre les araignées qui prenaient un malin plaisir à faire des toiles dans les escaliers et vérifiait si leur cave était infestée de rats ou non avec un sort.

Il se rappela que sa mère détestait les animaux, à poil, à plume, à écaille, elle les détestait tous autant qu'ils étaient et c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils n'avaient pas de hibou et qu'ils devaient envoyer leurs messages en allant à la poste du Chemin de Traverse.

Alexandre comprit la raison pour laquelle son frère ne leur avait rien dit pour le lapin et ressentit un pincement au cœur. Ça ne le dérangeait pas de ne pas avoir d'animaux mais Paul en réclamait un à tous les noëls et à tous ses anniversaires depuis qu'il était en âge de parler.

Il se secoua. Ce mammifère était en train de lui voler son frère et le meilleur moyen d'arriver à son but, c'était de le faire en cachette, sans que Paul ne le sache…

…

Paul était ravi. Son père était rentré tôt et leur avait proposé une petite sortie au parc du coin pour nourrir les canards. Alexandre et lui avaient sauté sur l'occasion et s'étaient amusés comme des fous. Il se rendait compte qu'il délaissait un peu son frère mais il devait comprendre ! Il était tellement heureux de pouvoir s'occuper d'un animal ! Ce jour-là, il se dit qu'il pourrait lui partager son secret. Alexandre ne le dirait pas à leur mère et ils s'occuperaient du lapin ensemble. Il rentra donc, le sourire aux lèvres pendant que son père embrassait sa mère.

Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas que sa mère le rappelait pour le dîner. Ce soir-là, elle avait préparé un bien drôle de ragoût.

- Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé, soupira son père en embrassant la joue de sa mère.

- C'est un peu bizarre comme goût, fit remarquer Paul timidement.

- Mais non, le contra son jumeau. Ça a un peu le goût de poulet ! C'est super bon, maman !

Leur mère eut un sourire ravi et expliqua la provenance de cette viande.

- J'étais allée récupérer certaines choses dans le grenier quand j'ai remarqué des saletés sur le sol. J'ai tout de suite compris que ça devait être une quelconque bestiole qui s'était cachée là et quelle n'a pas été ma surprise en trouvant un gros lapin entre deux cartons qui tentaient de s'enfuir !

Paul lâcha sa fourchette, son sang se glaçant dans ses veines.

- Je l'ai stupéfixé et je me suis dit que ça ferait un bon dîner. J'ai rajouté d'autres viandes bien sûr, sinon, le ragout n'aurait pas eu beaucoup de consistance.

Il crut entendre Alexandre la féliciter, sa tête bourdonnait. Il se leva précipitamment de sa chaise, ignorant les appels de ses parents.

Faites qu'il soit encore là, faites que Neige soit toujours là.

Il sentit un haut-le-cœur mais ne vomit pas. Neige devait être en haut, à l'attendre. Il lui monterait le long des jambes, en le reniflant et ils passeraient la soirée comme ça.

Mais quand il monta, il n'y avait plus trace d'assiettes, de papier journal ou de Neige.

- Neige ?

Pas de réponse.

- Neige ? Sors, je suis là.

Pas de petits bruits.

- C'est moi…

Pas de petits reniflements.

- Neige…

Pas de poils blancs.

Paul éclata en sanglot, se retenant de vomir ce qu'il avait mangé. Il était un assassin. Il avait entraîné le petit lapin dans la tanière du loup et il en payait les conséquences. Puis, une heure après, il s'endormit là, sur le sol poussiéreux du grenier, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Son père le retrouva ainsi et, quand il l'allongea sur son lit, Paul se réveilla brièvement. Il crut discerner la voix de son frère et de sa mère dans le couloir.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé ce livre dont tu me parlais, Alex, fit la voix de sa mère. J'étais tellement occupée avec ce lapin que ça m'est sorti de la tête.

- Ce n'est pas grave maman, répondit joyeusement son jumeau. Je l'ai retrouvé tout à l'heure dans la boîte sous mon lit. Merci encore pour ce repas ! C'était délicieux !

Paul ferma les yeux, sombrant dans un sommeil agité.

…

Les jours qui suivirent le ragout de lapin, Alex ne remarqua aucune amélioration chez son frère. Ce dernier était même pire. Il ne souriait plus, ne sortait plus de leur chambre et ne parlait plus. Il avait beau lui proposer de sortir s'amuser dans le jardin ou de faire une partie de cartes explosives, l'autre refusait.

Cet état le rendait triste et coléreux en même temps, triste parce que son frère ne lui revenait toujours pas et qu'il était toujours aussi seul et coléreux parce que tout était de la faute de ce lapin. Il était bien content que sa mère en ait fait leur dîner. Telle avait été sa vengeance sur cette bestiole ! Il en avait même redemandé.

- Allez Paul, soupira Alex pour la énième fois. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on joue aux Dresseurs et aux Dragons ? Il faut beau aujourd'hui !

- Je n'ai pas envie…

Son jumeau était devenu amorphe. Il le détestait pour ça.

- Allez quoi !

- Laisse-moi tranquille.

Alexandre n'en pouvait plus. Il avait été patient, gentil, souriant. Mais c'était trop. Ça faisait presque une semaine que le mammifère était mort et son ombre persistait.

- Il est mort et tu continues à faire la tête ? demanda-t-il férocement. J'ai envie de dire tant mieux.

Le regard marron de son frère, si semblable au sien, le fixait enfin.

- Cette bestiole te manipulait, continua Alex avec un grimace. Il faisait tout pour que tu t'éloignes de moi. J'ai dit à maman que je ne trouvais plus un vieux livre et qu'il devait être dans le grenier. Elle a dit qu'elle chercherait pendant que nous serions dehors. J'ai fait exprès de retirer l'assiette que tu lui avais donné et je l'ai jeté. Ça peut nous contaminer si on mange dedans. Pourtant, même s'il est parti, tu continues à m'ignorer ! Pourquoi tu me laisses tout seul hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de mieux que moi ?

Paul était trop atterré pour répondre. Son frère… était le responsable.

Alexandre, n'ayant pas de réponse, s'enfuit de leur chambre, les larmes aux yeux. Son frère l'avait abandonné. Il était seul maintenant.

…

Ce soir-là, Paul demanda à avoir une chambre individuelle. Cette demande étonna ses parents mais Alexandre approuva avec force ricanements et remarques désobligeantes.

Les parents Nott comprirent qu'ils s'étaient disputés. Mais deux jours plus tard, voyant qu'il n'y avait pas d'amélioration, Théodore Nott accéda à la demande de son fils.

Ils ne surent jamais qu'un lapin avait été la raison de ce froid. Mais la déchirure entre leurs jumeaux les inquiéta.

Paul se refermait sur lui, ne souriant presque plus, parlant peu, pendant qu'Alex s'ouvrait au monde et se créait une cour autour de lui, jouant les grands leaders du haut de ses sept ans.

Quatre ans plus tard, la situation n'avait pas changé.

* * *

(1) : allez regarder ce que signifie ce mot. Je m'en fais une vague idée, mais je veux que vous compreniez le sens de ce nom

Voilà c'est terminé pour le moment, merci de m'avoir lu et j'espère que vous pensez aux jumeaux autrement, maintenant ! Je les adore !

Et, simple curiosité (et pour me rapprocher un peu de vous) : comment voyiez-vous la suite ? C'est Donnaqueenly qui m'y a fait penser!

EliH


	7. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour à tous ! Et voilà, ma bêta a géré même avec le gros manque de communications qu'a engendré la perte de mon portable. Qu'est-ce que je t'adore...**_

_**Sinon, ya eu des petits couac dans ce chapitre, parce que voyez-vous, ce chapitre, il vous apprend des choses, mais il sert aussi de transition. Vos reviews m'ont amusé parce que vous étiez nombreuses à me demander qui était la mère des jumeaux. Et la réponse, elle est là. Je suis contente de ne pas l'avoir laissé de côté, surtout qu'elle a décidé de s'immiscer dans mes plans... vilaine maman Nott.**_

_**Sinon, je peux vous dire que tenter d'écrire sur la mode d'Harry Potter, et en restant fidèle à cette univers, c'est trop dur ! On a eu une discussion par mail avec ma bêta sur le sort Expelliarmus. Quand avait-il été enseigné ?**_

_**Bref voilà, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, même si je doute de plus en plus. Le chapitre suivant sera... eh bien il sera pire, mais on verra Draco plus souvent, avec Harry. Enfin...**_

* * *

Draco Malfoy regardait les alentours, tapant nerveusement du pied sous la table. Comment avait-il fini ici ? Il ne pouvait pas s'en aller, le code de la galanterie et de la politesse l'en empêchait. On ne laissait pas une femme en plan comme ça. Mais là, il avait une furieuse envie de le faire.

- Draco, arrêtes de faire trembler la table.

- Parkinson, je ne fais rien trembler du tout.

- C'est Nott maintenant.

Le blond roula des yeux face au petit sourire de la femme.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois mariée.

- À lui ? demanda-t-elle en prenant sa tasse de thé. Simple concours de circonstances qui a fait qu'on s'est retrouvé tous les deux pendant la guerre. Tu sais que ma famille était neutre dans ce conflit. Ils se sont cachés pendant des mois pendant que j'étais à

Poudlard. Sait-on jamais, si le Lord Noir avait gagné, j'aurais eu des soutiens près de vous et sinon, si Potter avait été le vainqueur, nous n'aurions rien subi. C'est vers les vacances de Noël que nous avons découvert Théodore dans les champs. Il avait dû transplaner mais s'était évanoui. Il n'a pas voulu nous expliquer les raisons de sa fuite mais, d'après ce que mon père avait remarqué, ça devait faire des jours qu'il fuyait, sans nourriture ni eau.

Draco la regarda. Pourquoi lui racontait-elle son passé ?

- Nous avons passé de longs mois ensemble après la guerre et, après son procès injuste, il m'a demandé en mariage, soupira-t-elle. Bien sûr, au début, j'ai pensé que c'était un mensonge. Après tout, j'étais Pansy Parkinson, la fille qui ressemble plus à un bouledogue qu'à autre chose, qui passait son temps à clamer qu'elle serait la future madame Malfoy pendant nos années à Poudlard.

Draco se sentit un peu honteux. C'était lui qui avait lancé ces moqueries derrière son dos et pourtant, Pansy avait toujours fait comme si de rien n'était, continuant à minauder près de lui.

- Tu te rappelles que Théodore était un solitaire pendant nos années d'école, poursuivit-elle en le détaillant. J'ai eu du mal à me rapprocher de lui. Il est… particulier mais il plaisait à mes parents et il me plaisait vraiment. Il est très discret mais quand je parle de quelque chose que je désire à demi-mot, il me l'achète tout de suite.

Draco avait envie de partir, vraiment.

- Nous vivons du côté moldu maintenant. Théo est devenu comptable dans leur monde et il gagne plutôt bien sa vie. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire, à part faire le ménage et m'occuper des enfants.

Le blond s'étouffa avec son café. Pansy Parkinson ? La Sang-Pure qui passait son temps à hurler quand elle voyait un animal s'approcher trop près d'elle ?

- Nous avons grandi, Draco, l'accusa-t-elle en lui tendant une serviette en papier.

- Oui, oui, grommela-t-il. Pardon. Le cadeau que mon fils a offert à… Paul, oui, Paul vous a plu ?

Un reniflement de dédain lui répondit.

- Je déteste les animaux, fit-t-elle hautainement. Même à l'école, je n'avais ni chat ni hibou mais Théo m'a persuadée que Paul serait plus heureux avec un animal et il a raison. Ça faisait bien des années que je ne l'avais plus vu sourire comme ça.

Draco hocha la tête. Il se rappelait qu'Artémis se plaignait sans arrêt de la mauvaise humeur de son ami.

- Comment va… ton fils ?

Il leva les yeux, sentant son cœur cogner plus fort contre ses côtes quand il vit le petit sourire calculateur et les yeux qu'elle posait sur lui.

_Elle sait._

- Il va bien, répondit-il plus froidement qu'il n'aurait dû. J'ai décidé de laisser un peu tomber toutes ces histoires de Sang-Purs pour que mon fils fasse ce qu'il a envie de faire. Bien sûr, mon père n'en est pas très heureux mais que veux-tu. Notre temps a changé, les Sang-Purs ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient.

Comprenant qu'elle ne saurait rien de plus, elle soupira.

- Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de mes camarades.

- Ils sont tous soit en prison, soit en fuite, soit morts.

Il n'aurait pas dû mais il avait envie de partir. Cette discussion était stérile.

Et comme si un dieu quelconque l'avait entendu, une drôle de sonnerie sortit du sac à main de Pansy.

Elle s'excusa et prit un petit boîtier dans sa main. Elle le colla à son oreille et parla.

Parkinson était devenue folle, ça devait être ça.

- Je suis désolée, fit-elle en se levant, un appel de Théo. Il a dit qu'il allait passer me chercher en voiture.

Draco la regarda d'un air stupide jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à rire.

- La technologie moldue est vraiment intéressante, gloussa-t-elle en montrant son téléphone portable. C'est ça que j'aime chez eux. Je te laisse et… Draco ? Tu as changé. J'ai vu ton comportement avec… ton fils.

Il la regarda s'en aller, le cœur battant. Merlin, le monde avait changé depuis la guerre.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Néron Lafleur se tenait dans sa salle commune, en cette soirée d'avant-veille de la rentrée, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Il avait attendu tous ces mois et enfin, il avait une preuve que les Malfoy étaient des pourritures. Il tenait la montre dans ses mains, attendant qu'elle dévoile tous ses secrets car oui, elle était enchantée. Il l'avait commandée exprès avant les vacances et avait demandé à Nott de faire parvenir ce présent à Malfoy comme étant son cadeau.

Quand tous les élèves étaient sortis du Poudlard Express, il était entré dans le compartiment du Gryffondor et avait volé la montre.

Il suffisait de tapoter sur l'objet avec sa baguette pour que toutes les conversations qu'elle avait enregistrées lui parviennent sur papier, fabuleuse invention qu'était cette montre Weasley.

Il s'exécuta donc, regardant avec une certaine excitation le rouleau de parchemin apparaître dans les airs avec, inscrit dessus, tout ce qui s'était dits pendant les vacances.

…

_« - Alors tu es revenu ?_

_- Oui, grand-père. Content de voir que vous allez bien._

_- J'irais mieux si je te ne voyais pas._

_- Lucius !_

_- Papa !_

_- Je retourne à mes affaires._

_- Grand-père est toujours le même._

_- Je suis désolée mon chéri, ton grand-père s'est levé du mauvais pied.»_

…

_« - Artémis, as-tu fait tes devoirs ?_

_- Oui. À part celui en histoire, j'ai du mal à comprendre. Tu veux bien m'aider ?_

_- Le vieux Binns est toujours là ?_

_- Oui. Tout le monde s'endort à son cours même Victoire. »_

…

_« - Maître Artémis ! Vous avez fait tomber votre serviette !_

_- Ce n'est pas grave Pruny, laisse ça là ! Il faut que j'aille dans le jardin ! Il neige !_

_- Mais Maître !_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à courir comme le dernier des moldus !_

_- Bonjour grand-père, toujours en forme à ce que je vois._

_- Comporte-toi comme si tu étais un Malfoy, par Merlin !_

_- Mais je suis un Malfoy, grand-père._

_- Lucius, laisse donc ton petit-fils tranquille ! »_

…

_« - Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'étonna-t-il. Une montre ? Mais tu détestes en porter !_

_- C'est juste un cadeau, expliqua Artémis, gêné. Un ami me l'a offert alors j'essaye de lui faire plaisir en le portant._

_- Tu n'as pas à la porter à la maison, répliqua l'adulte. Ton ami n'est pas là._

_- Il faut bien que je m'habitue !_

_- Quand tu étais petit, taquina Draco, je t'ai offert une montre. Tu l'avais mise à ton poignet et tu avais commencé à hurler que c'était gênant et que tu détestais cette sensation. Je crois même que tu l'as brisée. Je l'ai gardée en souvenir._

_- C'est Alexandre qui me l'a offert, grommela-t-il._

_- Nott ? s'étonna son père. Lequel ? Serpentard ? Ou… Poufsouffle ?_

_- Serpentard. Il m'a dit ne pas avoir de hibou chez lui alors il lui sera impossible de me l'envoyer le jour de Noël._

_- Eh bien… c'est gentil de sa part._

_- Oui, dis Papa, est-ce qu'on pourrait aller acheter des cadeaux ? Je voudrais en offrir à mes amis. »_

…

_« - Que dis-tu d'essayer des gants pour ton ami ?_

_- Papa, j'ai déjà assez donné avec la robe de Victoire, je pense. Pas question que je me remette à porter quoi que ce soit._

_- Malfoy…_

_- Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?_

_- Bonjour, comment ça va ? Moi, ça va et toi ? Je pense que ce que je fais ne te regarde pas mais rien que pour te faire chier, je vais t'avouer que je suis là pour me promener avec une escort girl._

_- Surveille ton langage par Merlin ! s'écria-t-il. Il y a des enfants ici ! Tu n'as pas honte ?_

_- Artémis, salua le brun avec un sourire gêné, en se mettant à sa hauteur. Ça va ?_

_- Bonjour… professeur._

_- Que fais-tu là ? continua-t-il._

_- J'essaye de trouver un cadeau avec mon père, expliqua le petit avec un sourire timide. Enfin, plusieurs._

_- Pour les jumeaux Nott et Victoire, je suppose._

_- Je ne vais pas te retarder plus que ça alors, bon courage et… joyeux Noël ?_

_- Ce Potter, vraiment…_

_- Tu ne t'entends toujours pas avec lui ?_

_- Arty, j'étais son ennemi par le passé. La dernière fois que je l'ai revu, c'était… quand tu avais cinq ans. N'en parlons plus, veux-tu ? Trouvons plutôt un cadeau pour ton ami le Poufsouffle._

_- Papa, il s'appelle Paul. »_

…

_« - Alors ? Tu as eu de beaux cadeaux cette année ? _

_- Oui ! Paul m'a offert un kit entier pour le nettoyage de balai ! Je lui avais dit qu'Alex avait éraflé mon « _Mille Foudres_» et il s'en est rappelé ! »_

…

Néron jeta le rouleau de parchemin sur le sol avec brusquerie. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces niaiseries ? Où étaient les complots ? Où étaient les leçons de magie noire ou les paroles haineuses sur les Sang-de-bourbes ?

Il regarda l'heure. Sept heures moins le quart. Les élèves n'allaient pas tarder à se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Il allait attendre ce petit con et lui faire avouer qu'il n'était pas net.

Il savait où se trouvait la tour des Gryffondors, pour y être allé pendant ses rondes afin d'en coincer en train d'enfreindre le couvre-feu.

Il remarqua vaguement que Nott et deux de ses amis le suivaient et il remonta les cachots, baguette à la main.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Artémis était content de se retrouver dans son dortoir. Bon, son père et sa grand-mère lui manquaient mais c'était quand même un soulagement de ne plus entendre son grand-père parler de lui comme s'il était un parasite.

Ethan l'appela pour manger et il le suivit, l'écoutant parler de ses activités des deux dernières semaines.

Il vit Ted Lupin faire le pitre devant un groupe de Gryffondors en relatant ce qu'il avait fait avec son parrain à Noël et ils ouvrirent la porte.

Mais à peine avaient-ils traversé le couloir qu'un groupe de Serpentards se mit devant eux.

Artémis reconnut son ami Alex et le préfet des Serpentards.

Pendant les quatre premiers mois, il avait fait en sorte de se trouver le plus loin possible de lui. Néron Lafleur semblait avoir une dent contre les Gryffondors, chose normale à Poudlard depuis des siècles et même la dernière guerre, qui avait disgracié la maison des Vert et Argent, ne semblait pas l'avoir affecté. Il enlevait des points et donnaient des retenues à qui l'embêtait le plus et le directeur de leur maison, Marcus Flint, avait l'air de s'en contreficher.

Il entendait souvent Ted Lupin dire qu'au moment où il deviendrait préfet à la place de l'actuel préfet de leur maison, il ferait payer les Serpentards.

Artémis regarda le petit groupe de quatre, se demandant ce que les Serpents faisaient aussi haut dans le château mais il arrêta de penser dès que Lafleur pointa sa baguette sous son nez.

Le brun se retint de loucher pendant qu'Ethan poussait un couinement apeuré.

- Tu t'es assez foutu de moi, cracha-t-il.

- Hein ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, continua le préfet avec une voix haineuse. Je sais que vous, les Malfoy, vous continuez à faire de la magie noire et que vous prévoyez plein de choses pour faire renaître un autre Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Sur ce coup-là, tu as réussi à m'avoir mais je te jure que tu vas souffrir !

Artémis était perdu. Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Bon, il savait que sa famille avait trempé dans la magie noire pendant l'époque de son grand-père et de son arrière grand-père, Abraxas mais son père lui avait promis qu'il n'y touchait plus depuis la guerre ! Il regarda la baguette devant lui se mettre en mouvement, comme au ralenti, réagissant à un quelconque sort douloureux lancé par son maître. Le sang battait dans ses tempes. À peine était-il revenu à l'école qu'il se faisait agresser ? Les Malfoy étaient-ils autant détestés ? Il ferma les yeux, se résignant à son sort.

- _Expelliarmus _!

Des exclamations surprises le firent rouvrir les yeux et il regarda Néron trembler de la tête au pied - pas très digne de Serpentard cette attitude - la baguette nulle part en vue.

- J'enlève cinquante points par Serpentard pour avoir tenté d'agresser un première année innocent et un mois de retenue avec le professeur Fowl. Je pense qu'il a besoin d'élèves pour récurer ses chaudrons et Merlin sait qu'il en a.

Artémis se retourna en reconnaissant cette voix calme et… amusée ? Harry Potter s'avançait, comme s'il faisait une promenade de santé dans les couloirs de l'école.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? demanda-t-il en observant les quatre Serpentards. Allez manger ! Je parlerai de votre action à la directrice, soyez-en certains.

Le brun remarqua que le préfet des Vert et Argent voulait rajouter quelque chose mais il grimaça affreusement avant de s'en aller, suivi d'Alex qui lui lança un regard mauvais.

Il se sentit mal envers lui et se promit d'alléger sa punition. Après tout, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là avec Lafleur.

- Ça va Arty ?

Artémis grimaça à ce surnom. Seuls son père et sa grand-mère étaient autorisés à l'appeler comme ça !

- Oui, répondit-il quand même. Merci… professeur.

Il tourna la tête vers le côté où Ethan se tenait toujours, tout pâle, ses yeux en amande, écarquillés comme deux soucoupes.

- Eh Huang, fit le brun, tentant de ramener son ami à la réalité. Ça va ?

- Il n'a pas l'habitude de se faire attaquer sans raison dans les couloirs, lui expliqua son professeur de Défense en poussant légèrement l'asiatique à avancer. Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie, va manger.

- Je vous suis, décida Artémis en marchant derrière lui.

Il remarqua qu'Ethan tremblait un peu et s'en voulut. C'était de sa faute s'il était dans cet état. Il aurait dû…

- L'éloigner le plus possible de ce piège ?

Le jeune garçon leva les yeux vers Harry Potter. Ce dernier avait un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres et il se sentit obligé de répondre à l'interrogation dans les yeux verts de son élève.

- J'aurais dû l'éloigner le plus possible de ce piège, répéta-t-il. C'est ce que tu étais en train de penser, non ?

Il rit devant son étonnement et continua.

- C'est ce que je me serais dit si j'avais été dans ta situation. Je pense même que le trois-quarts des Gryffondors aurait pensé comme ça. Nous sommes très solidaires les uns des autres.

- Comment vous avez fait ? demanda Artémis en montant péniblement les escaliers.

- De ?

- Le sort ! C'était quoi comme sort ? s'exclama le brun. Je n'ai rien vu puisque j'avais les yeux fermés mais ça lui a fait peur ! Et comment avez-vous fait pour arriver aussi vite ? On dit que les quartiers des professeurs se trouvent assez loin des dortoirs !

- Je ne sais pas qui t'a dit ça, réfléchit l'adulte, mais c'est faux. Par exemple, les appartements du professeur Fowl et du professeur Flint se trouvent dans les cachots, le professeur Fowl à raison de sa matière, et le professeur Flint… parce qu'il a passé ses années scolaires à Serpentard et qu'il avait envie de se trouver en bas, je suppose. Pour ma part, j'ai une vue imprenable sur le terrain de Quidditch au sixième étage. Et pour le sort dont tu me parles, c'est un sort de désarmement. Je l'enseigne aux Quatrième et aux Cinquième Années… dans deux jours.

Artémis se sentit vaguement déçu. Il aurait bien voulu l'apprendre rien que pour pouvoir se protéger.

Ethan fut remis aux soins de Madame Pomfresh, une femme aussi âgée que la directrice. Harry Potter plaisanta d'ailleurs avec elle sur son âge et sa carrière, lui apprenant qu'il avait presque passé toute sa scolarité à l'infirmerie.

- La première fois en combattant mon professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui était en fait le pantin de Voldemort, en première année, une autre fois parce qu'un autre de mes professeurs m'avait fait disparaître tous les os de mon bras en deuxième année…

- Les Détraqueurs.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, le coup avec les Détraqueurs en troisième année. Si j'en trouve encore un, je lui lance mon patronus dans la figure !

- Monsieur Potter ! Voyons, un peu de retenue devant vos élèves ! s'écria l'infirmière, faussement indignée. Allez plutôt manger, je vais garder ce jeune homme cette nuit. Il ira mieux demain. Quelle idée aussi de s'attaquer à plus jeune que soi… mais où va le monde…

Harry Potter et Artémis sortirent, les paroles indignées de la vieille femme les suivant un long moment dans l'escalier.

- Merci professeur.

- Une chocogrenouille ?

Les deux bruns se regardèrent et sourirent.

- Même si mon père m'interdit les sucreries entre les repas, merci, commença Artémis en prenant la friandise que lui tendait Harry Potter. Les chocogrenouilles sont mes préférées.

- Je tremble de peur devant la colère de ton père, ricana-t-il. Moi aussi, j'adore ces chocolats, j'en ai toujours sur moi, surtout depuis l'histoire avec les Détraqueurs…

- À Noël, s'exclama le plus jeune avec un air très enthousiaste, je reçois une boîte entière de chocogrenouilles chaque année ! La boîte de luxe ! Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à compléter ma collection mais je l'espère !

Il ne vit pas le sourire amusé de son professeur à l'entente de ce cadeau sucré. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall et avant qu'ils ne traversent les portes de la grande salle, Harry se rappela une chose.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi ? demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant devant Artémis.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, curieux.

- Je suppose que Teddy est en train de manger, expliqua son professeur en grimaçant. Je ne veux pas trop me montrer avec lui à l'école parce qu'il passe pour mon chouchou sinon. Mais peux-tu lui remettre… ceci ?

Il lui tendit un vieux parchemin plié dans tous les sens. Il le prit quand même, inspectant ce papier jauni mais vierge.

- C'est très important, reprit Harry Potter. Il l'avait oublié dans sa chambre et je n'ai pas pu la lui remettre avant qu'il n'entre dans le Poudlard Express. Je pense que tu es capable d'accomplir cette mission ?

Artémis eut un sourire timide et hocha la tête.

- Merlin, soupira l'adulte en se relevant. Si ton père avait été comme toi quand nous étions en première année, je serais sûrement devenu son ami ! Allez, entre en premier, on nous regardera moins bizarrement.

Le petit Gryffondor sentit son cœur se serrer quand l'adulte s'éloigna de lui. Il hocha la tête et entra. On ne fit pas attention à lui et il se dirigea vers le coin le plus animé de la table des Rouge et Or. Ted Lupin avait vraiment du succès. Il ne savait pas s'il ferait attention à lui. Pourtant, quand il se mit à sa hauteur, l'autre le regarda avec des yeux couleur miel. Il lui fit un sourire amical et Artémis se sentit en sécurité.

- C'est le professeur Potter qui m'a dit de te remettre ça.

Il se maudit pour les trémolos dans sa voix mais personne ne sembla s'en préoccupé. Leurs regards étaient dirigés sur la carte qu'il tendait à Ted Lupin et il crut même entendre les mots « Carte du Maraudeur » plusieurs fois autour du jeune métamorphomage, chuchotés avec respect.

Ted leur lança un regard d'avertissement et sourit de nouveau à Artémis.

- Merci, dit-il en cachant la carte dans une de ses poches intérieures. Je l'avais oublié à la maison. Tu veux t'asseoir avec nous ?

Il allait accepter mais il aperçut Victoire qui lui faisait des signes pas très discrets de la table des Serdaigles.

- C'est gentil, refusa-t-il aimablement. Mais on m'attend. Une prochaine fois ?

Le Gryffondor lui sourit et retourna à sa cour, les rires reprenant dans le dos du brun pendant qu'il s'approchait de la table des Bleu et Bronze.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui voulais ? demanda la rousse quand il s'installa face à elle.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Tu n'as jamais parlé à Teddy, reprit calmement la jeune fille. Alors qu'est…ce…que…tu…lui…voulais ?

Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter et en même temps, il avait besoin de hurler, maintenant. Ce qu'il venait de vivre était trop étrange mais il se retint et lâcha avec une voix tout à fait maîtrisée dont son père aurait été très fier :

- Je me suis fait attaquer par Lafleur et Harry Potter est venu me sauver.

Cela sembla faire son effet. Mia, qui était à côté de Victoire, poussa un petit cri aigu, les yeux écarquillés pendant que la rouquine le regardait comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

- Ferme la bouche, s'il te plaît, fit-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Tu trouves ça drôle ? s'écria Victoire, attirant l'attention sur eux. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait hein ?

- Je ne sais plus trop, avoua Artémis en prenant un peu de tout dans son assiette. Je crois qu'il m'accusait de faire de la magie noire à la maison et de vouloir le retour d'un autre Mage Noir.

- Tu fais de la magie noire ? s'étonna-t-elle brusquement.

Le brun s'étouffa sous l'étonnement et dut prendre un verre de jus de citrouille pour faire passer ça.

- Bien sûr que non ! croassa-t-il. Papa m'a dit que depuis la guerre, il avait débarrassé la maison. Mon grand-père a assez trempé dedans pour que grand-mère et lui jettent tout à la poubelle !

Il savait qu'autour d'eux, on les écoutait, avide d'étudier le cas Malfoy de plus près. Mais honnêtement, il s'en fichait, le fait que Victoire doute le blessait déjà suffisamment.

Le repas se termina rapidement pour lui et quand il voulut sortir de la grande salle, on le bouscula. Il se sentit attristé devant le regard haineux d'Alex mais il se dit qu'il se rattraperait demain. Il était trop fatigué maintenant.

…

Harry, après le dîner, se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice. Il prononça le mot de passe et laissa les escaliers le faire monter. Il devait parler du cas Malfoy/Lafleur.

…

Alexandre remarqua les regards mauvais de ses camarades de maison. Il comprit sans difficulté qu'ils le tenaient pour responsable de leur dernière place dans le classement de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Bien sûr, Néron n'avait pas à s'en soucier. Il était le préfet de la maison et rien que pour ça, on ne pouvait rien dire sur lui.

Le châtain inspira. Il n'était pas très loin du pouvoir. Il suffisait juste de bien manier les mots. Et demain, il irait voir Malfoy pour expliquer sa présence près de la tour des Gryffondors. On lui remettrait les cinquante points qu'il avait perdus et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Il chercherait un moyen de détruire le brun et ça serait parfait.

Il s'endormit, se disant que tout était de la faute de ce Gryffondor.

…

- Il semble que monsieur Lafleur et monsieur Malfoy possèdent un passé commun. Ou en tout cas, leurs familles ont des différents.

- C'est la faute des Malfoy, je suppose.

Harry soupira devant la réponse affirmative de son ancienne directrice de maison. Décidément, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient encore fait pour que ça retombe sur la génération actuelle ?

- Je me dois de connaître la situation de mes élèves et les soucis possibles entre leurs familles, grommela McGonagall. Et le problème vient presque tout le temps des Serpentards. Ces histoires de Sang-purs, de pouvoir et d'argent persistent même après leurs déchéances.

- Je ferai une recherche sur les deux familles, tenta de la calmer le brun. Ron pourra sûrement me trouver ça entre deux missions.

- Harry, l'arrêta la directrice. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un dossier d'Auror pour savoir que cette confrontation qui a eu lieu entre les murs de mon école a un lien avec un quelconque règlement de compte entre familles de Sang-Pur. Il est juste désolant qu'il y ait eu du quatre contre un. Ce pauvre monsieur Malfoy n'a sûrement même pas compris ce qu'il lui arrivait !

Le brun hocha la tête. Artémis n'avait pas semblé très ignorant de la situation mais ça l'avait ébranlé, c'était certain.

Ils décidèrent de faire connaître cette affaire aux parents des principaux intéressés au matin et Harry retourna à ses appartements.

* * *

**eh oui, c'était l'idée de Phenix de parler de l'altercation Serpentard-Gryffondor avec les parents. Je l'avais totalement zappé quand elle m'en a parlé. Alors j'en parle dans le chapitre suivant. J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

EliH


	8. Chapter 7

**Salut la compagnie ! Et non vous ne rêvez pas. La suite est arrivée avec un jour d'avance. Mais Phénix a bien souffert pour le faire. Enfin bref. Je ne peux pas dire grand-chose pour ce chapitre.**

**J'ai beaucoup aimez vos reviews et votre imagination débordante. Ça a déçues certaines de savoir que Pansy était la mère Nott. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute ! C'est elle qui s'est incrusté dans l'histoire ! Donc voilà. Je vous remercie de votre fidélité !**

******ps: je parle de Ginny dans le chapitre parce qu'une ou deux lectrices m'ont demandée ce qu'elle était devenue... Vous n'apprenez rien mais j'ai parlé d'elle quand même !**

* * *

Harry se réveilla le lendemain avec un sentiment de nostalgie. Il avait rêvé de Ginny. Ça faisait bien longtemps que cela ne lui était plus arrivé. Il l'oublia pourtant rapidement en remarquant sa belle érection matinale. Il la regarda avec une grimace et se leva pour prendre une douche, chaude. Froides, elles ne servaient à rien d'autres qu'à l'enrhumer et à le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Il lui arrivait certains matins, depuis qu'il avait pris son poste à Poudlard, de regretter sa vie d'antan. Plus de sexe débridé avec une quelconque fille pendant ses jours de congé, plus de soirées à se bourrer la gueule tout seul.

Mais il devait avouer que, depuis qu'il était revenu dans sa « maison », il se sentait mieux. L'air était plus sain et il avait l'impression de retrouver sa place. Bien sûr, son métier d'Auror lui manquait, partir avec Ron traquer les malfrats, chercher des indices, écrire des rapports ennuyeux…

Il se frotta les cheveux avec une serviette et grimaça devant le résultat.

La perte de sa jambe l'avait dépassé. Bon, il ne l'avait perdu que de brefs instants mais ça l'avait traumatisé. Pendant ses deux mois de convalescence, il n'avait cessé de se traiter d'idiot, de naïf parce qu'il ne s'était pas douté pas une seule seconde du piège tendu. Il avait aussi beaucoup hurlé quand on lui avait annoncé qu'il ne pourrait plus aller sur le terrain. Kingsley lui avait proposé un poste haut gradé. Mais ce poste signifiait rester devant un bureau, donner des dossiers très dangereux ou importants à des Aurors et les voir partir sur le terrain pendant que lui prendrait la poussière. Il testa sa jambe faisant plusieurs flexions. Elle le tiraillait toujours au bout du quinzième étirement, une chance qu'il ne boite pas comme Maugrey Fol'œil le faisait de son vivant.

Il ferma la porte de ses appartements en souriant. Cet homme avait été tellement étrange ! Toujours à regarder autour de lui comme si on allait l'attaquer, toujours à renifler ce qu'il avait dans son assiette.

En parlant d'assiette. Il avait faim.

Poudlard n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il y était entré en tant qu'élève. Bien sûr, avec la guerre, de nombreux couloirs et étages avaient été détruits puis reconstruits. Mais quand il prenait un passage secret, il avait l'impression de redevenir adolescent et s'attendait à tout moment à entendre Ron et Hermione se disputer derrière lui.

Il atteignit rapidement le couloir du grand hall et aperçut de l'autre côté, deux élèves qui parlaient.

Les cheveux bruns un peu ébouriffés ne pouvaient être qu'à Artémis Malfoy. Il avait encore beaucoup de mal à croire que ce soit le fils de son ancien ennemi d'école. Ce garçon était bien trop sociable et sincère pour appartenir à une famille de serpent ! Pourtant si. Il identifia l'autre comme un Nott. Ce dernier était un peu trop joyeux pour être sincère. Il semblait raconter quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant au brun et quand il termina son discours, il lui tapa gentiment dans l'épaule avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

Le jeune Nott l'aperçut et lui fit un sourire avant de lancer sur un ton enthousiaste:

- Bonjour professeur ! J'attends le cours de demain avec impatience !

Oui, il était définitivement trop joyeux pour être sincère.

Pourtant, il lui fit un simple hochement de tête et s'arrêta dans sa marche en croisant le regard vert du petit Malfoy. Il avait l'air… préoccupé. Et il se mâchouillait la lèvre inférieure. Cette simple action lui rappela Ginny quand elle était concentrée sur quelque chose et il se maudit de repenser à elle. Son rêve l'avait perturbé et il avait l'impression de la revoir partout. Penser à autre chose, penser au bacon et aux œufs brouillés qui l'attendaient à quelques mètres.

Il soupira et prit une porte dérobée qui menait derrière la table des professeurs sans traverser toute la salle. Il irait voir Hagrid après, il ne lui avait pas encore souhaité la bonne année.

…

Il frémit au toucher de l'air glacé mais avança quand même. Les élèves étaient revenus la veille au soir et ils ne reprenaient les cours que lundi. Harry se redemanda vaguement pourquoi il était à l'école alors que les professeurs étaient autorisés à ne revenir que le dimanche soir. Il aperçut la cabane de son ami et sourit en se remémorant tous les souvenirs qui y étaient liés. Crockdur, mort depuis quelques années, la naissance de Norbert le dragon, les gâteaux farineux, les discussions...

Le brun frappa à la porte mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Étonné, il fit le tour mais rien.

Il décida d'abandonner temporairement et se tourna vers la forêt pour la scruter. Il y avait vu tellement de choses… les Acromentulas, les Centaures, les Sombrals, une licorne aussi. C'était ici qu'il avait risqué sa vie pendant toute sa scolarité et qu'il y avait perdu la vie.

Quand il sortit de ses pensées, Harry eut un petit rire. Ses pas l'avaient mené dans la forêt. Il pouvait voir au loin les Sombrals qui cherchaient de la nourriture. Il tourna encore la tête et fronça les sourcils. Cette masse pelucheuse et mouvante pouvait-elle être Hagrid ? Il s'avança un peu, baguette à la main, tous les sens aux aguets. Il avait l'impression de redevenir l'Auror Potter.

- Hahaha ! Pas mal mon petit !

Harry se détendit. Merlin, c'était bien Hagrid. Son rire était reconnaissable entre tous. Il avança encore et reconnut le jeune Nott. Un coup d'œil à ses vêtements ne l'aida pas à savoir lequel c'était, sûrement le Poufsouffle puisqu'il était le seul des jumeaux à discuter avec Hagrid en dehors des cours. Il avait un large sourire et tentait de rester droit malgré les tapes amicales que lui donnait le géant.

- Hagrid ?

Le professeur et l'élève se retournèrent vers lui. Paul reprit son masque fermé et regarda le sol comme s'il était devenu très intéressant, un animal à longues oreilles dans les bras.

Harry se sentit coupable de lui avoir fait perdre son sourire mais accepta quand même l'accolade de son ami.

- Que fais-tu là ? demanda le demi-géant en souriant. Je ne te pensais pas revenir aussi vite !

- Je suis rentré hier, répondit le brun avec un haussement d'épaule. Que faisiez-vous ?

- Je vais vous laisser, intervint le garçon en déposant le petit lapin qu'il avait sauvé plus tôt dans l'année, au sol. Merci beaucoup professeur de l'avoir gardé avec vous pendant les vacances.

- Reviens quand tu veux, Paul !

Le jumeau Nott lui fit un mince sourire avant de se diriger vers le château.

- Un chouette gamin, ce Paul, lança Hagrid quand il fut assez loin.

- Il doit beaucoup aimer les animaux, acquiesça le brun.

Son ami s'enthousiasma, donnant toutes les qualités du jeune homme pendant qu'il fortifiait le terrier du petit mammifère qui venait d'y pénétrer. Harry hocha de la tête, pensif.

Les lapins n'hibernaient-ils pas ?

**OoooooOoooooO**

Artémis désespérait. Le professeur Potter était introuvable et il avait une demande à lui faire !

Depuis le petit-déjeuner, il réfléchissait au moyen d'expliquer la situation à l'adulte. Son ami Serpentard était venu s'excuser et lui avait expliqué les raisons de sa présence près de Néron. Un parfait hasard. Il avait été paralysé de peur devant son préfet et n'avait pas pu réagir. Il était un Serpentard, pas très courageux donc, avait-il dit. Le brun avait hésité au début. Mais, finalement, devant le sourire d'excuse d'Alexandre, il avait acquiescé en promettant la récupération des cinquante points qu'avaient perdus les Vert et Argent. Maintenant, il regrettait cette promesse surtout que Paul allait le tuer s'il voyait qu'il était encore en train de se plier en quatre pour son frère…

Il soupira et regarda par la fenêtre du couloir. La vue du terrain de Quidditch lui fit comprendre qu'il était dans la partie sud du château. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il devait chercher ce prof de malheur ! Pourtant, il ne bougea pas, les yeux dans le vague. Le premier match qu'il avait vu à l'école avait été extra. Ted Lupin avait rapidement attrapé le Vif d'Or avant l'autre attrapeur et Victoire avait hurlé dans ses oreilles qu'elle lui avait bien dit qu'il était le meilleur, avant que tous les Gryffondors et la rouquine ne foncent sur le terrain pour manifester leur joie. Artémis se demanda, en voyant deux points volés au-dessus du stade, si on l'ovationnerait autant que Ted Lupin s'il attrapait le Vif d'Or l'année prochaine.

Il secoua la tête. Son père lui avait tout appris sur le Quidditch et ce dernier l'avait félicité pour ses réflexes et son regard vif. C'étaient des qualités à ne pas négliger au poste d'Attrapeur. Il décida de retourner à sa salle commune. Ethan était de retour et il voulait savoir s'il allait mieux.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Le vent, l'altitude et les vêtements qui claquent, Harry avait un large sourire sur les lèvres pendant que son filleul boudait face à lui.

- Ça nous fait un total de deux à zéro pour moi, annonça le brun en relâchant le Vif d'Or.

- Tu es trop habile pour moi, grimaça Teddy en se mettant à la recherche de la petite boule dorée.

- C'est juste que tu n'es pas assez concentré.

Harry et Ted volaient ensemble depuis une demi-heure déjà. Le brun avait pensé qu'un tour de balai ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et puis, le vent n'était pas très violent cet après-midi. Ted l'avait rejoint juste après en lui annonçant qu'il avait du temps à perdre avec son parrain. Ce dernier avait éclaté de rire en le traitant de petit effronté avant de lui proposer un match d'attrapeur. Le jeune Gryffondor avait grimacé mais avait accepté.

- OUAIS !

Harry venait de rattraper la petite balle vers les gradins de Serdaigle. Encore.

- J'ai bien compris que je ne gagnerais pas face à toi, soupira le jeune homme en le regardant faire des pirouettes dangereuses devant lui.

- Voyons Teddy, sourit le brun en se rapprochant de lui. Tu es déjà génial ! Ça fait deux ans que tu es l'attrapeur des Gryffondors. Je doute que l'on trouve meilleur que toi ! Après moi, bien sûr…

Il éclata de rire devant les yeux ronds de son filleul. Décidément, ce gamin était attendrissant.

Déjà petit, il était d'un naturel sage. Sa grand-mère n'avait pas eu beaucoup de problèmes avec lui. Il passait beaucoup de temps entre les livres et les anecdotes sur ses parents qu'Andromeda racontait avec tristesse. Il avait hérité des pouvoirs métamorphomages de sa mère, à la surprise de tous, et des yeux de son père, couleur miel, qu'il ne cachait pas avec ses pouvoirs.

Ses week-ends et ses vacances étaient réservés à Harry et le jeune garçon était ravi de voir son parrain. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps à voler et à sortir s'amuser. Mais quand le brun était en mission, Teddy devait retourner auprès de sa grand-mère. Harry soupira en regardant le jeune homme qu'il avait devant lui. Quatorze ans que la guerre était terminée, quatorze longues années que les Maraudeurs n'existaient plus. Il ressentit une boule dans la gorge en se rappelant le doux sourire de Remus Lupin ou le caractère espiègle de Nymphadora Tonks. Leur fils semblait avoir hérité de ces deux caractéristiques à son entrée à Poudlard et le gamin posé qu'il avait connu tout bébé commençait à disparaître. Il avait pris de l'assurance au contact de ses camarades et avait un rôle de leader à tenir maintenant.

- Je l'ai eu !

Harry tourna la tête et l'éclat du vif d'Or dans la main de son filleul le fit sourire tendrement. Teddy était un peu le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Plus jeune, ce dernier lui avait demandé s'il pouvait être son papa et, surpris, Harry n'avait pas osé répondre.

- Tu ne l'as même pas vu ! s'écria le garçon en faisant des tours autour de son parrain. Tu deviens vieux, parrain !

Le brun roula des yeux, celui-là, vraiment.

Teddy n'avait pas reposé la question et l'adulte s'était senti coupable. Pouvait-il vraiment se considérer comme le père de ce garçon ? Bien sûr que non. Pourtant, c'était lui qui le bordait la nuit, qui lui faisait ses repas quand il était chez lui, qui le grondait quand il faisait une bêtise, qui le rassurait après ses cauchemars.

Il grimaça face à un souvenir particulièrement traumatisant, pendant que le jeune homme relâchait le Vif d'Or en regardant le ciel. Il recommençait à neiger.

C'était le week-end et comme tous les week-ends, il ramenait une de ses conquêtes à la maison. La semaine avait été particulièrement difficile et il avait besoin de se relaxer. Ils avaient commencé à se déshabiller, la jeune femme l'avait pris en bouche et Harry, après avoir été sûr qu'elle mouillait suffisamment, avait entamé des va-et-vient fougueux en elle. Le seul détail - capital d'ailleurs - qu'il avait oublié, c'étaient les sorts qu'il n'avait pas lancé sur la porte du petit pour rester tranquille. Teddy avait quatre ans.

Et comme tout enfant à cet âge-là, il avait fait un cauchemar. Il était allé voir son parrain et le brun avait perdu son érection à la vue du petit être sanglotant.

Ted n'avait pas semblé remarquer la jeune femme mais Harry avait renvoyé cette dernière aussi sec, passant toute la nuit à rassurer son filleul. Depuis ce jour-là, il n'avait plus fait venir qui que ce soit les soirs où le petit était là.

- Je vais te rattraper si tu continues à être aussi déconcentré !

Harry revint à la réalité et grimaça devant le sourire narquois de son filleul, celui-là vraiment. Le jeune attrapeur relâcha leur balle et ils partirent tous deux à sa poursuite.

Si Ted lui redemandait un jour s'il pouvait être son fils, Harry était sûr de lui donner une réponse.

**OoooooOoooooO**

La directrice McGonagall regardait tout ce petit monde dans son bureau avec un air las. C'était la première fois qu'un préfet agressait un première année et elle avait longuement sermonné Néron Lafleur avant l'arrivée de ses parents. Le jeune Malfoy était arrivé presque en même temps que son père et sa grand-mère et leurs retrouvailles avaient été… étonnamment chaleureuses. Elle n'avait jamais vu Draco Malfoy aussi inquiet pour quelqu'un d'autres que lui-même et elle se dit, avec un sourire intérieur, qu'il avait bien mûri depuis toutes ces années.

Elle avait commencé par exposer les faits, la punition qu'aurait le Serpentard et maintenant, Draco Malfoy trouvait à redire à sa décision.

- Madame la directrice, commença le blond d'une voix mielleuse, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour vous mais je trouve que la punition est trop légère. Pourquoi ne pas le renvoyer tout simplement ?

- Malfoy, grogna son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. J'ai sauvé ton fils, il n'y a pas eu d'autres problèmes, acceptes donc cette punition, je la trouve déjà assez horrible.

- Potter, cingla le blond en le regardant de haut, ce n'est pas parce que tu as passé toute ta scolarité auprès de Snape en retenue, que cette punition est terrible. C'est mon fils, par Merlin ! Il aurait pu mourir ! J'en suis sûr ! Retirer l'insigne de préfet et un mois de colle ? C'est ridicule !

La directrice regarda les deux hommes élever de plus en plus la voix, ignorant le reste de la salle, les yeux flamboyants presque.

Elle prenait Néron en pitié. Ce garçon était pourtant tellement intelligent et sérieux dans son travail. Comment cette affaire parentale avait-elle pu le rendre aussi amer…

- Malfoy, tu acceptes et c'est tout.

- Ne rêve pas trop, Potter. Mon fils aurait pu subir le Sectumsem…

- Ça suffit.

Minerva McGonagall en avait assez. Draco Malfoy n'avait pas mûri, loin de là, Harry Potter non plus, apparemment.

- J'ai pris une décision et elle me semble juste, déclara-t-elle d'une voix sèche. Alors s'il vous plaît monsieur Malfoy, arrêtez de terroriser votre fils.

En effet, Artémis avait l'air de s'être ratatiné sur sa chaise pendant l'échange coléreux entre les deux hommes et Narcissa envoya un regard de reproche à son fils.

- Madame la directrice, fit-elle poliment, vous avez raison. Ce jeune… Néron n'a pas à subir de renvoi alors que mon petit-fils va bien. Je doute qu'il recommencera. Mais si cela venait à arriver, l'exclusion serait de mise, n'est-ce pas ?

Les Malfoy… vraiment.

- Exact, Madame Malfoy. Je vais vous laisser partager quelques mots avec vos fils, ils devront retourner en cours dans peu de temps.

Elle avait lancé un regard sévère à son professeur de Défense qui était devenu étrangement pâle, puis ils étaient sortis tous les deux, laissant un peu d'intimité à ces deux familles.

Mais quand elle était revenue, ordonnant à Malfoy et à Lafleur de retourner en classe, elle entendit Narcissa Malfoy, dernière à partir, dire qu'elle avait une petite affaire à régler avant de rentrer chez elle.

La directrice ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait que cette « petite affaire » avait un lien avec les parents du Serpentard.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Artémis regarda la porte devant lui et déglutit. Ça faisait bien quatre jours qu'il courait après le professeur Potter sans réussir à le voir seul à seul. Ce soir, il irait le retrouver et lui demander la récupération des points des Serpentards.

Un petit coin de sa tête, sûrement sa part Serpentard, lui disait qu'il pourrait très bien laisser Alexandre dans ses problèmes et continuer à faire gagner des points à sa maison. Car oui, depuis ce dimanche, les Vert et Argent étaient derniers et les Serdaigles étaient en tête. Gryffondors étaient deuxièmes et les Poufsouffles leur faisaient la guerre pour cette place. Artémis et Paul étaient souvent en compétition mais le brun trouvait ça très amusant.

Il soupira et toqua à la porte. Harry Potter lui avait dit que ses appartements se trouvaient au sixième étage avec une très belle vue sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il ne pensait pas en arriver à ces extrémités mais c'était la faute de ce professeur ! Il avait donc cherché et finalement, ce soir, il allait lui parler sauf que personne ne lui ouvrait.

Il regarda l'heure et se rappela que sa montre avait disparu. Il se rappela qu'il s'était senti très mal vis-à-vis d'Alexandre. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle il avait accepté sa demande… Elle était introuvable et il avait envoyé Ducray à son père pour lui demander de la retrouver mais elle n'était nulle part.

Il revint à ses pensées en entendant un bruit sourd semblable à celui d'un corps tombant à terre et à celui de verre brisé.

Il toqua à nouveau.

C'était très étrange. Après le repas, il s'était dirigé avec Victoire et Paul à la bibliothèque pour parler un peu de leurs vacances puisque les devoirs étaient déjà faits, contrairement à d'autres. Il n'était que vingt-et-une heures. Il était conscient que le couvre-feu n'était pas très loin mais si le professeur Potter le raccompagnait, il n'aurait aucun souci avec le vieux concierge.

- Professeur ?

Aucune réponse. Il commençait à angoisser. Il était pourtant sûr qu'il était retourné à ses appartements.

Un grognement, à travers la porte, l'inquiéta. Le chien à trois têtes dont il lui avait parlé, était-il là ?

Il reprit contenance. Ridicule, Harry Potter ne garderait pas un monstre pareil avec lui alors qu'il en avait parlé comme d'un souvenir à ne pas revivre.

Artémis pensa retourner à sa salle commune, l'adulte n'était pas là. Mais il sursauta quand il entendit un hurlement, comme un cri de douleur, à travers la porte.

Ne réfléchissant plus, il tourna la poignée de la porte et entra… pour se figer.

Harry Potter se tenait avachi sur la table basse de ce qui semblait être son salon, la tête entre les mains. La scène n'aurait pas été si dramatique si des bouts de verre et des bouteilles cassées de quelques alcools ne gisaient pas sur le sol, tout autour de l'adulte.

- Professeur ?

Artémis regretta immédiatement son appel. La tête brune s'était tournée tellement vite vers lui qu'il avait sursauté. Le regard vert et menaçant ne l'inspirait guère et quand il se leva en titubant, Artémis fit un pas en arrière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, gronda cet homme qui semblait habituellement si posé et si sociable.

- Je… je reviendrai, trembla le petit Gryffondor en se retournant.

Mais la porte claqua sous son nez, à sa plus grande surprise, et une ombre s'abattit sur lui.

- Je t'ai posé une question, Malfoy…

Artémis avait peur, il avait très peur. Cet homme ne pouvait pas être Harry Potter. Il avait l'air bien trop instable et trop menaçant. Sa peau commençait à le picoter face à l'excès de magie qui émanait du corps du professeur.

- Pourquoi tu ne ressembles pas à Malfoy, gronda-t-il. Pourquoi t'es brun ? Pourquoi t'as l'air de me ressembler alors que je n'ai pas de gosse ?

Il saisit le jeune garçon à la gorge, le regard mauvais.

- Pourquoi tu m'as demandé si j'étais ton père quand t'étais tout petit ? Putain !

Il relâcha Artémis qui s'effondra sur le sol, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Harry Potter était en train de détruire tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui en hurlant des insanités sur une femme. Table basse et fauteuils ne restèrent pas très longtemps à leur place.

Le jeune Gryffondor décida de s'enfuir avant de souffrir encore plus et ses pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Il devait monter à l'étage, se réfugier dans sa salle commune.

- Eh là ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors après le couvre-feu ! Tu vas avoir droit à une retenue !

Une voix aigre résonna derrière son dos et il se retourna, le souffle court. Il remarqua vaguement qu'il tremblait et Rusard lui fit face, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres et une lueur victorieuse dans les yeux… qu'il perdit en voyant l'état du jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as là, grommela le vieux concierge en avançant.

Artémis, en état de choc, put prononcer, presque de façon audible :

- Aidez… le professeur Potter.

* * *

**Voilà, ne hurlez pas à la mort, la suite sera pire. Ou pas. Je sais que certaines détestent voir Harry alcoolique mais promis, il va se faire fouetter pour retourner sur le droit chemin. Enfin... à dans deux semaines !**

**EliH**


	9. Chapter 8

**Salut la compagnie, je sais, ça fait trois semaines depuis la dernière publication mais ma bêta a ses raisons ! Et voilà ! J'espère juste que vous n'allez pas m'étrangler parce que je n'ai encore répondu à aucune reviews, mais je pense tous les jours à vous ! Je suis en train de taper un Os, qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Bonne lecture et... voilà**

**ah oui, j'ai oublié, il y a un blog sympathique qui m'a demandé ma participation et je voudrais que vous alliez y jeter un coup d'oeil... Deux minutes de votre vie, c'est pas trop cher payer, si ? haha**

**Une bonne occasion de lire de nouvelles fictions... J'ai lu la traduction** d'Archimede** "Towel ****Boy" grâce à ce blog et je peux vous dire que pour avoir chaud, c'était chaud chaud chaud !**

** fanfictionshpaward . skyrock **

* * *

Harry se réveilla au son des éclats de voix près de lui et un mal de crâne carabiné le frappa. Il osa ouvrir un œil qu'il referma aussitôt. D'après le peu qu'il en avait vu, il était à l'infirmerie. Même en étant devenu professeur, il continuait à fréquenter ce lieu.

Il tenta de se rappeler les raisons de sa présence dans le sanctuaire de Pomfresh mais il n'y arrivait pas. Merlin mais qui avait mis un hippogriffe dans sa tête?

- Je vous dis qu'il doit encore se reposer !

- Et moi, je veux qu'il paye ! Tout de suite !

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux avant de regretter son geste. Malfoy ? Ici ?

- Non ! Arrêtez !

Harry fronça les sourcils devant l'excès de lumière. On avait ouvert les rideaux autour de lui et maintenant, Draco Malfoy se tenait là, dans un rai de lumière. Il aurait pu le prendre pour une créature divine mais là, il avait mal à la tête et une furieuse envie de vomir le submergeait.

- Merlin ! Monsieur Potter, prenez cette potion immédiatement !

Harry saisit la fiole que lui tendait l'infirmière et l'avala. Il tenta bien de la recracher mais, le regard sévère de la vieille femme et la présence du blond derrière elle l'en dissuada. Il sentit la substance couler dans son estomac et soudain, il se sentit moins barbouillé, l'esprit plus clair.

- Potion anti-gueule de bois, marmonna Malfoy à côté de lui. Je ne pensais pas que vous en aviez ici. Vous n'auriez pas dû la lui donner. Je trouve qu'il ne souffre pas assez.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, soupira le brun. Qu'est-ce que je fais là, d'ailleurs ?

Il voyait bien que Malfoy était prêt à exploser mais il fut reconnaissant à la directrice d'intervenir.

- Monsieur Malfoy, calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Nous sommes dans une école, par Merlin ! Que dirait Artémis en vous voyant ?

Harry regarda son ancien ennemi ouvrir la bouche, puis la refermer en se pinçant les lèvres. La directrice dut se dire, comme lui, qu'ils étaient tranquilles pour un moment. Elle l'attaqua dès que le blond se fut éloigné un peu, le regard sévère.

- Maintenant, Potter, reprit-elle sèchement. Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? De quoi vous rappelez-vous ?

De quoi se rappelait-il ? Il ferma les yeux, essayant de reconstituer sa soirée.

- J'ai mangé dans la Grande Salle comme tout le monde, murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils de concentration. Puis je suis allé me reposer dans mes appartements. Je voulais préparer mes cours pour le lendemain et… j'ai bu.

C'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'il avait eu aussi mal au crâne. Et vu l'intensité de la douleur, il avait dû y mettre la dose. Et comme il ne continuait pas, la directrice décida de lui conter la suite, à sa place.

- Potter, fit-elle sans se départir de cet air sévère qui lui allait si bien. Vous avez attaqué un élève pendant que vous étiez soûl.

Harry cligna des yeux. Attaquer un élève ?

- Qui ? souffla-t-il, la panique le prenant au ventre.

- Mon fils, cracha Draco Malfoy, de sa voix la plus haineuse, revenant à la charge. Par Salazar, tu l'as mis en état de choc !

Harry pâlit. Artémis ? Il se rappela soudain mais, très vaguement, avoir entendu quelqu'un toquer plusieurs fois à sa porte et voir entrer un élève dans ses appartements.

Il se frotta le visage. Merlin, il l'avait plaqué contre le mur en lui criant dessus !

- Je…

- Tu es désolé ? le coupa le blond. Ça ne sera pas suffisant ! Si le monde sorcier découvrait qu'Harry Potter, notre Saint Sauveur, avait attaqué un gamin de onze ans, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

- Monsieur Malfoy, l'arrêta McGonagall. Je comprends votre inquiétude mais votre fils n'a reçu aucune blessure sévère.

- Dites plutôt que vous ne voulez pas virer votre professeur préféré sous peine de mauvaise publicité, grommela le blond en se dirigeant vers le fond de l'infirmerie.

Le brun se sentait vraiment mal. Hier soir, il avait succombé à l'alcool à cause de diverses choses, fatigue, agacement et vision de Ginny derrière ses paupières.

Depuis son dernier rêve, survenu quelques jours plus tôt, il ne pensait plus qu'à cette jeune femme qu'il avait aimé. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il la revoyait lui sourire tendrement. Dès qu'il posait les yeux sur une chevelure rousse, il pensait à elle, dès qu'il entendait une parole féroce de la part d'une élève, il se rappelait son caractère de feu. Cette situation était pénible, il ne dormait plus la nuit et hier, il avait craqué. Il voulait l'oublier, comme autrefois, en se noyant dans l'alcool. Comme un imbécile, il avait oublié de fermer la porte à clé.

Harry tourna la tête vers le blond et sentit la honte le submerger.

Il se tenait devant un lit, la main caressant des cheveux… bruns ?

Le professeur comprit qu'Artémis se trouvait aussi à l'infirmerie, très loin de son propre lit, sûrement sur la demande de Malfoy.

- Potter.

Il tourna la tête vers son ancienne directrice de maison et eut l'impression de revenir à ses années de scolarité, sous ce regard autoritaire.

Il était en faute, il le savait et il s'attendait à une punition terrible, qu'il n'était pas prêt à subir.

- Je ne veux pas être renvoyé, souffla-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Cette situation ne doit pas se reproduire, répondit la directrice, comme à regret. Je suis désolée.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Artémis regarda à travers la fenêtre et soupira.

- Arrête de soupirer.

Le brun tourna la tête vers son ami asiatique et parvint à esquisser un mince sourire.

- Pardon.

Cela devait bien faire deux semaines qu'ils étaient sans professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et deux longues semaines que Victoire ne lui parlait plus.

Il entra en classe de Métamorphose et sortit sa baguette. Le professeur Marcus Flint semblait de mauvaise humeur, super.

Paul se mit à côté de lui.

Il était resté neutre dans l'histoire. Après tout, il ne se sentait pas plus proche que ça du professeur Potter et si Victoire était aussi affectée, tant pis. Paul n'aimait pas les cris.

Artémis suivit les instructions et exécuta le sort, sans grande concentration.

Il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie ce jour-là et son père se tenait à ses côtés. Au début, il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il faisait là et la directrice était venue lui expliquer avec plus d'impartialité que son père, les raisons de sa présence sur ce lit blanc.

- Malfoy ! Concentration ou c'est un parchemin d'explications à rendre au prochain cours !

- Pardon, professeur.

Paul lui lança un regard blasé et transforma son caillou en coussin. Artémis grogna d'agacement et réussit l'exercice à la fin du cours.

Victoire et Paul étaient venus le voir à l'infirmerie, inquiets - Paul devait être inquiet, sinon, il ne serait pas venu, avait-il pensé - et ils avaient pris de ses nouvelles.

La jeune fille ne l'avait pas cru quand il lui avait dit qu'Harry Potter l'avait « attaqué » pendant qu'il était soûl et elle lui en avait voulu pour le départ de son oncle. Paul l'avait simplement écouté se disputer avec elle et avait annoncé, après qu'elle soit partie, que c'était agréable de le voir en conflit avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Artémis se dirigea vers la Grande Salle avec Paul en silence. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. C'était une des choses qui avait vraiment étonné Artémis sur sa relation amicale avec le Poufsouffle.

Ils arrivèrent devant la table des Gryffondors et Paul se dirigea vers sa table. Il n'aimait pas manger avec autant de bruits autour de lui.

Le brun regarda dans la direction des Serpentards et soupira. Alexandre l'ignorait depuis quelque temps déjà et ça le rendait triste. Il devait lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir réussi à récupérer ses cinquante points. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que ce n'était pas de sa faute et que le Vert et Argent n'avait qu'à s'expliquer auprès du professeur au lieu de lui demander de le faire à sa place.

Il allait se resservir en purée quand on le tira par le col.

- Il est revenu !

Artémis tenta de se retourner mais il avait déjà reconnu la voix. Victoire le tirait à travers la Grande Salle comme si sa vie en dépendait, semblant oublier leur dispute.

- Vic', tu l'étrangles !

Le brun vit Ted Lupin, son sauveur, le libérer de la rousse et il le remercia dans un souffle.

- Teddy ! s'écria Victoire en le tirant par la manche, il est revenu ! Viens ! Toi aussi, Malfoy !

Le jeune Gryffondor grimaça à l'entente de son nom de famille. Victoire ne l'appelait plus comme ça depuis la bataille de boule de neige mais il les suivit quand même. Ils grimpèrent six étages, Artémis, à la traîne, et la Serdaigle toqua à une porte avec frénésie. Le temps que le brun arrive à leur hauteur, la porte était déjà ouverte et la jeune fille avait sauté à l'intérieur. Il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine en voyant la scène devant lui et se recula.

Harry Potter serrait dans ses bras Ted Lupin et Victoire Weasley, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Content de vous retrouver, fit-il en les éloignant pour les observer.

Artémis se sentit de trop et décida de s'en aller, il n'aurait pas dû suivre Victoire. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas pourquoi cette dernière lui avait demandé de les accompagner.

**OoooooOoooooO**

_Artémis Malfoy,_

_Je vous prie de venir à cinq heures, cet après-midi, en salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Si vous ne venez pas, je comprendrai._

_HP_

Le jeune homme avait beau tourné et retourné la missive, il n'y voyait pas de piège.

Ce matin, Ducray était arrivé avec plusieurs courriers, essentiellement de sa grand-mère et ce message très court. Quand il eut compris quel en était l'expéditeur, son regard s'était tourné vers la table des professeurs et un regard vert s'était accroché au sien. Il avait finalement rougi et hoché la tête puis il était parti avec Ethan en cours de potions.

Il était cinq heures et il arrivait dans le couloir de la salle de cours, tentant de faire partir les mauvais souvenirs d'une certaine soirée. Cela faisait presque trois semaines.

Artémis remarqua que la porte était ouverte et ralentit. Il n'était pas prêt, il n'était pas prêt du tout.

- Tu es là.

Il sursauta et se retourna pour voir son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, un sourire gêné aux lèvres, portant un sac à bout de bras.

- Je suis allé dans les cuisines chercher de quoi faire un thé, expliqua le brun en les faisant entrer dans la salle.

Artémis le regarda avancer et se rendit compte de plusieurs choses. Depuis qu'il était revenu, Harry Potter semblait plus en paix avec lui-même. Il semblait plus honnête aussi, ne jouant plus le professeur « cool » et « héroïque ».

Il le fit monter dans son bureau, juste au-dessus de sa salle de classe et le première année fut frappé par toutes ces photos souriantes : deux roux tenaient un gâteau précairement stable devant une table hilare et une femme d'âge mûr semblait furieuse contre les deux hommes, Harry Potter avec une ribambelle de gamins roux, blond ou brun-roux autour de lui, sur des balais pour enfants. Il crut même reconnaître le professeur Londubat avec une blonde rêveuse à un bras et une brune sérieuse à l'autre. Une photo de cinq hommes dont ses professeurs de Défense contre les forces du mal et de botanique, un roux qui portait la tenue des Aurors, un grand noir et un blond. Une forme de complicité les entourait. Il vit aussi quelques photos de Ted Lupin et de son parrain ensemble, lors d'un pique-nique, d'une sortie à la plage, d'une réunion familiale. Des roux, essentiellement, se tenaient devant l'objectif et Artémis se dit que chez lui, ce genre de photo n'existait pas.

- Ma famille.

Il tourna la tête vers Harry Potter qui regardait un cadre de lui avec le roux et la brune qui revenaient souvent sur les autres photos, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

- Tu as dû entendre parler de toutes ces histoires sur moi, expliqua le professeur pendant que le thé se préparait tout seul. L'orphelin qui a protégé le monde sorcier, affrontant Lord Voldemort alors qu'il était si jeune. Seuls les Weasley sont restés près de moi sans me juger et depuis mon entrée dans le monde magique, ils sont ce que je peux rapprocher le plus d'une famille d'adoption. Ils m'ont soutenu, protégé et accepté pendant toutes ces années.

Artémis se rapprocha un peu, un visage neutre sur le visage.

C'était dans ces moments-là que la très légère éducation des Malfoy se peignait sur son visage, quand il était inquiet ou quand il était vraiment, vraiment en colère.

Pourtant, il ne dit rien, détaillant ce bureau qu'il trouvait étrange pour un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Si je t'ai fait venir aujourd'hui, c'est pour te remercier.

Le jeune garçon se figea puis se tourna vers l'autre, un air interrogatif sur le visage.

- Je sais que ton père me voulait loin de toi, grimaça Harry Potter en l'invitant à s'asseoir, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne voulais pas être renvoyé. Poudlard est ma maison et me savoir hors de ses murs m'a fait paniquer. Je n'ai pas besoin de travailler mais c'est une saine occupation d'être professeur. J'apprends autant que j'enseigne.

Le silence lui répondit mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Qu'aurait-il donc à dire ?

- Le fait que tu aies témoigné pour moi m'a vraiment touché, continua l'adulte. J'étais en train de préparer mes bagages quand tu t'es réveillé et, quand tu as demandé à la directrice de me garder parce que je n'étais pas responsable de ta présence à l'infirmerie…

Harry avait eu honte en se rappelant. Artémis était toujours en train de dormir, sûrement grâce à une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Il avait supplié McGonagall de ne pas le renvoyer. Malfoy l'avait regardé avec beaucoup de dégoût mais il s'en fichait. Il allait quitter Poudlard et c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Quand la directrice décidait quelque chose, il fallait obéir. Il était donc parti, tête basse, ranger ses affaires. C'était seulement le lendemain alors qu'il déprimait au 12, Square Grimmauld, qu'il avait reçu une lettre de l'école lui disant qu'il récupérerait son poste s'il allait consulter un psychomage pendant ses deux semaines de congé forcé et qu'il obtienne un certificat prouvant qu'il était stable.

Il s'était précipité sur la poudre de cheminette, direction Sainte Mangouste, avant de se dire que son visage à la Une de la gazette comme héros instable, ne serait pas une bonne publicité pour Poudlard.

Harry avait finalement fait jouer ses contacts avant de se rappeler, comme un idiot, que Seamus Finnigan, son vieil ami, était psychomage !

Il lui avait envoyé un hibou, lui expliquant la situation. Seamus lui avait proposé une séance par semaine mais il avait refusé. Il devait trouver les raisons pour lesquelles il avait du mal à lâcher la bouteille. Alors le médecin avait accepté de le recevoir une fois par jour pendant une heure. Harry avait donc passé presque deux semaines dans son cabinet, sur une chaise longue, à faire sortir ses démons intérieurs. Finalement, son ami irlandais lui avait avoué la raison principale de son vice.

- Vous m'aviez demandé pourquoi je vous avais posé une question étrange quand j'étais petit.

Harry revint à lui, se demandant de quoi il parlait.

Le jeune Gryffondor leva un sourcil en voyant son air confus avant d'approfondir, devant le manque de réaction de son aîné.

- Quand je vous ai demandé si vous étiez mon père.

L'adulte rosit avant d'acquiescer. Il se rappelait de cette question. Elle l'avait taraudé pendant plusieurs mois après leur première rencontre à la rentrée, avant d'être lâchée pendant un moment d'ébriété avancé.

- Ce que je vais vous dire doit rester entre nous, lâcha Artémis en rosissant à son tour.

- Je ne dirais rien.

Pourtant le silence accueillit sa déclaration et Harry se sentit stupide.

- Vous savez que les héritiers Malfoy sont tous blonds, dit-il d'une voix tellement basse qu'Harry eut peur d'avoir mal entendu. J'ai eu une moitié de chance. Je suis né garçon mais je ne suis pas blond. Je n'ai pas non plus les yeux bleu-gris des Malfoy.

L'adulte n'osa pas lui dire qu'il n'avait pas non plus le visage pointu et méprisant de son père.

- Mon grand-père Lucius m'a détesté dès le début, continua Artémis en regardant ses pieds. Je crois même qu'il voulait m'abandonner mais mon père et ma grand-mère s'y sont opposés. J'ai passé toute mon enfance à vivre avec sa haine et ses remarques et, quand papa n'était pas là, il prenait plaisir à m'insulter.

Dire qu'Harry était dégoûté était très loin de la réalité. La fureur lui tendait le corps. Artémis n'avait pas pu vivre une belle enfance avec une pourriture pareille. Il aurait dû demander son enfermement à Azkaban après la guerre.

- J'ai remarqué que j'étais le seul brun de la famille, soupira le jeune garçon. J'ai même demandé aux tableaux de mes ancêtres pourquoi j'étais si différent d'eux mais eux aussi étaient du même avis que grand-père Lucius : je ne suis qu'une erreur qui n'aurait jamais dû vivre au Manoir. C'est pour ça que je me suis mis à croire que je n'étais peut-être pas un Malfoy et que mes parents devaient être ailleurs, qu'ils devaient me détester tout autant que grand-père. Lorsque j'ai eu cinq ans, mon père m'a emmené sur le chemin de Traverse pour que je choisisse mon cadeau d'anniversaire. Je vous ai vu et je n'ai pas hésité à vous poser ma question.

Harry se sentit mal. Il se rappelait de cet instant. Il ne pensait alors qu'à deux choses, sa libido et sa nouvelle conquête. Voir Malfoy l'avait quelque peu ébranlé mais il n'était plus dans son état normal depuis déjà quelques années.

- J'ai eu une discussion avec mon père quand nous sommes rentrés de cette balade, finit le petit brun. J'avais cru avoir fait une grosse bêtise et je m'en étais excusé. C'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi malheureux et… ça m'a allégé comme attristé.

Artémis ne voulait pas continuer. Déjà parce que ça ne le regardait pas, ensuite, parce que c'était une discussion de père à fils trop direct et honnête. Il était trop tôt pour que son professeur sache.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Le jeune Gryffondor regarda son ami, attendant qu'il se décide enfin à parler.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup vu Paul aujourd'hui, leurs emplois du temps n'étant pas compatibles. Alors quand Artémis l'avait croisé dans un couloir, il avait été heureux de le voir. Le Poufsouffle lui avait semblé préoccupé et il lui avait ensuite demandé de le suivre dans la bibliothèque. Maintenant, ils étaient dans un coin reculé, loin des autres élèves, entre les rayons inutilisés d'Histoire de la magie.

Paul Nott grimaçait de temps à autre, lançant souvent un coup d'œil inquiet autour d'eux avant de soupirer.

C'était la première fois que le jeune Malfoy le voyait comme ça et l'inquiétude commençait à monter.

- Paul, tenta le Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le silence lui répondit, évidemment.

- Tu me promets de ne le dire à personne ? murmura enfin le châtain en le regardant. Même pas à la Serdaigle ?

Artémis fronça les sourcils. La Serdaigle ? Paul n'appelait jamais Victoire, « la Serdaigle ».

- Tu t'es disputé avec Victoire ?

Son ami eut l'air troublé et secoua la tête.

- Ce sont mes parents, soupira-t-il en guise de réponse.

Alors il lui raconta. Il conta l'histoire de son père, un fils de mangemort qui s'était enfui le jour de son initiation, qui avait fui pendant quelques jours, sans manger ni boire, qui avait été accueilli par les parents de sa mère. Il avait fait des études moldus, gracieusement payées par ses beaux-parents et était devenu comptable.

Artémis eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'était un comptable mais n'en dit rien, pour une fois que le châtain se livrait à lui.

- Tu as dû le remarquer, soupira le Poufsouffle, les autres disent souvent des choses sur nous, des rumeurs, des regards mauvais, des gestes déplacés.

Oui, il le savait. Au départ, ses camarades de chambres refusaient de s'approcher de lui parce qu'il était un Malfoy, un fils de mangemort. Ils avaient essayé d'éloigner Ethan mais ce dernier ne le jugea pas. Il se moquait du passé des parents du brun. Après tout, ce n'était pas avec eux qu'il était ami. Le jeune Gryffondor se rappelait aussi des chuchotements après le premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il avait été accepté par Harry Potter et on l'avait laissé un peu tranquille. C'était grâce à lui qu'il avait eu une paix relativement calme, peut-être, peut-être aussi parce qu'il était un des meilleurs élèves de son année avec Victoire et Paul.

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux et Artémis, pour une obscure raison, se dit qu'il s'était rapproché du Poufsouffle et qu'il en était vraiment heureux. Alors il décida de lui faire part aussi de ce qu'il avait vécu, pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul.

- Papa et grand-mère n'en parlent pas à la maison, commença-t-il lentement. C'est un sujet tabou mais ils savent qu'ils ont fait du mal par le passé. Ils savent qu'ils ont fait le mauvais choix pendant la guerre et quand j'étais petit, on ne sortait pas souvent du manoir. J'ai grandi avec eux et je ne suis jamais allé à l'école. Ça ne me dérangeait pas beaucoup mais, avec mon grand-père, c'était souvent… difficile. Alors mon père m'emmenait sur le chemin de Traverse, pas très longtemps mais je découvrais un monde que je ne connaissais pas très bien.

Son père l'emmenait sur le chemin de Traverse pour ses anniversaires et quand il avait besoin d'ingrédients pour ses potions. Il ne sortait pas très souvent et il était tellement émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait qu'il ignorait les regards mauvais et les chuchotements qu'entraînait leur arrivée. Son père devenait alors un homme froid et distant, un masque fier et méprisant sur le visage, qu'il avait appris à aimer parce qu'il était la preuve qu'il avançait courageusement dans la vie, sous les insultes et les remarques haineuses. Mais ça, c'est ce qu'il se dirait plus tard, quand le rôle des Malfoy lui sauterait au visage pendant un cours d'Histoire en septième année, sur la Grande Bataille de Poudlard.

Paul l'écouta, de plus en plus ennuyé, mais qu'il cacha quand Artémis se tourna vers lui, un petit sourire gêné aux lèvres.

Le châtain le quitta peu de temps après, prétextant un devoir à rendre à un professeur, ce qui étonna beaucoup le Gryffondor. Ils avaient fini et rendu tous leurs devoirs ensemble, la veille. Néanmoins, il se sentit léger et heureux d'avoir eu une discussion aussi « intime » avec son ami. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il pensait ça en l'espace de trente minutes. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un grand pas dans son amitié avec le Poufsouffle et pourtant…

**OoooooOoooooO**

Artémis claqua la porte de sa cabine de toilettes en soufflant. Ici, personne ne le trouverait.

- Déjà de retour ?

Il ne sursauta même pas en entendant la voix. Il ne fit que grogner et se tourna vers sa nouvelle amie.

- Salut Mimi.

Si un fantôme avait pu rougir, elle l'aurait fait. Mais tout ce qu'elle put faire, c'est glousser et croiser ses mains devant elle.

- Ça fait plaisir d'avoir de la compagnie.

- Je ne te dérange pas alors ?

Il savait qu'elle était toujours toute seule, les toilettes pour filles du deuxième étage étant condamnées depuis des décennies. Il ne l'écouta pas babiller, fatigué qu'il était, cela faisait presque deux semaines que la situation durait.

Harry Potter était revenu, à la grande joie de tous, au grand soulagement des cinquième et septième Années qui passaient des examens importants.

Les élèves s'étaient posé des questions mais les raisons de son départ restèrent obscures et personne ne fit le lien avec l'entrée à l'infirmerie d'Artémis Malfoy. Le professeur Potter resta aussi dans le flou, leur priant d'étudier plus assidûment pour rattraper son retard.

…

« _- Mon absence a dû vous causer quelques frayeurs mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais vous aider à tout rattraper. J'espère quand même que vous avez mis du vôtre pour les BUSE et les ASPIC._

_- Nous avons cru que vous nous aviez abandonné !_

_- C'est cruel !_

_- Je m'excuse de ce contretemps. Maintenant, on va se remettre sérieusement au travail._ »

…

Alexandre était revenu vers le Gryffondor, lui demandant s'il ferait ou non ce qu'il lui avait demandé, à savoir récupérer les points perdus auprès du professeur Potter. C'était finalement Victoire qui l'avait sorti de cette impasse et le Serpentard était reparti, furieux.

…

« _- Allez Artémis, il est revenu, je suis sûr qu'il acceptera de t'écouter._

_- Je ne sais pas Alex… peut-être qu'il a oublié. C'est peut-être mieux que ce soit toi qui expliques la situation, non ?_

_- Artémis, je suis une victime dan…_

_- Nott, va utiliser quelqu'un d'autres pour récupérer tes points, si tu n'es pas capable de le faire toi-même. Artémis est aussi une victime dans cette histoire._

_- Merci Vic' _

_- Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai dit. _»

…

La jeune fille s'était excusée pour son comportement des semaines passées, expliquant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à croire que son oncle soit renvoyé et ce, par sa faute. Elle lui avait aussi expliqué la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait traîné jusqu'au sixième étage pour voir Harry Potter. Ce dernier le lui avait demandé dans une lettre, pour le remercier. Artémis avait rougi avant d'acquiescer.

Un bruit le fit légèrement sursauter et Mimi se tut, sa tête fantomatique traversant la porte en bois.

- Il n'y a personne, chuchota-t-elle.

Le brun hocha la tête et se cala plus confortablement dans sa cabine.

Quelque temps après sa réconciliation avec Victoire et le froid qu'Alex avait jeté sur leur amitié, Paul lui avait semblé étrange. Ce n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois mais il en avait été perturbé. Il l'avait trouvé au détour d'un couloir et le châtain avait discuté de choses privées dont ils n'avaient jamais parlé auparavant. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que ce jumeau n'était pas celui qu'il croyait. En effet, Alex, sûr que son frère serait coincé dans son dortoir, avait pris l'uniforme des Poufsouffles et s'était fait passer pour Paul.

Le Gryffondor avait senti son sang se figer quand il avait réalisé son erreur, pendant une altercation entre Gryffondor et Serpentard dont il était la principale victime.

…

« _- Alors Malfoy ? Papa et grand-mère savent qu'ils ont fait du mal par le passé ? Ils savent qu'ils ont fait le mauvais choix pendant la guerre ? Tu n'es jamais allé à l'école ? _

_- Alex… comment… Paul…_

_- Arty… je sais que Paul est mon jumeau mais tu es son ami, non ? Tu n'as même pas remarqué que ce n'était pas lui qui parlait avec toi ! _»

…

Il écouta Mimi Geignarde chantonner et il ferma les yeux, les genoux repliés contre son torse.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'on le regardait étrangement, chuchotant sur son passage. Il ne s'en était pas beaucoup préoccupé, s'étant habitué aux regards en biais, jusqu'à ce que Victoire lui demande, pendant leurs heures de travail à la bibliothèque, si les rumeurs étaient vraies. Il n'avait pas compris de quoi elle parlait et elle avait abandonné, marmonnant des « _il n'est pas comme ça, il est trop honnête_ ».

Sauf qu'elle avait beau pensé cela, les autres n'étaient pas de cet avis et il s'était même disputé avec un de ses camarades de dortoir, Richard Valentin. Les parents de ce dernier ne croyaient pas en la rédemption des Malfoy et Richard avait répété ce que ses parents lui avaient dit, en regardant Artémis avec un air dégoûté. Si Ethan n'avait pas été là, les deux garçons auraient fait un tour à l'infirmerie et subi une bonne réprimande de leur directeur de maison.

…

« _- Mes parents avaient raison, un Malfoy à Poudlard est trop dangereux. Il y en a un qui a fait entrer des mangemorts dans le château une fois. Tu vas nous faire quoi, toi ? Pire que ton père ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à dire ?_

_- Vous pratiquez encore la magie noire. Tout le monde le sait ! Ethan, si tu continues à le fréquenter, tu vas souffrir. Les Malfoy n'aiment pas les Sangs-mêlés, ni les Sang-de-bourbes._

_- Ce n'est pas vrai !_

_- Les mecs…_

_- Je ne veux pas d'un mangemort dans le même dortoir que moi !_

_- Par Merlin mais je ne suis pas un mangemort ! Ça n'existe plus, ça ! _

_- STOP ! _»

…

- Bouh !

Le Gryffondor poussa un cri de surprise mais grimaça pendant que Mimi éclatait de rire, ravie de son effet.

- Ce n'est pas gentil de m'ignorer, bouda le fantôme en se rapprochant.

- Excuse-moi, sourit faiblement le brun en calmant les battements de son cœur. Je suis un peu fatigué.

Mimi Geignarde, fantôme des toilettes pour filles du deuxième étage. Il l'avait rencontré pendant une de ses fuites, pendant une de ces récentes « chasses aux Malfoy ». Et quand il avait réalisé où il se trouvait, il avait essayé de rebrousser chemin, son père lui ayant interdit d'y entrer, sous peine de terribles souffrances. Pourtant, il n'avait rencontré que le fantôme d'une jeune fille un peu instable, pleurnicharde quand on ne la connaissait pas, trop bavarde dans ses bons jours.

…

« _- Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu là ? Ce sont MES toilettes !_

_- Mince, les toilettes du deuxième étage. Papa m'avait dit de ne pas y aller._

_- Un Gryffondor ? J'en ai vu tellement qui se cachaient ici en laissant toutes leurs crasses dans MES toilettes !_

_- C'est pas gagné avec elle…_

_- Je te parle ! _»

…

Artémis lui avait expliqué les raisons de sa présence dans SES toilettes et elle avait compati. Oui, elle avait compati et s'était montrée très gentille avec lui. Ils avaient discuté longtemps, apprenant beaucoup de choses sur l'un comme sur l'autre. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il était devenu le garçon le plus haï de Poudlard à cause d'un de ses amis, un ami qui avait lancé des rumeurs totalement fausses sur lui et sa famille, qui avait fait monter la haine et la colère des enfants de victimes de guerre contre lui, qui lui faisait des coups bas au moment où il s'y attendait le moins.

Oui, Artémis Malfoy s'était senti très mal quand il avait réalisé qu'Alexandre Nott l'avait trahi et trompé. En plus, il s'était à nouveau disputé avec Paul. Il savait que c'était de sa faute. Il n'avait pas su faire la différence entre le Serpentard et le Poufsouffle. Il n'avait pas su reconnaître son ami taciturne qui ne dévoilait jamais son histoire et ses problèmes. Il avait été trop occupé à croire en une chimère pour se rendre compte de son erreur et le Gryffondor l'avait compris en voyant l'air blessé puis furieux du châtain.

- Quelqu'un arrive !

Artémis se releva, regardant Mimi voleter au-dessus de sa tête.

- SORTEZ DE MES TOILETTES !

- Oh c'est bon, fit l'intrus.

- Paul ?

Le brun ouvrit la porte de sa cabine précipitamment, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement.

- Non, c'est Alexandre.

L'hésitation fit place dans son esprit avant qu'il ne grimace.

- Alex n'irait jamais dans les toilettes des filles.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?

Il eut la confirmation que c'était bien le Poufsouffle devant lui. Il eut un sourire timide et attendit que le châtain se mette enfin à parler.

- J'ai découvert que les cuisines étaient près de ma salle commune, commença Paul en regardant ailleurs. Tu me suis ?

Artémis remarqua alors qu'il avait sauté le dîner en se cachant dans les toilettes et rougit en sentant son ventre grogner. Il hocha finalement la tête et suivit l'autre hors des toilettes, après un signe d'au revoir à Mimi.

Ils n'en parlèrent pas mais le Gryffondor savait qu'ils étaient « réconciliés ». Paul lui pardonnait et il ne fut jamais plus heureux de l'avoir avec lui. Il se promit vaguement de l'étudier par cœur afin de ne plus le confondre avec son jumeau démoniaque, pendant que son ami chatouillait la poire d'un tableau pour accéder à la cuisine.

* * *

**Voilà la fin, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas donné envie de me taper et j'espère vous retrouver au plus vite...**

**Je vous aime haha**

**EliH**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Salut la compagnie ! Et non vous ne rêvez pas, ma bêta trop géniale parce que je vous le dis a commenté et corrigé en un rien de temps ! **_

_**Je vous présente donc la chapitre 9, qui signe la fin de la première partie. Enfin, il reste encore un bonus et ça sera la fin. On passera aux choses sérieuses et un peu plus centré sur Harry et Draco dans la partie 2, alors j'espère vous retrouver encore une fois =)**_

_**Petit message pour L (guest) que je n'ai pas revu depuis le chapitre 4 ou 5 de cette fiction: Mais c'est quoi cette review que tu m'as envoyé ? J'ai l'impression que t'as redécouvert cette fiction ! Dois-je comprendre que tu m'as lâché, oublié puis revenu comme si t'avais oublié cette histoire ? haha, ça m'a fait bizarre sur le coup :p Et je sais que les profs ne sont pas plus "adultes" qu'ils devraient être ! Mais là, dans ce chapitre, t'auras vraiment matière à dire... Surtout sur Neville et Harry. Bref, je te retrouve par review si tu reviens =)**_

_**Voilà, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 9:**_

Une annonce. Une « discussion ». Une menace.

Et le voilà en paix pour le reste de l'année.

Artémis Malfoy avait eu du mal à croire qu'il avait suffi que la directrice McGonagall se lève de sa place, pendant le petit-déjeuner pour que tous les élèves l'écoutent dans un silence religieux.

- Je ne pensais pas en arriver là, commença-t-elle en survolant les quatre tables avec son éternel air sévère. Je pensais que cela s'atténuerait au bout de quelque temps. Et je constate qu'au lieu de vous comporter en adultes que vous deviendrez en sortant de Poudlard, vous empirez votre cas. Mes élèves, la guerre est terminée depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années. Elle a apporté la _paix_. Elle a montré qu'il fallait s'accepter tel que nous étions. Lord Voldemort - il y eut un frisson dans la Grande Salle - Lord Voldemort était envahi par la haine, lié à un manque d'amour qu'aucun de ses parents n'avaient su combler. Il a tenté de monter les sorciers les uns contre les autres. Il a tenté de prôner la suprématie des sang-pur. Mais cette guerre n'a-t-elle pas montré que même les sorciers nés moldus pouvaient être plus puissants qu'un sorcier issu d'une longue lignée ? Vous ne devez pas porter la colère, ni la tristesse d'une guerre qui ne vous regarde pas. Vous êtes trop nombreux à être né après cette période noire. Vous devez reconstruire et non détruire, des enfants n'ont pas à porter les fautes de leurs familles sur le dos.

- Mon frère est mort pendant cette guerre ! hurla un élève de Poufsouffle.

- Mon père a été torturé par des mangemorts ! cria un autre de Gryffondor.

Les murmures enflèrent, la colère éclata réellement et Artémis se sentit à nouveau tout petit pendant qu'Ethan lui lançait un regard compatissant.

- Artémis Malfoy, intervint la voix de la directrice, à travers un Sonorus qui ramena le silence. Ce garçon a-t-il torturé un de vos frères ? Un de vos parents ? Un membre de votre famille ? Alexandre Nott…

- Son père a tué Albus Dumbledore !

Des mains se plaquèrent violemment sur la table des professeurs et on regarda Harry Potter se lever, le corps tendu, la colère irradiant presque de son corps.

À ce moment-là, nombreux étaient les élèves à voir le héros de la dernière guerre dans toute sa splendeur. Une splendeur qu'il n'avait jamais eue pendant la grande Bataille de Poudlard…

- J'étais là quand Albus Dumbledore est mort, annonça calmement le professeur, fusillant l'élève qui avait osé lui rappeler cette scène traumatisante de sa vie. Et Draco Malfoy n'a jamais tué qui que ce soit. J'en suis témoin et je refuse que des gamins tels que vous, qui n'avez jamais connu la guerre, balancent des bêtises sans réfléchir. Vous n'êtes pas vos parents ! Si vous êtes là, c'est parce que vous êtes la preuve que la vie continue ! N'allez pas blâmer un gamin de votre âge pour une faute que vous ne comprenez même pas. Cette guerre ne vous regarde pas et ne vous regardera jamais.

Le professeur McGonagall regarda son ancien élève sortir de la grande salle, fermant les yeux un bref instant. Après la fin de la guerre, reconstruire Poudlard avait été fastidieux. Mais quand les élèves étaient revenus, elle avait affronté bon nombre de problèmes. Des enfants de onze ans qui pleuraient en étant envoyés à Serpentard, des altercations entre Serpentards et les trois autres maisons, des embuscades, des insultes contre Marcus et Horace, tous deux d'anciens Serpentards. À cette époque-là, les Serpentards étaient détestés, les élèves y faisaient des dépressions, d'autres changeaient de pays, tout simplement, pour l'école Beauxbâtons ou encore Durmstrang. Ça s'était apaisé après maintes punitions et menaces. Et voilà que la scène reprenait mais avec la nouvelle génération. Quand donc toutes ces histoires s'arrêteraient-elles ?

Elle regarda Neville Londubat, son ancien élève si maladroit et si tête en l'air, devenu ce trentenaire doux et assuré qui annonçait, d'une voix ferme, les sanctions dont elle avait parlé au corps professoral, retenues et points en moins, renvoi dans le pire des cas.

Minerva McGonagall annonça la fin du petit-déjeuner et sortit par la porte derrière leur table après avoir remarqué un hibou portant une enveloppe rouge fumante se diriger vers Alexandre Nott. Elle se dit, pendant que la voix de Madame Nott se déchaînait sur son fils, que le match Serdaigle/Poufsouffle les relaxerait un bon coup ce week-end.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Victoire éternua. Soit on parlait d'elle, soit elle couvait quelque chose. Elle espéra que non, même si le temps s'était refroidi sans raison et que même Artémis était au lit depuis la veille.

Elle fronça les sourcils en reprenant son exercice d'astronomie. Depuis que la directrice et oncle Harry avaient mis les points sur les « i », les insultes et les rumeurs qu'elle entendait autour d'elle, s'étaient apaisées. Elle savait que c'était la faute d'Alexandre Nott. Il avait utilisé sa langue de serpent pour qu'Artémis se mette tout le monde à dos et elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait retirer de cette histoire.

La rousse le lui avait dit pourtant, ce jumeau-là n'était pas net. Il disait des choses derrière lui depuis le début mais le brun ne l'avait pas écouté, ni elle, ni Paul. Le brun était tellement têtu que ça en faisait peur et maintenant qu'il était devant le fait accompli, Paul et elle n'avaient pas osé prononcer la phrase ô combien véridique: « Je te l'avais dit ». La Serdaigle voyait bien qu'Artémis était affecté. Pendant ces deux semaines de calvaire qu'il avait vécu, il avait arrêté de sourire, il s'était refermé sur lui-même et avait raté quelques repas. Elle s'était inquiétée, beaucoup. Il pouvait disparaître des heures et revenir, l'air las. Sa dispute avec le Poufsouffle ne devait pas y être étrangère mais elle n'avait rien à faire entre les deux garçons. S'immiscer dans des histoires qui ne nous regardent pas, nous apporte toujours des problèmes. Alors elle avait aidé Artémis quand il devenait la victime d'insultes et se comportait de manière naturelle avec Paul, lui demandant souvent s'il avait vu le Gryffondor.

- Vic ?

Elle releva la tête, ses joues virant rapidement au rouge.

- Teddy…

L'adolescent lui fit un sourire dont il avait le secret, mi-doux, mi-espiègle et s'installa en face d'elle, lisant le nom des manuels étalés sur la table.

- T'es vraiment trop sérieuse, grimaça-t-il en repoussant un vieux grimoire tout poussiéreux.

- Tu devrais t'y mettre, répliqua-t-elle en souriant timidement.

- J'ai pas de soucis côté études, ricana le Gryffondor. Et puis, si j'avais vraiment du retard, je pense que mon parrain me serait tombé dessus depuis longtemps.

La jeune fille roula des yeux devant son sourire. Elle savait qu'il était doué. Elle avait souvent entendu oncle Harry dire que Ted avait hérité du sérieux de son père et que c'était une bonne chose pour les études. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien ajouté quand le Gryffondor avait commencé à gagner en popularité, faisant des bêtises avec la Carte qu'il lui avait donnée, aidé de son meilleur ami, Max Joke.

- Je voulais te dire, se rappela le métamorphomage, Artémis est à l'infirmerie. On dirait que sa toux a empiré et comme il a passé une mauvaise nuit, il a eu de la fièvre. J'ai dû l'y emmener puisque notre préfet adoré a aussi choppé la crève.

Victoire acquiesça, se promettant d'aller rendre visite à son ami dans la journée, s'il n'était pas sorti avant.

- Eh mec ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à la bibliothèque ? Lupin qui traîne ici ? On aura tout vu !

La Serdaigle regarda son ami se mettre à discuter avec un Poufsouffle avec force piques et rires.

Teddy était un garçon extrêmement sociable et gentil. C'était son premier ami et elle était sa première confidente. Bien sûr, deux ans les séparaient. Certains sujets n'étaient pas abordés mais ils discutaient assez pour qu'elle le considère comme son meilleur ami, si ce n'est plus.

- J'ai entendu dire que les préfets actuels pouvaient demander leur démission pour l'année suivante s'ils ont l'impression d'être trop chargés dans leur emploi du temps.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est trop bien ! Notre préfet est vraiment trop nul. Je me demande même comment il a fait pour avoir ce poste alors qu'il arrive à tomber dans les farces et attrapes de premières années.

Ted Lupin, un orphelin de guerre, un fils de héros tombés sur le champ de bataille. Personne n'en parlait à la maison. C'était trop douloureux pour certains qui avaient personnellement connu ses parents. Ils jugeaient que la pitié était honteuse face à un enfant aussi joyeux. Il n'avait plus de parents mais il avait Harry et aussi sa grand-mère, Andromeda. Et il avait un cousin insoupçonné.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, Artémis Malfoy et Ted Lupin étaient cousins. Ce dernier l'avait appris dans une lettre de sa grand-mère, qui lui avouait que la grand-mère du brun était sa sœur. Il en avait parlé à son parrain, qui avait exprimé son incrédulité avant de se taper le front en se traitant d'imbécile.

Apparemment, Harry Potter était déjà au courant.

Victoire l'avait appris de la bouche de son ami et s'était demandé maintes fois si Artémis était au courant.

- Vic, tu veux venir ? On va s'entraîner sur le terrain de Quidditch.

La jeune fille lui lança un coup d'œil et acquiesça. Les cheveux de Ted devinrent bleus, preuve qu'il était content et il l'aida à ranger ses grimoires, lui expliquant ce qu'il allait se passer si le lendemain, Serdaigle gagnait ou si Poufsouffle gagnait.

Il y eut un mouvement de flottement lorsque leurs doigts se touchèrent mais le meilleur ami du Gryffondor arriva vers eux, leur permettant de retrouver un minimum de naturel.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Artémis caressa les plumes d'Oléine, le hibou de Paul, souriant devant ses réactions affectueuses. Au moins un hibou qui l'appréciait, pensa-t-il en lançant un coup d'œil à sa chouette qui lui faisait la tête, un peu plus loin.

La veille, il était couché à l'infirmerie, terrassé par un stupide rhume et avait essayé de plaisanter sur son état avec Pomfresh. En réponse, elle lui avait fait prendre de la Pimentine et ses oreilles avaient sifflé avant que tout redevienne comme avant, toux et fièvre disparues.

Il venait d'envoyer une lettre à son père, lui assurant qu'il allait mieux. Ducray lui faisait maintenant la tête parce que ce n'était pas lui qui se dirigeait vers le manoir Malfoy mais un hibou de l'école. Il n'aurait pas dû s'absenter à ce moment-là.

Le brun s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans son écharpe et regarda le hibou de son ami s'envoler, sûrement à la recherche d'un quelconque repas.

- Tu vas me faire la tête longtemps ? soupira-t-il en regardant sa propre chouette.

Mais le volatile l'ignora et s'envola à son tour, après avoir battu des ailes devant son visage.

- Saleté de poulet, grogna le garçon en enlevant les quelques plumes de ses cheveux.

- Artémis !

Il se tourna vers la voix et sourit à son ami asiatique.

- Le match va commencer ! s'écria Ethan en redescendant déjà la moitié des escaliers de la volière. Grouille-toi !

Le jeune Malfoy grimaça. Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle. Soutenir la maison de Victoire ou celle de Paul ?

Tout le monde savait que Poufsouffle allait perdre. C'était un fait connu de tous et ce, depuis des dizaines années. Pendant une période, les Noir et Or avaient espéré gagner mais leur attrapeur vedette, Cédric Diggory - paix à son âme - avait été la première victime du seigneur des Ténèbres lors de son retour. Leur espoir avait été totalement anéanti et depuis, aucun vrai attrapeur ne fut désigné comme le digne successeur du défunt.

Certains disaient que les élèves de cette maison n'étaient pas très sportifs et donc qu'ils perdaient facilement, d'autres disaient qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune motivation et qu'ils connaissaient l'issue de leur match en avance. À savoir, leur défaite.

Pourtant, Artémis avait été étonné de voir Paul aussi virulent face aux moqueries de son frère jumeau. Les Poufsouffles gagneraient avant qu'il ne quitte Poudlard, il l'avait juré. Le brun s'était demandé d'où il tirait une telle affirmation mais devant son air furieux, il s'était tu.

Les deux Gryffondors montèrent dans leur gradin, ignorant les regards en biais que lançaient leurs camarades sur le brun.

- « _Ils sont jaloux de notre prestance, ignore-les, ne les écoute pas _».

Son père le lui disait à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient sur le chemin de Traverse et il se le répétait comme un mantra depuis qu'Alex avait montré son vrai visage.

- Mes chers camarades ! s'exclama le commentateur. Voici le deuxième match de l'année, Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle !

Les deux équipes voletaient autour du terrain, sous les acclamations de leurs supporters.

Artémis crut voir Paul, de l'autre côté des gradins, sautiller comme un fou pour encourager sa maison. Il eut un sourire en se remémorant le premier match de l'année, quand il avait vu son ami hurler comme les autres avec enthousiasme. À ce moment-là, il avait découvert que le Poufsouffle était un passionné de Quidditch mais qu'il ne se voyait pas sur un balai pour des matchs. Il avait éclaté de rire tellement, c'était étrange et Paul avait rougi de gêne.

- Duncan marque encore un but ! Quatre-vingt-dix à zéro en faveur de Serdaigle ! Les Poufsouffles, vous avez vraiment intérêt à vous bouger un peu, je refuse de voir la coupe des Quatre Maisons chez les intellos…

- Monsieur Joke !

- Oh mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Tous les élèves tournèrent la tête vers l'attrapeur des Poufsouffles qui descendait vers le sol, la main sur la bouche.

- Oh non ! Un attrapeur qui a le mal de l'air ! gémit Max Joke en ignorant la voix offusquée de la directrice.

Madame Bibine s'approcha du joueur pour voir son état et, au bout de quelques secondes, elle siffla la fin du match, entraînant un silence total dans les gradins.

Poufsouffle avait gagné.

- INCROYABLE ! hurla la voix du Gryffondor. Merlin, pincez-moi, je rêve. L'attrapeur de Poufsouffle a ATTRAPPÉ le Vif d'Or ! Mais… AÏE ! Merci professeur Fowl, vous me ramenez à la réalité. Poufsouffle gagne cent-cinquante à quatre-vingt-dix !

Les joueurs de l'équipe des Noir et Or foncèrent sur leur joueur au sol en hurlant leur joie, certains pleurant, d'autres riant de façon hystérique. Cet événement était à marquer dans les annales de Poudlard, pensaient les mauvaises langues. C'était une belle surprise, pensaient les autres.

Plus tard, Artémis apprendrait que l'attrapeur des Poufsouffles avait vu le Vif d'Or sous son nez et s'était reculé d'étonnement. Il n'avait juste pas prévu que la petite balle lui foncerait dessus et il l'avait presque avalé, d'où sa descente au sol. Il hurlerait de rire à ce moment-là, pendant que Victoire bouderait, certifiant que c'était un coup de chance. Mais là, à cet instant précis, le brun regardait les Poufsouffles descendre, féliciter leur équipe, Paul au premier rang.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Néron regardait le plafond de sa chambre, pendant que ses camarades faisaient une partie de cartes explosives pour se détendre entre deux révisions.

Cinquième Année, les BUSE.

Il se tourna sur le côté.

Il avait travaillé dur pour en arriver là. Faire redorer les couleurs de Serpentard, faire revenir cette haine ancestrale Gryffondor/Serpentard, devenir préfet. C'était un travail long et minutieux et c'était un travail détruit par un geste stupide, impulsif. « _Un geste de Gryffondor _».

Il n'était plus préfet, il n'était plus le chef des Serpentards. Il était… lui. Juste lui.

Ses poings se serrèrent. Tout ça à cause d'un gamin de Première Année mal coiffé.

Néron avait vu ses amis se détourner de lui, des Serpentards plus vieux, se moquer de lui, il avait vu la déception dans les yeux de ses parents et le sourire suffisant des Malfoy avant de partir de Poudlard. Merlin qu'il les détestait.

Il pensait qu'avec les rumeurs qu'avait lancées Nott, il verrait Malfoy chuter. C'était sans l'intervention de Lupin et sa petite amie, la rouquine, c'était sans l'intervention de la directrice et d'Harry Potter.

Pour les deux derniers, il pouvait comprendre, c'était des professeurs. Pour la rouquine aussi, c'était l'amie de Malfoy. Mais Lupin ? Ce débile qui pétait plus haut que son cul ? Ce… cet orphelin qui mettait son grain de sel partout où il allait ?

Le Serpentard n'avait pas beaucoup participé aux rumeurs ou en tout cas, pas activement - il était puni, il se devait de faire profil bas. La présence d'un Malfoy dans l'enceinte de Poudlard rappelait à beaucoup d'enfants, la guerre qui leur avait enlevé un parent, un frère, un ami. Qui disait Malfoy, disait Mangemort. Et qui disait Mangemort, disait Voldemort.

La présence d'Harry Potter avait contribué à une paix relative dans les murs de l'école. Si le Sauveur était là, pas de crainte d'une attaque de mage noir. Mais Alexandre Nott avait cette belle capacité oratoire qui éveillait les sens, qui faisait monter la haine, qui rappelait la rancœur. Il avait été content de voir ce gamin reprendre ce qu'il n'avait pu faire, ne cherchant pas à savoir les raisons qui poussaient ce dernier à détruire le petit brun.

Mais Ted Lupin ? Cet avorton avait toutes les raisons de détester Malfoy. C'était à cause de criminels tels que les Malfoy, que les parents du Gryffondor étaient décédés. Il aurait dû le haïr. À la place, il l'avait protégé, faisant la morale aux Serdaigles et aux Poufsouffles, grimaçant devant les Serpentards. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester ce Monsieur-je-suis-parfait-et-je-le-fais-savoir !

- Néron, tu viens ? l'interpella un de ses camarades. On va manger.

- J'arrive, grommela l'ex-préfet en se levant.

Une chance qu'il n'ait pas été aussi renvoyé de son poste de Gardien dans l'équipe, il était sûr qu'il n'aurait pas survécu s'il ne volait plus. Il n'était pas parfait à ce poste mais il se débrouillait. Sa volonté d'abattre les Gryffondors lui permettait d'empêcher les tirs les plus durs à contrer… une fois sur deux.

En arrivant dans le grand hall, l'adolescent vit un groupe de Rouge et Or venir vers eux. Il inspira profondément quand il vit la tignasse de Lupin. Ne pas céder à la colère, ne pas céder à cette envie de meurtre.

Les deux groupes s'avançaient toujours, le silence se faisant peu à peu, la tension augmentant au fur et à mesure des pas.

Lupin les remarqua enfin et, avec un sourire narquois, entra dans la grande salle avant eux, hurlant qu'il avait une faim de loup.

Il fut accueilli par des rires et des moqueries pendant que Néron tentait de l'ignorer. Ce type était un vrai connard. Voilà qu'il devait à nouveau passer un repas dans le bruit. Est-ce qu'il avait déjà dit qu'il détestait ce type ?

**OoooooOoooooO**

Draco Malfoy regarda son hibou s'envolé dans la nuit et soupira.

Nous étions fin avril, le 27 pour être plus précis. Et pour la première fois depuis une dizaine d'année, il ne fêterait pas le 28 avril avec son fils.

- Draco…

Il se retourna et tendit un bras à sa mère. Cette dernière vint s'y caler et regarda à son tour le ciel noir.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, murmura-t-elle. Tu sais ce qu'a dit Arty par le passé.

- Maman… ce qu'il a dit par le passé ne vaut rien dans le présent. Il n'a jamais eu de contact avec… avec « lui » . Tout ce qu'il a appris sur lui, c'était à travers les magazines que tu t'entêtais à acheter et Merlin seul sait comme on peut trouver des bêtises dans ces feuilles de choux.

Narcissa eut un rire clair qui fit rouler des yeux, son fils.

- Et dire que tu l'as fait exprès pour qu'il soit dégoûté…

Le blond avait vu clair dans le jeu de sa mère dès qu'Artémis avait appris ses origines. Laisser traîner la presse à scandales dans le salon, les articles les moins élogieux sur un certain sauveur. Draco Malfoy avait dû interdire ces magazines quand il avait découvert son fils de sept ans en train de détailler une photo qu'on aurait pu classer X.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec la dame _? » avait-il demandé avec ses grands yeux verts.

Le blond n'avait jamais autant maudit son ancien ennemi d'école qu'à cet instant précis.

- Viens mon chéri, ton père nous attend.

- Non, je vais me promener, j'ai besoin d'un peu de calme.

Alors elle regarda son fils sortir du salon, tête basse, plongé dans ses pensées.

À elle aussi, Artémis manquait. Mais dès qu'il était entré à Poudlard, elle savait qu'il s'éloignerait. Un début d'indépendance, un début de liberté, un début de vérité.

Les lettres avaient commencé à s'espacer au fil des semaines puis des mois et ils en apprenaient de moins en moins sur le quotidien de leur seul héritier.

Lady Malfoy savait seulement qu'il s'était fait trois vrais amis et que le quatrième n'était qu'une pourriture. Enfin, elle l'interprétait comme tel. Ce jeune Nott avait un avenir dans la politique, elle le sentait.

Elle sentait aussi que la scolarité de son petit fils ne serait pas aussi douce que la sienne.

- Que fais-tu, ma douce ?

Narcissa se tourna vers son mari et enlaça ses doigts aux siens.

- Je réfléchissais.

- Et Draco ?

- Sorti se promener. Il en a bien besoin.

- À cause du parasite ? C'est vrai que ça va faire une douzaine d'année qu'il vit sous mon toit.

- Je sais que tu l'apprécies. Alors pourquoi persistes-tu à être aussi dur avec Artémis ?

Le silence lui répondit.

- Un Malfoy n'aime pas, c'est ça que tu penses ?

Le silence lui répondit.

- Pourtant, si tu ne l'aimais pas, tu ne lui aurais pas donné son prénom.

Le silence lui répondit mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Le baiser qu'il lui offrit valait toutes les réponses.

**OoooooOoooooO**

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Le jeune homme grogna et tenta de se dégager de ses camarades trop collants.

- Alors ? se moqua son meilleur ami. Ça fait quoi d'être vieux ?

- Arrête, pitié, souffla théâtralement le Gryffondor.

Le petit groupe se dirigeait vers la grande salle où ils avaient préparé une surprise. Il le savait pourtant, ne jamais donner sa date de naissance à des fous furieux.

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Il voulut faire demi-tour mais deux de ses camarades le forcèrent à rester dans la pièce. Et c'est donc un Ted Lupin rouge pivoine qui écouta la chanson traditionnelle collective. Peut-être pas les Serpentards mais les trois autres maisons frappaient dans leurs mains tout en chantant et certains Gryffondors faisaient éclater des feux d'artifices Weasley un peu partout dans la grande salle.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction de la table des professeurs et n'y vit pas la directrice. Seuls Neville et Harry s'y trouvaient, riant doucement pour l'un, soupirant avec un faux air désespéré pour l'autre.

Le jeune homme rougit quand il vit Victoire s'avancer vers lui avec un gâteau surmonté d'un 14 et, quand elle lui ordonna de souffler dessus, il s'exécuta. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'au moment où les bougies furent soufflées et retirées, il rencontrerait intimement la crème chantilly de son gâteau.

En voyant l'air mi-effaré, mi-amusé de la Serdaigle, il comprit que ce n'était pas elle.

- Bande de branleurs ! s'écria-t-il en sortant sa baguette pour la pointer sur les garçons derrière lui.

Quelques sorts de jambencoton plus tard, Ted était assis à sa table, remerciant tous ceux qui s'approchaient de lui pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Inconnus, proches, il se dit que le meilleur restait à venir, quand son parrain viendrait le chercher ce soir pour qu'ils passent son anniversaire ensemble.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Artémis roulait des yeux pour la énième fois. Victoire n'arrêtait pas de babiller sur Ted et s'était à se demander si elle n'était pas amoureuse.

« Ted par-ci, Ted par-là ». Eh, il n'était pas la seule vedette de Poudlard aujourd'hui!

- Je me demande ce qu'Oncle Harry va lui offrir ce soir, réfléchit la jeune fille pendant que Paul faisait son devoir de botanique et qu'Artémis se retenait de gribouiller sur son cours de potions.

- Ce n'est pas ton anniversaire, aujourd'hui ?

Deux regards se tournèrent vers le Poufsouffle, l'un incrédule, l'autre surpris.

- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Artémis en détaillant le profil de son ami.

- Cadeaux ce matin, sûrement de ta famille, tes sourires puis ta déception quand tu voyais que ce n'était pas à toi qu'on disait « Joyeux Anniversaire », je continue ?

- C'est ton anniversaire ? s'écria la rousse, horrifiée.

Le Gryffondor rougit avant de hocher la tête. Oui, c'était son anniversaire et apparemment, c'était le même jour que Lupin.

- Je n'ai pas de cadeau à t'offrir, gémit-elle, aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura le concerné avec un léger sourire.

- Moi non plus, je n'en ai pas, la rassura Paul en griffonnant son parchemin, d'informations. On va dire que l'un de mes deux cadeaux de Noël est ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

Victoire s'écria que ce n'était pas poli de dire ça et Paul roula des yeux, elle et ses principes à deux noises alors.

Pourtant, Artémis ne leur en voulait pas. Ils ne le savaient pas et il ne leur avait pas dit. Quoi de plus normal que leur « surprise » ? Mais, au fond de lui, un petit quelque chose jalousait Ted Lupin. Pas sa popularité, il n'aimait pas être regardé comme une bête de foire, plutôt sa relation avec Harry Potter. Ce dernier allait passer toute la soirée avec son filleul alors que lui était là, avec ses deux amis.

- Moi, c'est le 2 mai, annonça Victoire, fièrement.

- C'est pas la date de la fin de la guerre ? demanda Paul.

- C'est pour ça que je m'appelle « _Victoire_ », expliqua la jeune fille comme si c'était une évidence.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent d'un air indifférent qui fâcha faussement la Serdaigle. Mais qu'importe, Artémis était quand même heureux de passer sa soirée avec eux, et pas seul, comme le lui avait demandé son père.

…

« _Mon chéri,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Joyeux anniversaire. Que le temps passe vite. Je te vois encore tout petit, un grand sourire aux lèvres devant ton gâteau d'anniversaire, tes grands yeux pétillés de joie. Cette année aura été bien triste sans ta présence. Mais c'est comme ça quand on grandit. Les autres découvrent quel bel enfant tu es, quel Malfoy tu représentes. Tu es notre fierté, notre trésor. Nous ne pouvons plus te garder près de nous et te chérir comme avant. Tu t'ouvres au monde et je suis contente que ce soit de façon positive. Artémis, je t'aime de tout mon cœur et ton grand-père aussi. D'ailleurs, il te souhaite un très bon anniversaire._

_Profite de cette journée, tu la mérites._

NMB

_P.S.: Oui, je l'admets, Lucius ne t'a pas souhaité un bon anniversaire. Il m'a juste fait remarquer que tu avais douze ans aujourd'hui. C'est la preuve qu'il t'aime, Artémis. Encore joyeux anniversaire, mon chéri. _»

…

« _Artémis,_

_Te voilà un peu plus grand aujourd'hui. J'aurai voulu passer cette journée avec toi, comme toutes les autres années, faire des choses peu conventionnelles que tu aurais adoré et qui m'auraient horrifié. J'espère que le jeune Poufsouffle et la Weasley te tiendront compagnie aujourd'hui, faute de mieux. Ce 28 avril, passe-le avec des gens que tu apprécies et non qui t'insupportent. Ne reste pas seul, mon fils. Tu mérites d'être heureux._

_Joyeux Anniversaire_

_Ton papa. _»

* * *

**Et voilà, les choses sérieuses vont commencer dans les chapitres qui vont suivre, j'espère que vous avez appréciés ce chapitre et à la prochaine !**


	11. Bonus 1

_**Salut les enfants ! Eh oui c'est moi. Le retour ! bon Ok, j'ai un jour de retard, mais qu'importe ? Vous allez assister à un bonus assez... spécial. enfin, au sens où ça représente le calme très calme, avant la tempête. Première apparition de Hermione, Molly et du bébé Hugo. Très bref hein. Et J'espère que vous allez vous retrouver dans ces nabots. Parce que moi, je me suis inspirée d'un mauvais cours de cuisine avec des amies. Enfin, y'en a une qui m'a parlé de ça alors que j'étais en manque d'inspiration et ça a fait tilt. elle a pas voulu être nommé, mais j'ai utilisé une de ses phrase préféré que Paul prononce, à bout de nerfs...**_

_**Bref, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, ça clore la Première partie de l'histoire. Je suis contente.**_

_**Ensuite, pour L la fausse. Si tu reviens lire, cool ! mais je ne peux pas vraiment approfondir sur mon chapitre. Alors si tu veux te tailler une bavette avec moi, envoie une adresse mail, histoire que tu me montres où ya eu des bêtises et des erreurs, t'as l'air de les avoir tous analyser haha **_

_**Pour rawr: merci pour ta review, je ne te remercie que deux semaines plus tard, mais comme je n'avais aucun moyen de te contacter :p**_

_**Bref, place à la lecture, et... Bon courage pour les bacheliers. Oui je sais, vous allez me dire: mais on a déjà lu ça partout ! Mais comme mon frère passe son bac de français actuellement, j'ai eu une pensée pour vous aussi =)**_

* * *

Paul Nott se réveilla en clignant des yeux, maudit soleil d'été.

Pourtant, il ne chercha pas à se rendormir et se leva en poussant un soupir. Quatorze juillet. Il avait douze ans.

Et il allait passer cette journée à ne rien faire, comme les autres années. Alexandre était chez ses grands-parents et devait sûrement s'amuser comme un fou à la campagne. Quelle ironie.

Depuis qu'ils étaient en âge de marcher, les jumeaux passaient les deux premières semaines du mois de juillet chez leurs grands-parents Parkinson et y fêtaient leur anniversaire le soir, quand leur père finissait le travail. Mais depuis leur… l'affaire du lapin, ils y allaient à tour de rôle, ne supportant pas la présence de l'autre dans la même pièce.

Le poufsouffle bailla et entra dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Sa mère avait dû préparer son petit déjeuner d'anniversaire, il avait senti l'odeur du pain perdu dans le couloir.

Il remit son pyjama, n'aimant pas se balader en serviette, même chez lui. Paul repassa dans sa chambre, caressa les plumes d'Oléine et, quand elle hulula énergiquement, il préféra imaginer qu'elle lui souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire, plutôt que « Donne-moi à manger, j'ai faim ». Un tee-shirt et un short plus tard, il descendait les escaliers, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, qu'il perdit en voyant que sa mère n'était pas seule.

- Mange autant que tu veux, disait-elle à l'_« Autre »_. Il ne va pas tarder à se lever.

- C'est gentil à vous, Madame Nott, fit l'« _Autre_ » avec un grand sourire. J'espère qu'il va apprécier mon cadeau !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là !

- Paul ! s'écria la voix indignée de sa mère. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce langage ?

- Salut !

« Salut ». Était-il sérieux ?

- Joyeux anniversaire au fait.

- Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Paul !

Artémis Malfoy était assis à la table de SA cuisine et il avait l'impression d'halluciner. Il portait une robe de sorcier légère et ses cheveux semblaient ébouriffés comme s'il était arrivé ici en courant, les cheveux au vent.

- C'est toi qui nous a dit que ton anniversaire, c'était le quatorze juillet ! protesta le brun. Alors comme tu m'as souhaité le mien, je voulais faire de même. D'ailleurs, Victoire a dit qu'elle passerait aussi !

Lui qui pensait être tranquille aujourd'hui, il n'était pas gâté.

- Ouvre ton cadeau, au fait !

Le garçon regarda le paquet rectangulaire que lui tendait le Gryffondor et, en soupirant, il décida d'obéir.

- Sache que tu n'étais pas obligé, grommela-t-il pendant que le ruban tombait sur la table.

- Ça me fait plaisir !

Ça se voyait...

Finalement, un livre épais, relié en cuir, fut découvert et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le titre.

« _Toutes les créatures inimaginables du monde _» de Luna et Rolf Scamander.

Paul ouvrit sur la première page, où un Éruptif était dessiné de façon extrêmement réaliste. Ses yeux brillèrent en voyant l'animal bouger magiquement sur la page et les pages suivantes furent tout aussi… magiques. Des explications courtes mais succinctes accompagnaient chaque illustration : des centaures qui bandaient leurs arcs, des niffleurs, des sombrals et leurs petits, des licornes si blanches et si pures…

- Ça te plaît ?

Il releva la tête sur le visage embarrassé de son... ami. Il se sentit rougir et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- C'est un très beau cadeau, Artémis, intervint sa mère, inquiète. Très cher.

- Je sais que Paul adore les animaux, répondit gentiment le gryffondor. Et je doute qu'un lapin en chair et en poil vous aurait plu.

Le jumeau écouta sa mère discuter et plaisanter sur les animaux avec le brun et s'installa pour prendre son premier repas de la journée.

Il avait douze ans. Il n'allait peut-être pas passer son anniversaire tout seul, pour une fois.

…

Victoire Weasley est une jeune fille de douze ans, appartenant à une famille unie et… multiculturelle quoique les cultures dont étaient issus ses parents n'étaient pas très éloignées l'une de l'autre. Elle avait une petite sœur, un petit frère, ses deux parents qui travaillaient dans la finance et des grands-parents chaleureux des deux côtés. Une vie tranquille en soi.

Ce matin-là, une chouette l'avait réveillé. C'était Ducray. Artémis l'envoyait pour lui demander si elle voulait venir chez Paul pour fêter son anniversaire. Elle dut avouer que c'était terriblement gênant d'aller chez les gens sans prévenir. Et s'ils dérangeaient ? Et si Paul était en vacances ailleurs ? Et si Alexandre, son jumeau maléfique, s'y trouvait aussi ? Mais elle avait appris qu'Artémis Malfoy, tout héritier Malfoy qu'il était, n'était pas vraiment plein de bonnes manières et… engoncé dans les traditions. Non. Après les vacances d'hiver, elle était revenue de chez elle avec plein de préjugés. « Les Malfoy sont froids et méprisants, les Malfoy regardent de haut tout ce qui n'est pas sang-pur et se moquent des traîtres à leur sang. Les Malfoy ne traînent qu'avec des serpentards et sont manipulateurs au possible, balançant rumeurs sur rumeurs.

Et ces préjugés, que ses oncles Ron et George lui avaient enfoncé dans la tête… avaient tous été brisés, un par un, devant le caractère chaleureux et insouciant de son ami. Oui. Son ami. Pas une seule fois, elle ne l'avait vu regarder une autre personne de haut. Il était souvent avec Ethan Huang, pourtant sang-mêlé, et il ne colportait pas de rumeurs. Il les subissait plutôt.

Pour un Malfoy, elle l'avait trouvé un peu bête au début. Toujours là à sourire, à courir dans la bibliothèque avec une pile de livres trop importante et inutile dans les bras. Pourtant, il s'était avéré qu'il était sérieux et travailleur, intelligent aussi, courageux et secret.

- Victoire, que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

La jeune fille leva la tête de son roman et réfléchit.

- Tes grands-parents nous ont invités à voir la parade du 14 juillet à Paris. Ça te dit ?

Ses yeux brillèrent. Avant de sentir une vague de culpabilité. Paul ou une parade ?

- C'est l'anniversaire d'un ami aujourd'hui, murmura la rouquine en tripotant son livre.

- celui pour qui tu as acheté ce livre, c'est ça ?

- Maman ! C'est Tante Luna qui m'a donné deux exemplaires de son nouveau livre ! Je sais que Paul aime beaucoup les animaux fantastiques alors je vais lui en faire profiter.

- Dominique et Louis vont rester à Paris ce soir, hésita encore Fleur. D'ailleurs, ton père et moi aussi. Es-tu sûre de ne pas vouloir y aller ?

- Je pourrais rester chez grand-mère Molly…

Sa mère se pinça les lèvres et soupira, vaincue.

- Va préparer tes affaires, ordonna-t-elle. On va les mettre chez tes grands-parents avant que tu n'ailles chez ton ami.

Victoire était contente. Depuis la fin des cours et des examens, elle n'avait pas revu ses deux agaçants amis, Ted non plus d'ailleurs. Elle avait échangé quelques hiboux avec Paul et s'était disputé une ou deux fois avec Artémis, ordonnant ainsi au hibou de sa famille d'aller lui mordre les oreilles après qu'il ait reçu sa lettre.

Elle avait ricané comme une sadique en recevant la lettre du brun, puis avait culpabilisé quand son père lui avait expliqué que ce n'était pas bien de faire ça, même à un Malfoy.

- Ma chérie ! s'écria sa grand-mère en ouvrant la porte du Terrier. Ça faisait longtemps. Entrez donc ! Dominique et Louis ne sont pas là ?

- Bill les a emmenés chez mes parents, en France, expliqua Fleur avec un sourire crispé, puisqu'ils nous ont invités pour deux jours. Mais Victoire insiste pour aller à l'anniversaire d'un de ses amis alors elle a demandé à rester chez vous.

- Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama Molly Weasley avec un grand sourire. Il y a tellement de places ici, maintenant qu'ils sont tous partis. Ron a été le dernier à quitter la maison et Ginny…

Sujet sensible. Victoire préféra se diriger vers le jardin, où elle était sûre de trouver la cabane secrète de son grand-père. Mais elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin en entendant un pleur, de bébé. Le cœur battant, elle se retourna et poussa un cri de joie. Tante Hermione était installée sur une chaise longue et la regardait avec un grand sourire, le petit Hugo pleurnichant alors que son biberon se préparait tout seul à côté.

…

Finalement, au lieu de s'éclipser rapidement, Fleur Weasley resta pour déjeuner avec sa belle-famille. Molly, Hermione et elle discutèrent une bonne partie du repas ensemble, partageant leurs expériences sur les enfants. Hermione les écouta surtout. Elle en était à son second enfant. Fleur, trois quant à Molly… Victoire ne cessa de contempler le visage de son cousin, plus brun que roux, qui faisait une sieste dans le berceau. Il était deux heures lorsque la mère et la fille se rappelèrent qu'elles avaient des choses à faire.

- Je peux emmener Victoire, si elle le veut, proposa sa tante. Le voyage jusqu'en France est assez éprouvant, autant que tu y ailles tout de suite.

Sa mère se pinça à nouveau les lèvres avant d'acquiescer.

- Merci, Hermione, soupira la blonde avec un léger sourire. Je dois t'avouer que je ne sais même pas où habite son ami et comme Bill doit m'attendre depuis un moment…

- Ne t'en fais pas, la coupa la jeune femme en la poussant hors de la maison. Vas-y vite. Maman s'occupe d'Hugo.

Victoire donna l'adresse de Paul et vit sa tante écarquiller les yeux.

- Monde moldu ? demanda-t-elle, heureusement que je connais ce coin. Allez ma chérie, donne-moi la main, je pense qu'il doit t'attendre depuis un moment, ton petit copain.

Victoire ne put protester contre cette taquinerie, qu'elles transplanaient déjà.

…

- Comment s'appelle ton ami déjà?

Elles avaient atterri dans une ruelle déserte et, après s'être orientée, Hermione Weasley avait estimé la maison à une dizaine de minutes.

- Paul. Nott.

- Nott ? Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose…

- Je t'ai demandé de signer ton livre pour lui, tata.

Mais elle ne semblait pas convaincue.

Le quartier était tranquille, les maisons identiques et, derrière les jardins de droite, une forêt s'étendait.

- C'est là.

Effectivement, le numéro treize se tenait devant elles.

Hermione sonna, se demandant quelle famille de sorciers habitait ici. Né-moldus sans doute.

Un petit garçon enfariné ouvrit la porte, l'air énervé.

- Paul ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers sa nièce, l'air interrogateur. Alors c'était lui son petit-ami ? Mais elle ne pouvait pas poser de question, la Serdaigle était pliée de rire alors que « Paul » semblait furieux maintenant.

- Oh c'est bon, grommela-t-il en secouant la tête vivement pour faire partir un peu de farine. Artémis est insupportable depuis que maman lui a proposé de faire des cookies pour le dessert. Elle n'a pas cherché à rester avec nous pour aider, en disant à l'Autre que je savais « cuisiner ».

- Chéri ? Qui est-ce ?

Une femme élancée apparue derrière lui, les cheveux noirs coupés en carré, un air de… bouledogue.

- Parkinson ?

- Granger…

- VICTOIRE ! Tu es venue ! On ne t'attendait plus !

Artémis se tenait dans l'encadrement d'une porte, un peu plus loin, de la farine dans les cheveux, le visage rayonnant et… des œufs dans les mains.

- Dis Paul, reprit-il, surexcité, comment on casse des œufs ? Avec une cuillère ? En l'écrasant avec les mains…

- Non ! Artémis, arrête de toucher aux ingrédients ou je t'étripe !

- Paul, voyons, le réprimanda sa mère, oubliant momentanément qui se trouvait sur le perron de sa maison.

- Victoire, soupira Paul en s'effaçant. Entre si tu veux démolir ma cuisine ou m'aider à démolir Artémis…

- Allez-y les enfants, ordonna Pansy Nott en poussant gentiment la rouquine chez elle.

- Bonjour madame ! s'écria soudain Artémis, les œufs toujours dans chaque main. Merci d'avoir amené Victoire aujourd'hui !

Un sourire troublé lui répondit et le trio pénétra dans le champ de bataille qu'était en train de devenir la cuisine.

- Alors c'est ta fille ? renifla dédaigneusement l'ancienne Serpentard.

- Ma nièce, répondit calmement la jeune femme pendant que son regard restait tourné vers la porte de la cuisine. Paul est ton… fils, c'est ça ? Et… Artémis ?

- Malfoy.

Acquiescement perdu, froncement de sourcils.

- Il ne ressemble pas à Draco, je sais, ricana légèrement Pansy.

- Effectivement… il ressemble tellement à…

- Tu viendras chercher la petite à quelle heure ? changea de conversation la maîtresse de maison.

- Je ne sais pas. Quand ils auront fini peut-être, ça ne dérange pas ?

- Une Weasley chez moi ? Pas de problème.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, hésitante. Se moquait-elle ? Pourtant, elle voyait bien que ce n'était pas méchant. Juste des restes d'un passé commun.

- Alors à tout à l'heure.

Pansy acquiesça et referma la porte sur elle.

Pendant qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers la zone de transplanage, elle se dit que ce Malfoy ne ressemblait pas à un Malfoy, plutôt à un Potter. À Harry Potter. Et que ce que Ron lui avait dit n'était, finalement, pas du tout farfelu.

…

Paul se promit de ne jamais refaire entrer ces deux fou-furieux chez lui. Pourquoi ? Parce que l'un n'avait jamais cuisiné avant ce jour et l'autre ne savait rien faire de ses mains. Préparer la quantité de sucre exacte avait été catastrophique, la farine... n'en parlons même pas. Le paquet de levure avait vu des jours meilleurs et le chocolat…

Il s'était absenté deux minutes, pour faire ses besoins naturels. Il les avait laissés en étant certain que le mélange à la main de tous les condiments n'était pas sorcier. Mais en réalité.

- Wow, wow, wow! s'écria Paul, furieux, en revenant des toilettes. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Ce qu'ils faisaient ? Ils se cachaient sous la table, tous les deux en proie à un fou rire hystérique.

- Je pensais… un sort pour mélanger tout seul… ça a marché !

C'est ce que parvint à comprendre Paul avant de se prendre de la pâte à cookie sur le visage.

Les rires reprirent de plus belle.

- Par Salazar tout puissant !

Ah… sa mère était descendue.

- Madame, souffla Artémis en essayant de reprendre un minimum de sérieux. Je suis désolé. Tout est de ma faute.

- « _Finite Incantatem _», « _Recurvite_ ».

Le fouet cessa son combat contre le fond du saladier vide et la cuisine redevint propre.

- Ça me rappelle quand je suis devenue Madame Nott, soupira-t-elle en mettant son tablier. Les enfants, amenez-moi du sucre, de la farine, du chocolat - sans le manger - des œufs et un sachet de levure.

Le trio s'activa, redevenant sérieux.

- Prenez chacun un saladier, on va faire ça à la « _moldu », _annonça-t-elle en coulant un bref regard d'avertissement à la rouquine.

Paul dut l'avouer, plus tard, il s'était bien amusé. Il avait l'habitude des fouets et du four, des saladiers et des mixeurs mais pas Artémis qui n'avait jamais cuisiné et ne savait pas cuire un œuf et encore moins Victoire dont la mère faisait tout avec sa baguette magique.

Il se moqua d'Artémis quand ce dernier tenta de casser son œuf et que des petits morceaux de coquilles tombèrent dans le mélange. Il se moqua de Victoire quand cette dernière se mit de la farine sur le visage par accident et on se moqua de lui quand il fit des « boulettes » de cookies.

- C'est tout aussi bon, grommela-t-il en se léchant les doigts.

- Mais ça va être tout cru au milieu, protesta Victoire en se lavant les mains.

- Le mien, c'est le plus beau, s'enorgueillit le brun en fixant la porte du four.

- On ne sait même pas ce que tu as fait, répliqua Paul en se lavant les mains à son tour.

- C'est un hippogriffe !

- On dirait un tas de vomi, réfléchit Victoire.

- Un véracrasse…

Pansy les regarda se chamailler, son cœur se réchauffant à la vue de son fils pourtant si taciturne et si discret, devenir moqueur et souriant.

Si on lui avait dit, quelques années plus tôt, qu'après le froid entre ses jumeaux, Paul trouverait des amis en la personne d'une Weasley et d'un… Potter, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru.

…

Paul se coucha dans son lit, les deux exemplaires de « _Toutes les créatures inimaginables du monde _» dans les mains. Ces deux amis avaient eu la même idée mais quelle importance.

Sa journée d'anniversaire avait été mouvementée mais pas désagréable. Quand Alexandre était rentré avec ses grands-parents, en fin d'après-midi, il avait perdu son sourire et vit Artémis se raidir. Ça n'avait pas duré longtemps, heureusement. Son père et Draco Malfoy étaient arrivés à la maison en même temps et Artémis avait pu rentrer chez lui, sans avoir adressé la parole à son ancien ami.

Victoire était restée un peu plus longtemps, attendant sa tante avec nervosité. Ses grands-parents maternels la fixaient avec froideur et il s'était senti désolée pour la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle jure en français parce qu'elle avait remarqué une tache noire sur sa robe. Les Parkinson avaient soudain éprouvé un vif intérêt pour son côté bilingue et le jeune homme avait vu Alexandre monter les escaliers pour ne pas assister à tout ça.

La tante de Victoire était arrivée peu avant six heures et la jeune fille l'avait embrassé sur les deux joues en lui souhaitant à nouveau un joyeux anniversaire avant de s'en aller.

Paul rougit en se remémorant le sourire narquois de sa mère et éteignit la lumière.

Fêter son anniversaire avec des amis n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'il ne le pensait…

* * *

**Ma bêta trop forte m'a dit que la fin était mieux après une petite réécriture, vous avez réussi à suivre ? =)**

**à la prochaine, où Artémis et Teddy vont se battre !**

**EliH, ou celle qui hurle à tout va: fait trop chaud ! j'en ai marre de cette chaleur !**


	12. Chapter 10

**Salut la compagnie, je me rends compte que j'ai quasi 3 semaines, presque un mois de retard, je m'en excuse platement. Les premières semaines, c'est parce que ma bêta était super occupée, et là, c'est moi, parce que je suis en pleine semaine de mini campus pour jeune et je fais journée complète...**

**MA BETA A CORRIGE ALORS SAVOUREZ !**

**Mais je vous préviens, j'ai certaines surprises à venir, peut-être dans les mois qui viennent. Autant une fiction en collaboration avec Groumde et Donnaqueenly, et un petit Os que j'ai mis en suspens, mais tellement dégoulinant de sucre que je doit prendre ça avec des pincettes. Et peut-être une fiction sur James et Lily, très très courte, avec Harry et Draco dans le lot. Si je tape cette histoire, ça sera ma première histoire hétéro depuis 3 ans. Et je bloque...**

**Bref voilà, je blabla beaucoup, alors je vous laisse lire. Encore très désolée !**

* * *

**Partie II**

Une cigogne. Une lettre. Quatre mots. « _Comment va-t-il ?_ ».

La même question. Le même jour. Chaque année.

Il déchira le message rageusement. Il était tenté de ne pas y répondre mais, comme depuis douze longues années, la lassitude le prit et, en fin de journée, la cigogne repartait d'où elle venait avec le message… jusqu'à l'année prochaine.

Un verre de whisky pur feu. Deux verres de whisky pur feu. Trois verres de whisky pur feu. Une échine courbée. Deux larmes. Trois êtres qui se taisent.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Artémis fit plusieurs gestes à son père et à sa grand-mère pendant que le Poudlard Express quittait King's Cross.

Une nouvelle année commençait et il grimaça en se rappelant ses premiers pas dans le train. Lafleur l'avait renvoyé de son compartiment et il avait rencontré Paul.

- Bon, tu te bouges, oui ?

- C'est bon, rien ne presse…

Victoire le poussa en souriant, saluant un ou deux camarades de maison, de classe. Le brun aperçut son ami Ethan, qui regardait par une vitre, l'air perturbé.

- Ça ne va pas ? demanda le Gryffondor en posant une main sur son épaule.

L'asiatique sursauta avant de grimacer à sa vue. Sympa.

- Je voulais te dire quelque chose, hésita Ethan en regardant à nouveau par la vitre. Tu te rappelles, quand je te disais que soupirer entraînait la perte de ta fortune ?

- Oui, répondit prudemment Artémis, ne voyant pas du tout où voulait en venir son ami.

- En fait, c'est pas vrai. J'ai inversé avec un autre truc et ma grand-mère me l'a fait remarquer avant mon départ…

- Eh Huang ! Tu viens ?

Les deux garçons se retournèrent. C'était Richard Valentin, un de leur camarade de dortoir qu'Artémis ne portait que peu dans son cœur et c'était réciproque.

Ethan soupira et salua le brun avant de se diriger vers l'autre.

Les histoires chinoises, c'était vraiment bizarre.

- Si tu restes planter là, le chariot va t'écraser.

- Merci Paul, c'est vraiment gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi.

Le Poufsouffle et le Gryffondor échangèrent un regard amusé avant de se diriger vers leur compartiment.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Harry Potter regarda la grande salle avec un air appréciateur. C'était la première fois qu'il assistait à la répartition en tant que professeur. La première fois, oui. L'année dernière, Hugo Weasley était né dans la soirée du deux septembre et il avait été un des seuls à soutenir la future maman. Il avait un an maintenant. Ils avaient dû fêter son anniversaire la veille, sur la demande de Victoire qui serait à Poudlard pendant que toute sa famille serait réunie.

Le professeur tourna la tête vers son filleul qui faisait déjà le clown, racontant leurs vacances avec des gestes enthousiastes, faisant rire tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui.

Si seulement Remus avait été là…

Son regard passa sur une rouquine de la table des Serdaigles et fronça les sourcils en voyant Victoire, presque écroulée de rire sur un garçon plus âgé qu'elle. C'était Bill qui n'allait pas être content… s'il le lui disait.

Les premières années pénétrèrent dans la grande salle et Teddy arrêta de parler, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Un sourire… mutin.

Harry se dit qu'il faisait le fier maintenant mais quand ça avait été son tour, Neville lui avait décrit un gamin tremblant, aux cheveux noirs d'encre qui murmurait des « _pas à Serpentard_ ».

Les élèves passèrent, un peu plus d'une trentaine, un peu moins d'une quarantaine. Et finalement…

- Weasley, Molly.

La fille de Percy, cheveux auburn, des yeux clairs, quelques tâches de rousseur, un air très sérieux sur le visage.

- GRYFFONDOR.

Prévisible. Harry remarqua que Victoire s'était presque levée de sa place pour applaudir, aussi vivement que les rouge et or, l'entrée de sa cousine dans la maison de sa famille. Il fronça, par contre, les sourcils en interceptant le regard intéressé du jeune Malfoy sur la première année. Merlin, dites-lui qu'il rêvait. Un Malfoy attiré par une Weasley ? Où allait le monde ?

Son ancienne directrice de maison se leva et il oublia momentanément les affaires de cœur peut-être inexistantes, de ses élèves.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Alexandre Nott pouvait être considéré comme un parfait Serpentard. Pourquoi ? Il avait de la suite dans les idées. Il rusait pour amener ses « victimes » là où il le voulait. Il n'avait que douze ans mais il avait un talent certain d'orateur. La preuve, l'année dernière. Bon, ça n'avait pas duré très longtemps avec les professeurs, les punitions et Lupin mais c'était des instants de gloire pour lui.

Il avait pensé que se mettre sous la protection de Néron Lafleur serait bénéfique. Et finalement, le préfet n'avait pas été assez intelligent et il avait perdu beaucoup, sa réputation, son insigne.

Il avait remarqué que Lafleur avait une dent contre Malfoy et il en avait profité, d'une pierre, deux coups. Mais il était le seul à avoir abouti. Il s'était senti encore plus en colère contre le Gryffondor quand il avait vu que son plan n'avait pas marché. Son plan ? Éloigner Paul de lui. Ça avait duré deux semaines. Et tout à coup, son jumeau était de retour près du brun. Par Salazar, il avait été furieux.

Ses camarades Serpentards avaient remarqué qu'il était capable de beaucoup de choses et ils s'étaient rapprochés de lui. Une petite bande s'était formée autour de lui et elle passait le plus clair de son temps à se moquer de Malfoy.

Et ce jour-là, plus que d'habitude.

Nous étions début octobre. La directrice avait donné l'autorisation aux maisons d'organiser les sélections de Quidditch et le jeune vert et argent se rappelait parfaitement de ce que lui avait dit le Gryffondor. Il voulait devenir attrapeur. Un rêve doux et irréalisable. Après tout, Ted Lupin était presque une légende au même titre qu'Harry Potter. Depuis qu'il était l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, pas un vif d'or ne lui échappait - enfin… si on ne comptait pas la fois où il avait eu 39° de fièvre le jour d'un match et son bras cassé par un cognard lors de la finale en deuxième année. Alors voir un gamin inexpérimenté lui piquer sa place…

- Eh Malfoy ? Tu veux attraper quelque chose ?

- Dès qu'il sera sur le terrain, Lupin va le battre à plate couture.

- Quelle idée de vouloir prendre sa place.

- Tant mieux, s'il devient attrapeur, on aura peut-être une chance de gagner la coupe cette année !

Artémis perdait de sa confiance à chaque parole mais il tentait de ne pas le montrer. Son cœur battait la chamade et il fronçait les sourcils dès qu'il voyait une bande de vert et argent s'avancer vers lui. Merlin mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

Pourtant, il voulait faire cette sélection. Son père avait été attrapeur, il voulait l'être aussi. S'il perdait contre Ted Lupin, eh bien soit, c'est qu'il ne méritait pas cette place. Mais il devait essayer. Donner tout ce qu'il avait. Montrer qu'il savait aussi bien voler que le filleul d'Harry Potter.

- Je serai dans les gradins.

Le Gryffondor hocha de la tête et regarda Paul s'éloigner.

Depuis les vacances d'été, leur lien avait l'air de s'être raffermi. Ils avaient échangé de nombreux hiboux et s'étaient même revus après l'anniversaire du Poufsouffle. Artémis sourit en se rappelant du cours de cuisine qu'il avait réclamé à son ami quand il était venu au manoir. Grand-père Lucius avait été tellement outré par sa demande qu'il n'était pas redescendu, même pour le dîner et les elfes n'avaient cessé de gémir parce que « _le jeune maître_ » faisait les tâches domestiques. Seule Narcissa Malfoy était restée, riant de leurs bêtises et de la joie de son petit-fils.

- Malfoy, viens ici.

Will Jenkins, le capitaine de l'équipe depuis deux ans, arborait un air sérieux et un visage impassible. C'était d'ailleurs un des seuls qui se comportait normalement avec lui.

Un des seuls. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait décidé d'affronter Ted Lupin. Cette rumeur, lancée par Alexandre, avait apporté son lot de problèmes : les Gryffondors qui, en temps normal, se moquaient gentiment de lui, le regardaient maintenant avec un regard hostile, ceux qui l'ignoraient avaient décidé de participer aux rumeurs. Heureusement, personne ne lui lançait de maléfices puisque tout le monde pensait qu'il ne remporterait pas le poste d'attrapeur. On s'attendait tous à une raclée. Et à force de se sentir ainsi rejeter, il l'espérait aussi.

- Le premier qui attrape le vif d'or devient l'attrapeur de l'équipe, annonça Will en regardant tour à tour son meilleur élément et le deuxième année. Des questions ?

Hochements de tête négatifs.

- Bien alors…

Il lâcha la petite balle dorée et siffla quand il fut sûr que la balle avait disparu.

Les deux garçons enfourchèrent leurs balais et montèrent dans les airs rapidement.

Artémis se sentit un peu mieux quand l'air lui caressa le visage. Il était en terrain familier.

- C'est un match loyal.

Il tourna la tête vers Ted qui regardait tout autour de lui, les yeux plissés par la concentration.

- J'ai entendu des choses vraiment pas sympas sur toi, expliqua le jeune métamorphomage. Et je ne pense pas que tu sois plus nul qu'un autre. Je ne t'ai jamais vu voler alors je ne peux pas te juger. Personnellement, si tu arrives à attraper le vif d'or, ça me soulagerait. Je voudrais bien tenter ma place en tant que poursuiveur…

Le regard doré se tourna vers les yeux verts surpris. Ted Lupin eut un sourire... malicieux.

- Bien sûr, je ne te donnerai pas la place sur un plateau d'argent. Je n'ai pas envie que mon équipe perde un seul match par ma faute.

Et il fonça.

Artémis réagit avec un temps de retard et se maudit de ne pas avoir été plus attentif. Il ordonna à son balai de prendre la même direction que le quatrième année, repérant la balle dorée devant les gradins des Serdaigles.

Comme s'il les avait sentis, le vif d'or vira vers la gauche, dans un vol désordonné, rendant la concentration plus compliquée.

- Allez Teddy ! T'es le meilleur !

- Malfoy, c'est un looser !

Le brun se crispa sur son « _Mille foudres_ ». Ne surtout pas réagir à la provocation.

La balle ailée s'éleva brusquement dans les airs et dans un mouvement synchronisé, les deux adolescents suivirent, presque coude à coude.

Artémis était couché sur son balai, lui intimant un peu plus de vitesse, ne lâchant pas la balle des yeux. Il devait l'attraper.

Elle fit un plongeon brusque, ce qui fit piler Ted Lupin une fraction de seconde. Le plus jeune se laissa tomber et plongea à sa suite, dans une feinte de Wronski parfaite.

Il oublia les cris surpris, les souffles qui se retenaient. La petite balle était proche. Il tendit la main… elle changea à nouveau de direction.

- « _Merde_ », pensa-t-il en redressant son balai. Elle fonçait au ras du sol le narguant avec ses petites ailes.

- Jolie Feinte.

Il ignora le compliment de son rival et préféra voler derrière le vif d'or. Il commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

« _Attrape-moi si tu l'oses_ », disait-il à travers ses ailes.

Et le brun le prit au mot. Il sentait Ted près de lui mais il devait rester concentrer uniquement sur la balle, « SA » balle.

Trois centimètres. Deux battements d'ailes. Une remontée en chandelle.

- OUAIS !

Le silence choqué du terrain répondit à Artémis Malfoy et, en lançant un regard vers les gradins des Poufsouffles, il vit le grand sourire de Paul. Ce simple étirement de lèvres l'emplit de joie et il redescendit lentement sur la terre ferme, réalisant peu à peu ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait attrapé le vif d'or avant Ted Lupin, l'attrapeur de génie de l'équipe Gryffondor.

- Ça alors, grommela le capitaine en fixant la balle des yeux. Je n'ai jamais vu un joueur aussi concentré sur son objectif, même Lupin ne fait pas ça.

- Eh ! protesta le métamorphomage avec un faux air indigné.

- Fallait bien que plus jeune te dépasse un jour, répliqua Will en le regardant narquoisement. Je te l'avais dit qu'il fallait rester sérieux pendant un match. Tu as perdu, donne-moi ce que tu me dois.

Alors Artémis observa l'échange, abasourdi. On avait fait des paris sur Lupin et lui. Il redressa la tête et vit les visages renfrognés des Serpentards qui étaient venus pour voir la sélection.

La grimace d'Alexandre en valait le coup… vraiment.

- Les Poursuiveurs ! En vol !

**OoooooOoooooO**

- Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Victoire ! ricanait Paul. Elle était persuadée que Lupin gagnerait alors elle s'est éloignée de moi. Mais quand tu as attrapé le vif d'or, j'ai vu sa bouche s'ouvrir en grand et ses yeux s'arrondirent !

- Ce n'était qu'un coup de chance, cracha une voix derrière eux.

Artémis se retourna lentement, reconnaissant la voix de l'intervenant.

Néron Lafleur et il n'était pas seul.

- Lupin a eu pitié de toi et t'a laissé une longueur d'avance, expliqua méchamment le Serpentard. Remarque, c'est tout aussi bien que ce soit toi. Les cognards auront enfin quelque chose à faire pendant les matchs.

Le petit groupe s'en alla, laissant les deux deuxièmes années dans le couloir.

- Il est jaloux, réfléchit le Poufsouffle. Il a récupéré le poste de gardien in extremis et il n'est même pas capitaine. Je crois bien que c'est un cinquième année qui a hérité du poste.

- Et pour les Poufsouffles ? tenta de changer de conversation le brun. Ils ont trouvé un attrapeur de valeur ?

La grimace de Paul lui répondit et il compatit. Son ami n'était pas du genre à se rapprocher des gens. C'était un asocial. Il aimait être seul et ne parlait pas beaucoup. Bon, avec le Gryffondor, il était obligé de parler. Mais parler avec les membres de sa maison ? Sans façon. Pourtant, lorsque Poufsouffle avait gagné son match contre Serdaigle l'année dernière, Paul avait sauté dans tous les sens, félicitant son équipe comme tous les autres.

- Poufsouffle gagnera avant que je ne quitte Poudlard, déclara le jumeau Nott pour la seconde fois en quelque mois.

Artémis acquiesça et ils se séparèrent devant la grande salle. Il avait besoin de prendre une douche même s'il n'avait pas transpiré. L'adrénaline l'avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt et il se sentait vraiment fatigué.

Il maudit les sept étages à monter pour arriver à sa salle commune et en arrivant au sixième palier, il s'arrêta. Il avait entendu des voix et son nom.

Il savait que ce n'était pas bien d'écouter aux portes ou dans le cas présent, d'écouter les conversations dans les couloirs mais il avait reconnu la voix grave de son professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal…

- … pas grave. Tu as fait de ton mieux.

- Artémis est doué, peut-être un peu trop concentré sur le vif d'or. Il pourrait se prendre un Cognard et ne le remarquer qu'à la dernière seconde.

- Je suis étonné que tu ais fait exprès de lui laisser la place…

Son cœur battait la chamade.

- Qui t'a dit ça ? Ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai eu un instant d'hésitation et Malfoy en a profité. Mais je dois t'avouer que ça me soulage assez. Être attrapeur, c'est bien mais je n'arriverai jamais à ta cheville. Je préfère de loin mon nouveau poste de poursuiveur.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, Teddy ! Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu es mon filleul… le fils que je n'ai jamais eu. Tout ce que tu feras me rendra fier de toi.

Le silence répondit à cette déclaration et Artémis n'entendait plus que son cœur, ne sentait plus que ses mains moites et crispés.

- Harry… tu es le seul modèle que j'ai et… même si grand-mère me dit que mon papa, ce n'est pas toi… je te considère comme tel…

Froissement de vêtements, soupir.

- Ted…

- Tu veux bien être mon père ?

Le silence répondit à cette déclaration et Artémis sentit la colère et la jalousie croître dans sa poitrine. Merlin, il n'avait même pas le droit de demander alors qu'il était le plus légitime des deux.

- Ted… je te considère déjà comme mon fils…

Le père et le fils de cœur ne surent jamais que leur discussion avait été suivie. Ils ne surent jamais que cette simple conversation engendrerait colère et haine. Haine et amertume. Cet échange fut l'élément déclencheur d'une histoire compliquée à venir. De nombreux secrets à dévoiler. Ceux d'une famille brisée.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Victoire lança un regard du coin de l'œil au brun et roula des yeux pour la énième fois en une demi-heure.

- Concentre-toi, le gronda-t-elle. Les mandragores sont spéciales !

- Effectivement Miss Weasley.

La Serdaigle rougit devant le regard amusé du professeur de botanique.

- J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié les casques que je vous ai demandés au cours dernier.

- Non !

- Bien. Alors mettez-les avant que je ne montre le travail à faire.

Les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle entourèrent rapidement le professeur Londubat qui tenait un gros pot devant lui.

Il inspira profondément et tira sur la base de la plante. Et Artémis crut que ses tympans allaient exploser malgré le casque. Les hurlements de la plante étaient terribles et, au regard dégoûté de son amie, il comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à voir la mandragore comme un bébé ridé et terriblement insupportable.

- Il faut la replanter directement ! cria l'adulte en posant délicatement la créature dans un autre pot. Le cri des bébés n'est pas dangereux !

Un élève de Serdaigle s'évanouit.

- Enfin… presque, continua Neville. Mais celui des adultes l'est encore plus.

Les élèves regardèrent la plante se faire enterrer et poussèrent un soupir de soulagement quand les hurlements cessèrent.

- Votre camarade devrait s'en sortir, souffla le professeur en s'agenouillant devant son élève, peut-être qu'un bol d'air frais le réveillerait…

La pluie battait rageusement contre les vitres de la serre.

- Bon j'ai autre chose sinon…

La classe regarda l'adulte fouiller les étagères, grommelant un nom incompréhensible. Les quelques regards terrifiés firent sourire méchamment le jeune Malfoy. Ce n'était qu'une mandragore, pas de quoi en faire un plat.

- Ah !

Neville Londubat revint avec le pot d'une fleur jaunâtre nauséabonde sous cloche. Les pétales étaient tachetés de point noir et on aurait pu penser que c'était la fleur symbolisant les Poufsouffles et leur… douceur si l'élève évanouit ne s'était pas relevé avec un haut-le-cœur.

- J'ai cru ma dernière heure arrivée, souffla le Serdaigle, le teint verdâtre. Ça pue !

- Mais non! se moqua gentiment l'adulte en reposant sa plante le plus loin possible des deuxièmes années. Si vous êtes sages, je vous dirais ce que c'est. Bon, les mandragores ne vont pas se replanter toutes seules. Au travail !  
Gryffondor comme Serdaigle, les deux maisons se dirent qu'il ne fallait absolument pas s'évanouir sous peine d'inhaler l'odeur pestilentielle de la fleur jaune. Ce cours éloigna les sombres pensées de la tête d'Artémis un bref instant et il parvint même à rire avec Victoire en voyant les mines dégoûtés de leurs camarades.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Paul et Victoire voyaient bien que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le Gryffondor depuis… la sélection de Quidditch pour être exact.

Le Poufsouffle et lui s'étaient séparés pour se changer pour le dîner et il avait été étonné de ne pas voir son ami à la table des Gryffondors. Le lendemain, il lui avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé mais sa réponse avait été simple.

- Je n'avais pas faim.

Sauf qu'il le connaissait maintenant, Artémis était… ailleurs. Encore plus tête en l'air que d'habitude et son sourire pourtant débile… s'était adouci… vers une teinte de tristesse ?

Ils étaient tous les trois à la bibliothèque, comme à leur habitude. Victoire et lui vérifiaient un devoir de métamorphose et le brun… regardait le plafond.

- Toujours dans les devoirs, se moqua une voix que le Poufsouffle commençait à connaître.

Ted Lupin se tenait devant eux, son sac en bandoulière, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Viens réviser au lieu de jouer les clowns, grommela la rouquine sans relever les yeux.

- Non merci, j'ai autre chose à faire. Malfoy, l'entraînement commence demain après-midi. Cinq heures. Sois à l'heure !

Et après un dernier sourire, le Gryffondor s'en alla, saluant un ou deux amis, se moquant d'un ou deux Serpentards.

Mais Paul remarqua les tremblements des mains de son ami et fronça les sourcils.

- T'as peur pour demain ?

Artémis lui lança un regard surpris et secoua négativement de la tête.

- Bien sûr que non, pourquoi le serai-je ?

- T'as pas l'air en forme, expliqua Victoire en abandonnant momentanément son devoir. Ça fait un moment qu'on se le dit.

- Ça va, soupira le brun. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir, à votre avis ?

Retour au sourire plus faux que débile…

**OoooooOoooooO**

Ethan lui racontait ce qu'il avait compris du dernier devoir de potions, ravi d'avoir enfin saisi les propriétés de tel ou tel ingrédient.

- La prochaine fois, je ne raterai plus une potion et c'est grâce à toi, Artémis !

Le brun allait répliquer quand on l'appela. Et cette voix, il ne l'entendait que deux fois par semaine. Il voulait l'entendre le moins possible.

- Monsieur Malfoy, j'ai à vous parler.

Harry Potter se tenait derrière eux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Monsieur Huang, rentrez à la salle commune, c'est bientôt le couvre-feu. Je ramènerai votre camarade.

L'asiatique hocha de la tête et fit un bref signe de la main à son ami.

Artémis aurait tellement voulu partir avec lui mais Harry Potter était son professeur, juste… son professeur.

- Suivez-moi.

Alors, à contrecœur, le brun suivit, se dirigeant vers la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal.

…

Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois. Le bureau du professeur Potter était toujours rempli de cadre photos et le service à thé se mit en mouvement d'un coup de baguette.

- Je voulais te féliciter pour être devenu le nouvel attrapeur de Gryffondor, commença Harry Potter en faisant venir les deux tasses de thé. Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion cette semaine. Alors ? Comment te sens-tu ? Prêt pour l'entraînement ?

- Ça va, répondit vaguement Artémis en regardant le liquide fumant.

- Ted dit que tu as été assez impressionnant. J'aurais dû être là. Pour l'entendre s'extasier sur une Feinte de Wronski, faut le faire !

Les doigts se crispèrent sur sa tasse.

- Ton père est au courant ? Il doit être content. Il était aussi attrapeur pendant nos années d'études.

- On dirait un interrogatoire…

Le murmure embarrassa l'adulte et il s'excusa.

- C'est juste que, tenta de s'expliquer Harry Potter, Ted n'a jamais été dépassé par un autre élève. Depuis sa deuxième année, personne ne le surpasse et même les autres attrapeurs ont du mal.

- Alors qu'un Malfoy réussisse à battre le « fils » d'Harry Potter, c'est étonnant ?

La boule de colère et d'amertume tentait de sortir. Artémis ne contrôlait plus vraiment sa bouche. Il s'était pourtant juré que Malfoy était son nom et que Draco Malfoy était son père. Le seul.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

Le regard vert croisa ses jumelles interrogatrices.

- Teddy est comme mon fils. Pas tout à fait mon fils puisque je n'en ai jamais eu. Je l'ai vu grandir et je me suis occupé de lui quand il était gamin.

- En me laissant à d'autres…

- Pardon ?

Par la barbe de Merlin… il n'avait quand même pas dit ce qu'il avait dit ! Si ? Mais en voyant l'air perdu de son professeur, il sut qu'il avait fait une bêtise.

Stupide colère, maudite impulsivité gryffondorienne.

- Je dois y aller, trembla Artémis.

Il devait envoyer un hibou à son père. Il avait fait une bêtise. Il avait lâché quelque chose qu'il s'était promis de taire et d'oublier.

- Malfoy…

Harry Potter parvint à l'arrêter au milieu de sa salle de classe. Ses sourcils étaient toujours froncés d'incompréhension.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par « en me laissant à d'autres » ? Je… je ne comprends pas. Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant… même si de nombreuses personnes disent que tu me ressembles, ça ne peut être qu'un hasard. C'est… c'est ridicule.

L'encrier sur son bureau professoral explosa.

- C'était une plaisanterie, souffla l'élève en regardant l'encre couler sur le bois. Excusez-moi, je vais y aller.

Mais en se retournant, Artémis lui lança un regard… peiné et… larmoyant.

Harry sentit sa tête bourdonner et regarda le petit pot cassé. Il avait dit que c'était ridicule et le verre s'était brisé. Il soupçonna Artémis d'avoir lâché sa magie sous le coup d'un sentiment fort, comme… la colère.

Il sortit précipitamment de sa classe et parcourut le couloir du regard mais il n'y avait pas trace d'Artémis Malfoy. Avait-il rêvé ? Pourtant, l'encre continuait de couler, comme des larmes sur un visage.

* * *

**Voilà, comme vous avez dû le comprendre, ça commence vraiment. C'est le début de la Deuxième partie alors si vous avez des questions, posez les moi, peut-être que j'y répondrais ! :p**

**En tout cas, Harry ne va pas tarder à ouvrir les yeux. ça me soulage haha**

**à plus, EliH**


	13. Chapter 11

**Euh... salut population de mon coeur ! Comment vont les vacances ? Je tenais à m'excuser pour tous les retards de ces derniers temps. Mais... Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses... Alors aujourd'hui, je vous poste ce chapitre 11, non corriger, parce que ma bêta est très occupée, mais promis, elle a dit, dès qu'elle a du temps, elle fait les modifications nécessaires et vous pourrez le relire sans vous brûler les yeux...**

**Sinon...** Charline,** si tu reviens, désolée pour ton anniversaire, j'ai pas pu le mettre en avance ^^" Mais Joyeux anniversaire en retard quand même !**

**Ensuite, ce chapitre n'est pas celui que vous attendiez tous, mais je la trouve assez utile dans l'histoire. J'aime les flash back et j'ai remarqué récemment que c'était super bizarre ce que j'avais fait, mais j'aimais bien alors subissez !**

**Bref, le prochain chapitre, ça sera pour la semaine prochaine. Parce que le 4 août, je go en Chine et promis je tape et je tape. (vu que je vais ENCORE souffrir d'insolation et de mayonnaise retournée...) Bref voilà, bonne lecture et... Voilà.**

* * *

_**Sept ans plus tôt**_

Le Manoir Malfoy était resté le même à travers les siècles. Une petite touche personnelle de certains ancêtres par-ci, une aile rajoutée au Manoir par-là.

Pendant les deux années qui suivirent la guerre, les Malfoy ne firent rien. À part déménager tous les meubles qui rappelaient la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans leur demeure.

Grâce à Narcissa, sa famille avait échappé à la prison. Grâce à elle, Harry Potter était vivant et ce dernier l'avait sauvé en retour. Même s'ils étaient méprisés, ils étaient ensemble, même s'ils étaient « _socialement_ » pauvres, leur fortune leur était resté. Aucun d'eux ne sortaient de la demeure, et aucun d'eux n'osaient changer leur image. Lucius Malfoy avait laissé son rôle de chef de famille disparaître petit à petit et s'enterrait dans son bureau pendant des heures, faisant des choses obscures. Quant à Narcissa, elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec son fils. Avec celui qu'elle avait presque perdu pendant la Bataille Finale. Et avec son petit-fils.

Ce jour-là, Draco et Artémis étaient sortis. C'était les seuls à sortir, d'ailleurs. Nous étions le lendemain des cinq ans du petit et comme depuis qu'il savait marcher, Draco l'emmenait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Manger une glace, se promener, acheter quelques ingrédients pour les potions qu'il fabriquait pour des particuliers.

La seule femme de la maison les attendait, une boule de crainte lui comprimant la poitrine. La guerre avait laissé des séquelles sur leur monde. Et elle savait parfaitement qu'on ne leur pardonnerait pas avant la dixième génération ou grâce à un miracle, leurs erreurs. Elle avait peur que son fils et son petit-fils reviennent, totalement secoués par les insultes ou des coups-bas. Jusque-là, rien de tel ne s'était passé. Artémis revenait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et Draco… crispé.

Et ce jour-là ne fit pas exception. Sauf qu'Artémis ne souriait pas. Il avait l'air au bord des larmes et s'était presque ratatiné dans les bras de son père.

Paniquée, Narcissa les entraîna dans le grand salon et appela Pruny, leur elfe de maison. Un chocolat chaud et une tisane plus tard, Artémis dormait et Draco s'était calmé.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Potter.

Un mot, un nom.

- Est-ce qu'il…

- Non.

Le soulagement la prit. On ne lui prendrait pas son petit-fils. Mais Draco refusait d'aligner deux mots et elle n'était pas plus avancée.

- Draco…

- Artémis s'est éloigné alors que je discutais les prix avec l'apothicaire, souffla Draco en relevant ses yeux gris sur elle. Quand j'ai remarqué sa disparition, j'ai… j'ai eu très peur. Qu'on me l'enlève, qu'il se perde… alors j'ai cherché aux endroits qu'il appréciait le plus aller. J'ai repéré une sorte d'attroupement alors je me suis approché. Il y était. Avec Potter.

Sa mère retint son souffle, mais son visage restait impassible.

- Je n'ai réalisé qu'après que c'était lui, continua le blond. Je me suis montré en spectacle devant tous les sorciers… Pourtant, Potter n'a pas eu le moindre geste montrant qu'il reconnaissait Artémis. C-comme s'il ne savait tout simplement pas qu'il avait un f…

- Draco, le coupa sa mère en le tenant par les avant-bras. Artémis est TON fils. C'est un Malfoy, tu m'entends? Nous l'avons élevé. Il te considère comme son père. Artémis est un Malfoy. Pas un Potter, pas un bâtard. C'est le tien. C'est mon petit-fils.

Le regard hébété qu'il avait, lui brisa le cœur. Cette rencontre l'avait plus qu'ébranlé. Lui avait ramené les pires craintes possibles…

- C'est mon fils, souffla Draco en touchant la main de l'enfant. Que ça plaise ou non à Saint Potter, c'est le mien.

- Oui, répondit Narcissa en raffermissant sa voix. Il n'a aucun droit sur lui, sur nous. Nous avons élevé Artémis comme un membre de notre famille.

- Mais il se pose tellement de questions, murmura Draco en fermant douloureusement les yeux. Pourquoi il n'a pas nos cheveux blonds, pourquoi les tableaux le traitent de bâtard, d'orphelin recueillit pas nos soins… Il se demande pourquoi il a les yeux verts ! L'autre jour… l'autre jour, je l'ai vu avec une paire de ciseaux. J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il se fasse du mal… mais il voulait voir ses cheveux noirs disparaître !

Sa mère ferma les yeux. Lucius n'était qu'un idiot…

- Maman, j'ai peur. Il saura tôt ou tard qu'il n'est pas un vrai Malfoy… il saura que son père est le plus grand héros de l'Histoire de la magie. Il nous détestera quand il connaîtra la vérité sur sa naissance…

- Draco…

- Par Salazar… il est tellement petit et se pose tellement de questions déjà… je ne veux pas le perdre…

Une gifle. Claire. Nette.

- Reprends tes esprits, mon fils, le fustigea Narcissa avec un regard froid. Personne ne prendra Artémis. Il appartient à notre famille !

- Il sent qu'il n'est pas un Malfoy…

- Alors prépare-le à la nouvelle, répliqua-t-elle un peu plus doucement. Même s'il n'est pas de notre sang, il reste mon petit-fils. Il reste TON fils.

Une larme. Deux cœurs qui battent la chamade. Trois bouches qui taisent la vérité.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Artémis était jeune. Jeune mais pas idiot. Depuis la veille, son papa était encore plus silencieux et sa grand-mère le câlinait encore plus que d'habitude. Quant à son grand-père…

Le jeune garçon ouvrit son livre d'images et ça le rassura. Certaines choses restaient immuables. La licorne avait toujours sa corne, l'hippogriffe avait toujours ses ailes et le hibou avait toujours son bec.

Il savait qu'il avait fait une bêtise la veille. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû aborder cet étranger. Pourtant, il l'avait fait. Parce qu'il lui ressemblait beaucoup avec ses cheveux noirs et ébouriffés et… ses yeux verts.

_« Tu n__'__es pas un Malfoy »_

_« Tu n__'__es pas de mon sang »_

_« Tu n__'__es pas mon petit-fils »_

Il faut être bête pour croire qu'un enfant, même très jeune, ne comprend pas ce que disent les adultes: ils perçoivent parfaitement le négatif du positif. Ils savent quand on dit des choses méchantes à leur sujet et depuis qu'Artémis comprenait, il n'entendait que des paroles douloureuses. Des paroles blessantes…

_« Il n__'__a aucun trait distinctif des Malfoy ! » _

… de son grand-père.

On toqua à la porte. Deux coups secs. C'était son père.

Artémis resta à sa place, le regardant entrer avec ses grands yeux verts. Il avait l'air… fatigué. Triste.

Son papa était ce qu'il aimait le plus. Même si ce dernier ne le prenait pas aussi souvent que sa grand-mère, dans ses bras, il savait qu'il l'aimait. À travers ses gestes, à travers sa présence. Il n'avait jamais demandé où était sa maman. Parce que pour lui, elle n'existait pas. La figure féminine de sa vie, c'était sa Grand-mère et c'était tout.

Il regarda son père s'installer sur son lit et en le voyant soupirer, les larmes coulèrent.

- Arty…

L'adulte était éberlué. Mais pourquoi son fils pleurait-il ?

- Tu as mal quelque part ? demanda-t-il maladroitement. Un tableau t'a encore dit quelque chose de méchant ? Dis-moi lequel est-ce. Je le mettrais au grenier avec les toiles d'araignées.

- Pardon…

Le petit garçon se sentit soulevé puis plaquer contre un torse ferme. L'odeur de son père emplit ses narines et les larmes redoublèrent.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Draco dut attendre plusieurs minutes avant que ces gouttes d'eau salés ne s'espacent.

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, le rassura son père. Rien du tout, d'accord ?

Hochement de tête négatif.

- Tête de mule.

Hochement de tête négatif.

Mais il avait senti un léger sourire dans son cou.

- Artémis… ce que tu as fait hier… c'était normal. Tu as vu le monsieur et tu t'es dit qu'il devait avoir un lien avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le silence lui répondit. Mais il sentit le petit corps trembloter dans ses bras.

- Je sais que tu as toujours mal pris le fait que ton grand-père te déteste… mais sache que c'est justifié pour lui. Mais Artémis, je t'aime. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Plus qu'un Malfoy ne peut aimer. Je t'ai élevé comme mon fils. Mais je vois que tu as de plus en plus de mal à croire que tu es un Malfoy. Pourtant, tu es encore si petit…

Draco inspira profondément. Ce petit, il avait mis du temps à l'aimer. Il avait mis du temps à réaliser que c'était la chose la plus précieuse qui lui soit arrivé depuis la fin de la guerre. C'était son fils. « _C__'__est le mien _», montrait ses gestes.

- Tu ne nous ressembles pas, reprit-il doucement. Mais tu n'as pas à en souffrir. Un Malfoy est blond ? Et alors ? Tu ne l'es pas mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas mon fils.

- Alors… pour… alors pourquoi grand-père… il dit que je viens de dehors ?

L'ex-Serpentard se tendit. Son père avait-il vraiment osé dire ça à un enfant de cinq ans ? C'était parfaitement son genre.

- Il… il a aussi dit que… tu n'étais pas mon vrai papa…

Quand il entendit le couinement de douleur du petit garçon, il comprit qu'il avait serré trop fort.

- Pardon.

Il réussit à détacher son fils de son cou et le regarda dans les yeux.

Des yeux qu'il avait pourtant haï dans son passé. Des yeux verts cachées par des culs-de-bouteilles. Mais son fils n'avait pas de lunettes - Salazar soit loué - et le vert de ses yeux étaient magnifiques. Quoiqu'un peu rougis par les larmes.

- Tu es mon fils, répondit Draco avec un mince sourire. Mon garçon. Je suis celui qui t'a élevé. Mais je ne suis pas celui qui t'a conçu…

Sa gorge se serra devant ses sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

- Je te l'expliquerai plus tard…

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**Six ans plus tard**_

- C'est lui ?

- … Oui.

- C'est lui que j'ai vu sur le Chemin de Traverse il y a longtemps ?

- … Oui.

- Pourquoi il m'a eu pour ne plus me vouloir après ?

- Artémis, ça ne veut rien dire.

- … Pourquoi… ce n'est pas lui qui s'est occupé de moi ? Pourquoi c'est toi et pas lui ?

La délicatesse des enfants… vraiment…

- Je ne sais pas.

- Comment tu sais que c'est lui et pas un autre ? C'est lui qui m'a donné ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Et c'était vrai. Le jour de l'accouchement d'Astoria Malfoy, on avait trouvé un berceau devant les grilles de la demeure. On ne savait pas quoi en faire alors on l'avait laissé de côté. Jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre que le dernier héritier était mort-né et… que la mère avait perdu trop de sang pour la sauver, même avec la magie.

- Papa… c'est qui ma… maman ?

- … Viens mon fils. Je vais te la montrer.

Alors il chercha dans ses souvenirs les plus lointains. Il chercha une jeune femme rousse accrochée à un brun débraillé. Il remonta dans ses souvenirs de Sixième Année, où il voyait souvent ce couple répugnant se tenir la main…

Avec la pensine, Draco Malfoy et son fils voyagèrent dans ses souvenirs. Son cœur se serra en voyant le regard brillant de son fils, l'intérêt qu'il éprouvait à la vue de ses parents… biologiques et ses petits pas qui le rapprochaient un peu plus d'Harry Potter et de Ginny Weasley. Un couple… brisé. Une famille… séparée.

Draco avait longtemps envisagé taire cette histoire. Il était le père d'Artémis Harry Malfoy. Il était le seul. Mais la peur de se voir rejeter - parce qu'il avait menti - par ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, lui serrait la gorge, le faisait se tourner et se retourner dans son lit. Pendant l'année passée, il avait réfléchi. Il s'était posé des questions. Le passé lui était revenu en pleine figure. L'arrivée du berceau, la mort de sa femme, de son… fils, Scorpius. La tristesse, la colère. Les secrets, les découvertes, les questions… Il s'était demandé s'il n'était pas trop tôt pour révéler les secrets. Son fils était intelligent, il le savait. Mais il était tellement jeune… il posait des questions sur les sujets les plus sensibles… et tout ça, à cause de son propre père.

Ils revinrent dans la réalité. Draco regarda le petit, la peur au ventre, un air impassible sur le visage.

- Elle était jolie. Mais je ressemble plus à mon papa avec mes cheveux et mes yeux.

Il eut un haut-le-cœur, qu'il réprima. « _Mon papa _». Le blond hocha de la tête et ce fut tout.

Artémis le regarda, mais l'adulte ne savait pas à quoi il pensait. À trop de choses peut-être. Puis le petit garçon de six ans se dirigea vers sa chambre et y resta tout l'après-midi.

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**Cinq ans plus tôt.**_

Ça faisait un long moment que Draco Malfoy avait des doutes. Plusieurs mois en fait. Presque un an pour tout dire. Mais au départ, il n'y avait pas fait attention. Puis récemment, ça avait pris une grande place. Et il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer.

- Artémis ?

- Oui ?

- C'est quoi tous ces magazines ?

Sorcière Hebdo, PlayWizard, d'autres plus ou moins connus. Artémis restait assis sur le canapé et lisait tranquillement un article sur « _Harry Potter trouvera-t-il le bonheur avec une sorcière ? _».

Son fils eut la bonne idée de rougir et il leva un sourcil amusé.

- Je… je voulais savoir un peu plus de choses sur… Lui.

Sa gorge se serra mais Draco ne dit rien. Au fond, c'était compréhensible. Artémis se posait des questions et depuis l'an dernier, il ne l'avait jamais entendu réclamer d'explications. Par contre, ces feuilles de choux…

- Tu sais que c'est mensonger ? Tenta-t-il en remarquant une photo de son ancien ennemi enlaçant une actrice connue.

- Mais j'ai appris beaucoup de choses…

- Comme quoi ?

- Il est né le 31 juillet et il n'a plus de parents… Et il change de petite copine quatre fois par mois.

- … .

Son père lui arracha le magazine, cherchant l'information entre les paragraphes.

- Je l'ai lu hier.

Draco le regarda en rosissant légèrement. Merlin, Potter changeait plus vite de copines que de chemises…

- Pourquoi il n'est pas resté avec… maman ?

Son regard vert se fit vague et sa voix, timide. L'ex-Serpentard le prit maladroitement dans ses bras. C'était des questions dont il n'avait pas les réponses. Ça ne le regardait pas et si on lui avait donné ce petit garçon, ce n'était pas par hasard.

- Comment tu as fait pour savoir qui étaient mes… constr… concecteurs ?

- Con-CEP-teurs, tu veux dire ? C'est un bien étrange mot pour définir tes… parents biologiques.

Haussement d'épaule. Mais Draco perçut là un effort pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était son papa et que ses géniteurs n'étaient pas les plus importants. Ce petit geste allégea un peu son cœur et il réfléchit à sa réponse.

- Tu te rappelles de la leçon que je t'avais donné sur les tests sanguins moldus ?

Hochement de tête positif.

- Eh bien il y a une version magique de ce test. Les moldus utilisent…

- L'ADN ?

- Exact. Ils utilisent l'ADN tandis que nous, nous faisons des tests à partir de la magie. La Magie est en nous, elle coule dans chaque partie de notre corps et donc… dans notre sang. Artémis… quand tu es arrivé chez nous, nous ne savions pas qui tu étais. Ni à qui tu appartenais. J'ai donc dû prélever de ta magie pour déterminer qui étaient tes parents. On dit que chaque individu est unique. Mais pour qu'il soit unique, il faut bien qu'il provienne de deux parents qui donnent de leurs particularités. L'identité d'un sorcier est déterminé par sa signature magique et pour découvrir les liens de parenté, il suffit de retrouver ceux qui possèdent la plus grande compatibilité au niveau magique.

Draco ne lui dit pas que cette compatibilité pouvait être assez aléatoire et donc trompeur et ne dit pas non plus que pour découvrir qui était ses parents, il avait dû chercher dans le registre des naissances du Ministère et, pour cela, qu'il avait usé de nombreuses relations et… de l'argent, pour l'avoir.

Tel n'avait pas été son choc de voir que la magie d'Harry Potter et de Ginevra Weasley étaient compatibles à 98% avec son fils…

- Donc c'est bien eux ?

L'adulte sortit de ses pensées et acquiesça. Même sans test, Draco aurait reconnu les traits d'Harry Potter sur le visage d'Artémis.

- Je peux poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

Artémis farfouilla dans une pile de magazines devant lui et en sortie une. Il sembla chercher une page spécifique et quand il l'eut trouvé, Draco Malfoy devint livide.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec la dame ? Demanda-t-il après un examen approfondi de la photo A3.

- Nom de nom… Potter… Artémis, donne-moi ça.

Le petit garçon le regarda sans comprendre avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Son père était en train de déchirer cette belle photo où on voyait le corps musclé et nu du Sauveur caché par une légère couverture, couché sur une femme. La photo ne bougeait pas - merci Merlin, se dit le blond - sinon, il serait aller chercher Potter pour avoir l'audace d'étaler sa vie sexuelle au public !

- Arty, déclara sérieusement son père en regardant toutes ces horreurs détaillant le tableau de chasse d'Harry Potter, je veux que tu arrêtes de lire ces… magazines.

- Mais…

- Si tu veux savoir des choses sur Harry Potter, demande moi. Je ne veux plus voir _ÇA_ chez moi. Est-ce bien compris ?

- Oui…

- Va dans ta chambre maintenant, il me semble t'avoir donné des exercices à faire.

Draco regarda son fils s'en aller, tête basse. Merlin, il n'avait que sept ans ! Il était bien trop jeune et innocent pour voir des choses aussi… libertines !

- Tu n'es vraiment pas amusant comme parent, soupira une voix derrière lui.

- Maman ?

- J'avais bien remarqué qu'Artémis cherchait des données sur ses… _parents_ sans oser nous demander…

- C'est toi qui a acheté ces… _ça _?

- Et alors ? Il a appris qui _Ils_ étaient. Je ne vois pas où j'ai fauté. Je t'ai rendu service, mon chéri.

- Maman ! Il a sept ans ! Je ne pense pas que certains magazines peuvent être lu par des enfants aussi jeunes !

Narcissa Malfoy balaya ses protestations d'une main élégante et son regard se posa sur la pile de feuilles de choux.

- Si j'avais eu trente ans de moins, peut-être aurai-je tenté ma chance, soupira-t-elle. Monsieur Potter semble avoir un faible pour les blondes.

En remarquant le silence de son fils, elle se tourna vers lui. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction, son héritier n'était pas très digne d'un Malfoy.

- Voyons, mon fils, le gronda-t-elle gentiment. C'était une plaisanterie.

Et elle s'en alla, se demandant si elle devait annuler ou non les abonnements de Playwizard. Les sorciers y étaient tellement séduisants…

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**Quatre ans plus tôt**_

- Ton… père ? Eh bien… il était du genre très agaçant avec son air naïf. Il aidait qui le voulait et pourtant, l'instant d'après, il devenait celui qu'il fallait éviter comme la peste. Son regard s'illuminait seulement à mon approche et à ceux de ses amis. Je crois qu'il était un peu seul malgré son entourage. Il a été élevé par des moldus et la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, il était tout maigrichon. Il était très mauvais en potion aussi. Pourtant, d'après ce que j'ai compris de notre dernier professeur, sa mère était très forte dans cette matière. Par contre, il excellait au Quidditch comme attrapeur alors qu'il n'y connaissait encore rien au tout premier cours de vol.

Artémis fit la moue. C'était la même réponse que son papa blond lui sortait depuis un an. Nul en potion, doué en vol, orphelin.

Il hocha malgré tout la tête et retourna dans sa chambre.

Papa blond. Il ne le prononçait jamais à voix haute. Il savait bien que ça le blesserait. Mais maintenant, il avait deux papas. Un qui le surprotégeait et un qui ignorait son existence.

« _Ignorait son existence _» comme… savoir qu'il était là, mais qu'il faisait exprès de ne pas savoir qu'il était là.

Il avait grandi. Mais les questions continuaient à tourner dans sa tête. Dans les souvenirs de son papa blond, il avait vu un couple heureux. Soudé et amoureux. Il avait lu assez de livres et d'histoires pour savoir qu'un couple qui s'aime ne laisse pas leur enfant chez leur… ennemi d'enfance.

Ça aussi ça lui avait apporté plus de questions que de réponses. Pourquoi chez les Malfoy ? Sa Grand-mère lui avait dit que pendant les années d'étude de son père, Harry Potter et lui se détestaient. Alors pourquoi son papa brun l'aurait-il mis chez eux ?

Pourquoi l'avaient-il abandonné ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Il avait trouvé un livre dans la bibliothèque des Malfoy traitant de la psychologie. Étrangement, c'était un livre moldu. Il n'avait pas compris la moitié des mots mais en se concentrant bien, il avait saisi une chose: les adultes ayant subi un traumatisme dans leur jeunesse causé par leur géniteurs ont tendance à reproduire les mêmes erreurs que ces derniers.

Le petit garçon avait cherché des exemples et il n'avait pas été déçu. Un enfant qui se sera fait battre par ses parents, aura les mêmes pulsions violentes qu'eux, plus tard.

Un individu qui se sera fait violer dans sa jeunesse fera soit la même chose que son agresseur, soit se refermera, soit s'en sortira.

Artémis savait que les parents de son papa brun avaient été assassinés par un monstre. Il avait été abandonné devant la porte de sa tante et de son oncle moldus, bébé, et avait grandi là-bas. L'enfant avait ressenti beaucoup de tristesse en se disant qu'il s'était passé la même chose pour lui. Sauf que ses vrais parents… étaient toujours vivants.

…

- Papa ?

- Oui, Artémis ?

- On peut aller à Godric's Hollow ?

Draco Malfoy tourna son regard vers son fils de huit ans. Godric's Hollow. Là où ses grands-parents biologiques étaient morts. Là où était né Harry Potter.

- Pourquoi veux-tu y aller ?

Artémis sembla gêné et baissa la tête.

- Je veux voir où _Il_ est né. Et voir la tombe de James et Lily.

L'adulte réfléchit un moment. C'était Halloween. Pruny et son fils s'étaient amusés à décorer le Manoir avec des citrouilles. Il avait pensé qu'il n'aurait pas à lui raconter à nouveau l'histoire désastreuse des Potter et voilà qu'il voulait aller sur les lieux-mêmes de la tragédie…

- D'accord. Mais habilles-toi chaudement.

…

L'effet du transplanage était désagréable. Mais au moins, son père le tenait fermement dans ses bras. Ils sortirent de la ruelle déserte et marchèrent dans le village.

Artémis tournait la tête à droite et à gauche, se disant que c'était la première fois qu'il s'éloignait autant du Manoir. La promenade sur le Chemin de Traverse n'arrivait qu'une fois par an et le reste du temps, le grand jardin du Manoir lui suffisait comme terrain de jeu. Mais Godric's Hollow…

- C'est un des seuls lieux d'Angleterre où moldus et sorciers cohabitent, expliqua doucement son père en surveillant les rues. Ce village doit bien avoir un peu plus d'un millier d'années maintenant. Il tient son nom de Godric Gryffondor…

- Le fondateur de la maison Gryffondor à Poudlard ? S'écria le petit garçon d'étonnement.

- Exact, mon fils, acquiesça le blond après avoir froncé les sourcils de désapprobation.

Un Malfoy ne s'écrie pas.

Le père et le fils marchèrent encore quelques minutes avant que Draco ne s'arrête devant une rangée de petites maisons identiques.

- C'est là.

Ils se dirigèrent jusqu'au bout de la rangée où se trouvait une ruine. La haie, laissée à l'état sauvage, avait poussé en tout sens au cours des années, l'herbe, si haute à présent, arrivait jusqu'à la taille du père et même Artémis avait du mal à voir par-dessus. La plus grande partie du cottage était restée debout, entièrement recouverte de lierre, mais l'aile droite du dernier étage avait été détruite. C'était là que le maléfice s'était retourné contre son auteur, nombreuses étaient les suppositions.

Draco posa la main sur la porte et un écriteau s'éleva du sol, sous leurs yeux, à travers un enchevêtrement d'orties et de mauvaises herbes, telle une étrange fleur à la croissance instantanée. En lettres d'or gravées sur le bois, ils purent lire:

…

_EN CE LIEU, DANS LA NUIT DU 31 OCTOBRE 1981_

_LILY ET JAMES POTTER PERDIRENT LA VIE._

_LEUR FILS, HARRY, DEMEURE LE SEUL SORCIER _

_QUI AIT JAMAIS SURVECU AU SORTILEGE DE LA MORT._

_CETTE MAISON, INVISIBLE AUX MOLDUS, A ÉTÉ LAISSEE_

_DANS SON ETAT DE RUINE COMME UN MONUMENT_

_A LA MÉMOIRE DES POTTER_

_ET POUR RAPPELER LA VIOLENCE_

_QUI A DECHIRE CETTE FAMILLE._

…

Draco poussa un profond soupir. C'était la première fois qu'il venait là. C'était la première fois aussi qu'il voyait l'étendu du désastre qui avait entouré son ancien ennemi dès sa naissance. Il regarda autour de lui. Tout était retourné à l'état sauvage. Potter n'avait pas fait l'effort de revenir dans ce village pour reprendre une nouvelle vie dans le lieu de sa naissance.

Tant mieux, pensa-t-il. Il l'aurait vu aujourd'hui sinon, et il était hors de question qu'il voit SON fils.

- Artémis…

Un hoquet lui répondit. Étonné, il tourna la tête vers le jeune garçon et s'accroupit en le voyant trembler.

- Par Salazar, Artémis…

Le blond sentit son cœur se comprimer en le voyant pleurer, les yeux hermétiquement clos, les dents pinçant ses lèvres, ses poings serrés forts. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Alors il le prit dans ses bras et attendit qu'il se calme. Il avait eu raison d'hésiter: Son fils était trop jeune pour souffrir d'une histoire pareille mais il ne devait plus lui mentir. Le petit avait besoin de se retrouver. De ne plus se poser de questions.

Plus tard, quand la nuit commença à tomber doucement sur le village, Artémis avait voulu aller sur la tombe des Potter. Son père avait accepté, le surveillant du coin de l'œil. En trouvant l'endroit où ils reposaient, il balaya les saletés d'un coup de baguette magique et avait fait apparaître des lys blancs. Le garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés les avait posé devant la pierre et ils s'étaient recueillis.

Avant de transplaner pour retourner au Manoir, Artémis avait pris son père adoptif dans les bras et lui avait murmuré quelques mots. Quelques mots qui firent disparaître cette boule d'angoisse qui comprimait la poitrine de l'adulte depuis des années.

_« - Je suis un Malfoy et tu es mon papa. Nous sommes une famille. »_

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez découvert un peu plus de choses, un peu moins de questions. Je sais que pour la mère d'Artémis, beaucoup son archi déçue. Ou pas (n'est-ce pas** Yuya Selena** ?) mais depuis le début, c'était comme ça dans ma tête. A savoir où elle est et pourquoi elle a fait ça, c'est très simple. Mais je ne vous explique pas encore (eh ! j'ai même pas encore taper ce passage !)**

**A la semaine prochaine, fin de semaine, et... Faites vous connaitre :p**


	14. Chapter 12

_**Salut la compagnie ! Eh oui c'est bien moi. Comme promis, voici le chapitre dernier avant mes vacances. Ma bêta n'a pas eu le temps pour le me corriger, mais elle a dit que dès septembre, après son mémoire, elle s'y mettra. Donc je ne posterai finalement pas avant le mois de septembre après ce chapitre. J'espère quand même ne pas trop vous frustrer, parce que le chapitre suivant est… Bref, bonne lecture et merci encore pour ces reviews ^^ ça m'encourage pas mal ce genre de choses!**_

_**Ps: cet univers appartient toujours à JKR, et l'histoire, à moi. Rating T, même si jusque là, c'est toujours rating K.**_

_**ET ce chapitre est entièrement dédicacé à ET CAETERA ! Mon cher ami qui avait disparu de la circulation est de retour ! Haha, profite bien de ce chapitre, j'attends tes impressions depuis pas mal de temps là !**_

* * *

_Papa,_

_Je suis désolé, j'étais avec Harry non… le professeur Potter parce qu'il voulait me parler et sous le coup de la colère, enfin, pas de la colère, c'est lui qui a commencé avec Ted Lupin… j'ai dévoilé certaines choses qu'il ne fallait pas. Pardon, j'ai dit des choses qu'il ne fallait pas sur lui et moi et je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer…_

…

Draco Malfoy avait parfaitement reconnu l'écriture droite de son fils sur le message non signé. Mais ne pas signer ses lettres n'étaient pas dans les habitudes du brun et Draco comprit - ou plutôt, devina - pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait: il l'avait écrit dans la précipitation, et il avait peur.

En caressant Ducray, il se mit à réfléchir. La confrontation arriverait tôt ou tard. Autant se préparer tout de suite… et envoyer un message à Artémis pour le rassurer. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Rien ne serait de sa faute.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Comment dire que Harry Potter était… perturbé ?

…

_- Alors qu'un Malfoy réussisse à battre le « fils » d'Harry Potter, c'est étonnant ?_

_De l'amertume dans la voix._

_- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Teddy est comme mon fils. Pas tout à fait mon fils puisque j'en ai jamais eu. Je l'ai vu grandir et je me suis occupé de lui quand il était gamin. _

_- En me laissant à d'autres…_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Je dois y aller._

_Un tremblement dans la voix…_

_- Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par « en me laissant à d'autres » ? Je… je ne comprends pas. Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant… même si de nombreuses personnes disent que tu me ressembles, ça ne peut être qu'un hasard. C'est… c'est ridicule._

_L'encre avait explosé sous la magie relâchée._

_- C'était une plaisanterie. Excusez-moi, je vais y aller._

_Un souffle…_

_Un regard blessé…_

_Les larmes…_

…

Après la fuite d'Artémis, il s'était mis à réfléchir comme le chef du bureau des Aurors qu'il avait été plusieurs mois auparavant et il avait contacté son ami Ron, qu'il était persuadé d'être encore au Ministère pour remplir des dossiers.

…

_- Vous savez que les héritiers Malfoy sont tous blonds. J'ai eu une moitié de chance. Je suis né garçon. Mais je ne suis pas né blond. Et j'ai encore moins les yeux bleu-gris des Malfoy._

_De la tristesse, une pointe d'agacement._

_- Mon grand-père Lucius m'a détesté dès le début. Je crois même qu'il voulait m'abandonner. Mais mon père et ma grand-mère ne voulaient pas et il a accepté de me garder. J'ai passé toute mon enfance à vivre avec sa haine et ses remarques et quand papa n'était pas là, il prenait plaisir à m'insulter. J'ai remarqué que j'étais le seul brun de la famille. J'ai même demandé aux tableaux de mes ancêtres pourquoi j'étais si différent d'eux mais eux aussi sont du même avis que grand-père Lucius: je suis une erreur qui n'aurait pas dû vivre au Manoir. C'est pour ça que je me suis mis à croire que je n'étais peut-être pas un Malfoy, et que mes parents devaient être ailleurs, et qu'ils me détestaient tout autant que Grand-père. Lorsque j'ai eu cinq ans, mon père m'a emmené sur le Chemin de Traverse pour que je choisisse mon cadeau d'anniversaire. Je vous ai vu et je n'ai pas hésité à vous poser ma question._

…

Ce dernier avait été heureux de le voir, puis perplexe devant sa demande précipitée. Pourtant, le nouveau chef des Aurors s'était exécuté et une demi-heure plus tard, le dossier sur les Malfoy était sur la table basse et Harry se mettait au travail.

…

_- Le monde est bizarrement fait._

_De la surprise, de la confusion._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? _

_- Eh bien… tu sais que dans le monde, les individus sont nombreux à avoir un sosie._

_Hochement de tête._

_- En voyant le fils… de Malfoy… Eh bien, j'ai cru te revoir à son âge._

_- Tu n'es pas le premier à me le dire. Hagrid m'a aussi fait cette réflexion mais je n'ai pas de fils caché, ni rien qui ait un lien avec ça !_

…

Harry Potter s'était mis dans la peau d'une personne lambda et avait inscrit tout ce qu'il se rappelait au sujet d'Artémis Malfoy. À commencer par sa drôle de phrase: « En me laissant à d'autres ».

…

_- Je n'arrive pas à dormir._

_- Le stress des cours ? Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. J'ai entendu dire par Neville… enfin, le professeur Londubat, que tu étais très doué dans sa matière. Et les autres profs m'ont aussi fait des éloges sur toi. Tu n'as rien à craindre !_

_- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que… aujourd'hui, c'est un jour… spécial._

_Hésitation. Attente de réponse._

_- Mes Grands-parents sont morts ce jour-là._

_Un souffle, un regard vague._

…

En inscrivant la conclusion - qui prenait cinq mots - il était redevenu Harry Potter le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal de Poudlard, ex-Chef des Aurors. Son regard s'était fait vide et les souvenirs avaient pris un tout nouveau sens.

…

_- S'il n'avait pas été un Malfoy, j'aurais cru que c'était toi tout craché à cet âge !_

_Étonnement, silence._

_- Bon, il est un peu plus étoffé, et ses cheveux sont plus disciplinés, mais quand je l'ai vu, j'ai cru que tu avais un fils caché, et que j'avais été mis à l'écart du __secret ! Mais comme c'est un Malfoy, il a dû hériter essentiellement de sa mère._

_- Je ne sais pas. Je ne connais pas la mère du petit. Je n'ai pas reparlé à Malfoy depuis des années. Et d'un coup, je découvre que son rejeton est déjà à Poudlard ! C'est assez incroyable de voir que la vie continue…_

…

Quel con il avait été. Son regard vert se posa sur la photographie d'une jeune femme blonde aux yeux verts, un sourire léger aux lèvres, un regard pétillant d'intelligence, un corps à damner un saint. Astoria Greengrass. La « mère » d'Artémis Malfoy.

…

_- Malfoy. Alors c'est ton fils ? Il ne te ressemble pas vraiment._

_Il lui sembla que Malfoy se mettait entre lui et le petit. Comme une barrière, comme pour protéger son gosse de lui._

_- C'est mon fils. Que ça te plaise ou non._

_- Ton FILS, comme tu dis, m'a interrompu dans mes activités et m'a demandé si j'étais son père. Je ne pense pas être blond. Es-tu sûr d'être un bon père ? Je n'imaginerais pas mon gosse demander à tout le monde l'identité de son paternel, sinon._

_Il en était sûr maintenant. Malfoy était en train de faire barrière avec son corps. Pour protéger le petit. Expérience d'Auror oblige._

_- Ta femme ne vous accompagne pas ? Je ne pensais pas que les Malfoy prenaient pour épouse des femmes pas blondes…_

_- Elle est morte._

…

Il avait été tenté de courir à la tour des Gryffondor et de tirer le Deuxième Année de son lit pour lui demander des explications. Mais c'était une très mauvaise idée. Alors il restait là, lorgnant sur sa bouteille de Whisky Pur feu. Se soûler pour oublier ? Ou rester lucide et croire qu'il avait potentiellement un fils de douze ans qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève, ni d'Adam ?

…

_Un visage rond et trop innocent à son goût qui lui fit face. Un petit garçon aux cheveux sombres et des yeux d'un beau vert. Vert curieux et pétillant. Il soupira intérieurement. Il avait envie de boire un verre et de baiser sa copine actuelle._

_- Que veux-tu petit ? _

_- Tu as les cheveux marrons et les yeux verts comme moi ! Tu es mon papa ?_

…

Bon, il avait un fils. Sa tête tournait à l'évocation de ce lien qu'il pensait pourtant ne jamais connaitre un jour. Mais qui était la mère ? Ça ne pouvait pas être ELLE. Ils s'étaient toujours protégés lors de leurs rapports… Son sang se figea. Et si c'était un de ses coups d'un soir ? Après la guerre, il n'avait pas été très fidèle, sortant tous les soirs, buvant comme un trou pour oublier et il était même arrivé - très souvent - qu'il se réveille à côté d'une femme inconnue. Il ferma les yeux pendant qu'un mal de crâne pointait son nez. « Et s'il y en avait d'autres » ?

Non, tenta-t-il de se raisonner. Les femmes étaient la pire espèce de commères qu'il connaisse. Si l'une d'elles avait attendu un enfant de lui, la Gazette du Sorcier aurait été la première à le savoir. D'ailleurs, se rappela-t-il avec un rictus amer, nombreuses étaient les inconnues qui avaient cherchées à le tenir responsable de leur grossesse… Si Hermione n'avait pas été là, il serait actuellement le père de trois ou quatre gosses qui ne lui appartenaient même pas…

Non il n'y avait pas d'autres enfants qu'Artémis. Pourtant… sa mère - qui était-elle ? - n'avait pas tapé de scandale, gardant l'identité du garçon sous silence.

"_Tu as les cheveux marrons et les yeux verts comme moi ! Tu es mon papa ?_"

- Merlin, souffla Harry en se tenant la tête à deux mains. Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

_"Tu es mon papa ?_"

La fatigue eut raison de lui. Ses yeux se fermèrent, le plongeant dans un sommeil agité.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Victoire Weasley se tenait dans les tribunes des Serdaigle, emmitouflée dans son écharpe et sa cape. Elle tapait des pieds pour ne pas finir frigorifiée et suivait un jeune homme du regard, fronçant les sourcils de concentration.

Elle aurait très bien pu rester dans sa Salle Commune, à discuter avec ses amis Bleu et Bronze. Pourtant, elle était là, en train de suivre l'entraînement de Quidditch des Gryffondor, le regard fixé sur son ami Artémis. Pourquoi lui ? Parce qu'il allait tout simplement mal. Oh, c'était pas très visible. Mais elle le connaissait depuis plus d'un an. Avec de l'entraînement, elle voyait parfaitement quand il était ennuyé, distant ou malheureux.

C'était arrivé le matin-même. Elle l'avait vu entrer dans la Grande Salle avec beaucoup de retard et il l'avait accueilli avec un grand sourire quand elle était venue le voir. Un sourire qui ne paressait pas naturel pour la rouquine.

Alors elle était là, le vent d'Octobre soufflant autour d'elle, regardant Artémis voler autour du terrain, à la recherche du Vif d'Or.

Elle lançait de temps à autre un regard vers Teddy mais Malfoy l'inquiétait bien plus. Victoire l'avait vu pendant la sélection. Il était doué. Concentré et rapide. Ted avait acquis son statut de meilleur Attrapeur après Harry Potter parce qu'il s'était entraîné comme un fou pour le devenir. Victoire l'avait regardé s'entraîner quand ils étaient petits, le regardant faire des figures plus ou moins dangereuses dans le jardin de ses grands-parents. Mais Artémis…

- STOP !

Tous les regards convergèrent sur une personne: Jenkins, le capitaine de l'équipe. Il paressait en colère.

- Malfoy ! Hurla-t-il tout en approchant de ce dernier. Quand est-ce que tu vas te mettre enfin à regarder autour de toi ? T'as failli te prendre un Cognard, merde !

La jeune Serdaigle n'entendit pas la réponse de son ami mais à la tête du Poursuiveur, c'était pas très satisfaisant.

- Je sais que tu dois te concentrer sur le Vif d'Or ! Continua de s'époumoner l'autre. Mais je ne veux pas d'un Attrapeur qui ne fait pas attention à son environnement ! Même Lupin…

Victoire poussa un cri de surprise en voyant le brun descendre subitement en piquer puis s'arrêter à deux mètres du sol.

- MALFOY !

Jenkins devait être très tendu pour s'acharner ainsi sur le Deuxième Année. Mais Ted explosa de rire en s'approchant d'Artémis et la rouquine put voir un éclat doré s'envoler de la main du jeune homme.

- Il est doué.

La Serdaigle sursauta en entendant la voix.

- Tonton !

Harry Potter se tenait à côté d'elle, le regard rivé sur le terrain. Quant était-il arrivé ?

- Teddy avait raison, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même. Il est extrêmement concentré sur le Vif d'Or mais même s'il doit faire attention à ce qu'il se passe autour de lui, c'est d'abord le rôle des Batteurs de s'occuper des Cognards.

Le regard bleu de la jeune fille passa de son oncle à son ami. Harry était trop sérieux pour un simple observateur et le plus étonnant, c'est qu'il gardait le regard fixé sur Artémis. Et pas sur Teddy.

- STOP !

Victoire roula des yeux. Jenkins semblait avoir du mal avec son Attrapeur. Il vola à nouveau vers lui, pointant le doigt vers les deux Batteurs.

- Les poursuiveurs ! Hurla le capitaine. Poussez vous, Malfoy va passer un petit test.

Elle fronça les sourcils au mot « test » mais écarquilla les yeux quand les Batteurs se mirent à lancer les Cognards en direction de son ami.

- Mais…

- Attends Vic'.

La rouquine tourna ses yeux vers Harry mais ce dernier semblait confiant, un imperceptible sourire aux lèvres. Alors elle lui fit confiance et regarda.

Artémis ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, évitant les Cognards aux derniers moments, cherchant toujours le Vif d'Or des yeux.

Plus tard, elle apprendrait qu'il avait reçu un entraînement bien pire que ça l'année précédent son entrée à Poudlard et que son père lui avait toujours conseillé de garder le Vif d'Or en tête, car c'était ce qui amenait la victoire, et qu'un bras cassé ou une épaule luxée n'était rien comparé au bonheur d'attraper la petite balle dorée et de sentir ses ailes battre entre ses doigts.

Artémis parvint à éviter les Cognards un petit moment avant de foncer vers son capitaine de Quidditch. Ce dernier, étonné, se recula mais le brun l'avait déjà dépassé, les balles belliqueuses derrière lui.

C'est en montant en chandelle que Victoire comprit qu'il avait attrapé sa balle et elle retint un cri de joie en se levant.

L'Attrapeur dut l'entendre car il se tourna vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres… qu'il perdit en voyant son directeur de maison à côté de son amie.

Victoire, étonnée, posa son regard sur son oncle et elle crut percevoir une étincelle d'inquiétude dans les yeux verts.

- Harry ?

- J'ai des copies à corriger, soupira l'adulte en se levant. N'attrapes pas froid, Vic'. Ta mère me le pardonnerait pas.

Quelque chose clochait…

**OoooooOoooooO**

Une phrase lui était revenue à la mémoire le lendemain de sa découverte.

« _- __C'est __mon __fils__. __Que __ça __te __plaise __ou __non__. _»

Malfoy.

Ce salaud savait et il n'avait rien dit. Pourtant, au lieu d'aller dans le Wiltshire pour lui donner une correction, il s'était dirigé vers sa salle de classe, les questions plein la tête. Il devait lui parler. Le plus tôt possible. Mais l'occasion ne se présenta qu'au week-end suivant: Harry Potter était professeur dans une école de magie. Il se devait de respecter son emploi du temps et donc de ne pas priver ses élèves de cours.

Il arriva le samedi matin devant le Portail de fer forgé qui se dressait entre lui et le manoir et se demanda vaguement si les visites avant neuf heures du matin, étaient décentes ou non. Le brun hésitait, se rappelant cette nuit où les Rafleurs l'avaient traîné jusqu'ici, quand les grilles s'ouvrirent. L'Auror en lui, se méfia mais Harry supposa que Malfoy savait pour sa venue. Il traversa donc l'allée de graviers et au bout du chemin, devant les portes sculptées du manoir, se tenait Draco Malfoy, droit et fier. Et parfaitement éveillé.

Il réalisa qu'il n'avait rien préparé pour cette rencontre. Il avait été obnubilé par Artémis depuis qu'il avait compris son lien par rapport à lui, alors quand le blond parla, sa tête bourdonna de questions refoulées.

- Tu sais.

« _Tu sais _». Même pas une question. Juste une affirmation. Ces deux mots lui faisaient prendre conscience de la situation: c'était vrai. Ce n'était pas un rêve.

Alors il hocha de la tête, observant les yeux gris devant lui. Ils étaient indéchiffrables. Mais Harry Potter savait qu'il ne sortirait pas d'ici sans ses réponses.

Le blond se retourna, certain que l'autre allait le suivre. Et il avait raison.

Le professeur regarda autour de lui, ses souvenirs le ramenant plus d'une dizaine d'années en arrière. Les combats. Les cachots. Dobby. Il crut reconnaitre le salon au lustre, où ses amis et lui s'étaient retrouvés à genoux devant les Malfoy, son ennemi d'école mentant à son sujet…

- Potter.

Le brun releva les yeux, surpris d'entendre son nom prononcé dans un ton si grave et… doux ?

- Je doute que tu sois là pour admirer la décoration, reprit le maître des lieux avec un regard hautain.

Non, il n'avait pas changé. Pourtant, Harry ne dit rien, plissant simplement les yeux en reprenant la marche.

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent un petit salon dans les tons neutres et lorsqu'Harry s'installa, un service à thé apparu sur la table basse.

- Du sucre ? Proposa le blond en versant la boisson chaude, dans les tasses.

- Non merci, hésita l'autre, se demandant comment amener le sujet de sa visite sans paraître grossier.

- Du lait ?

- Non merci.

Malfoy eut un léger reniflement de dédain avant de poser la tasse devant son hôte et se réinstalla dans son fauteuil, le détaillant sans aucune gêne.

- Tu as des questions, je suppose, commença le blond en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux, le rendant étrangement… normal.

Harry regarda sa tasse, puis son vis-à-vis. Merlin que c'était compliqué !

- Artémis… c'est mon fils ?

Le plissement d'yeux lui fit comprendre que cette question n'était pas appréciée. Mais il s'en fichait. La question était posée, et les autres suivaient déjà.

- Comment ça se fait ? Enfin, je ne suis au courant de rien ! Est-ce la mère qui l'a laissé là ? Et pourquoi c'est toi qui t'occupe de mon fils ? Et pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit dès le début ? Je ne comprends pas… C'est… J'arrive à Poudlard pour commencer une nouvelle vie et je découvre ce gosse qui me ressemble, tout le monde me fait la réflexion mais je me dis que c'est parce qu'il ressemble surtout à sa mère. Mais sa mère, Greengrass, elle était aussi blonde que toi ! Et finalement, Artémis me lance une phrase étrange et je ne me base que sur des suppositions mais… Que s'est-il passé ? Malfoy, je ne comprends pas.

Le silence lui répondit, ses yeux verts suppliants les yeux gris indéchiffrables.

…

Draco s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses pour le premier affrontement. Hurlements, colère, attaques. Tentative de récupération. Mais pas à cette espèce de supplication. Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas espéré que ça se passerait comme ça, c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Alors il décida d'être honnête. En partie.

- Artémis est bien ton fils.

Il le vit se tendre mais Potter voulait des réponses. Alors il les aurait. En partie.

- Mais je ne sais pas si c'est sa mère qui l'a abandonné chez moi, continua Draco. Lorsque Artémis est arrivé, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un berceau et un petit mot.

- Tu les as conservés ? Demanda faiblement le brun.

Draco sembla peser le pour et le contre et se leva.

- Suis moi.

Et Potter obéit, montant au premier étage, voyant défiler nombre de portes avant d'arriver à celle du fond. Lorsque le maître des lieux l'ouvrit, il comprit tout de suite où il était. La chambre d'Artémis.

- Artémis m'avait demandé la permission de garder tout ce qu'il lui restait de ses… parents biologiques.

Draco regarda du coin de l'œil son ancien ennemi faire le tour de la chambre où se tenait un lit spacieux, un mur entier occupé par une bibliothèque, un bureau. C'était son ancienne chambre d'adolescent, la chambre des Héritiers Malfoy. Potter regardait les nombreuses photos de famille du petit, puis celles où le Poufsouffle et la Weasley s'étaient ajoutées pendant les vacances de Pâques et d'été.

D'un _Accio_, il fit venir le berceau, que son fils avait caché sous son lit et se figea devant les magazines traitant tous d'Harry Potter. Les magazines qu'il avait honnis pendant l'enfance d'Artémis.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- N'y touche pas !

Draco ne pensa même pas à utiliser sa baguette. Il récupéra la pile de magazines qui se trouvait dans le berceau et les garda contre lui, sous le regard étonné du brun.

- C'était pas ma tête dessus ?

- Certainement pas.

Alors Potter abandonna la partie et se tourna vers le berceau. Standard. Passe-partout. Bleu. Il y avait une couverture douce et chaude et il repéra un morceau de papier au fond du petit lit. Cette écriture lui sembla vaguement familière, mais c'était indéniablement une écriture de femme. Ronde, soignée.

_« Prenez soin d__'__Harry » _

- Harry ? Demanda le brun avec stupéfaction.

- Je n'allais pas appeler mon fils comme toi, répliqua sèchement Draco en posant son fardeau sur le lit.

- Mais…

- J'ai respecté la demande quand même. Son deuxième nom est Harry.

Potter le regarda un moment en se mordillant la lèvre puis hocha de la tête.

- Sais-tu qui est la mère ? Demanda-t-il en remettant le mot dans le berceau.

- Potter, attaqua froidement le blond en réalisant ce qu'il disait. Tu ne sais pas toi-même qui est la mère ? Te moquerais-tu de moi ?

- J-je… c'est compliqué, bégaya-t-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux.

- Merlin mais avec combien de femme as-tu couché ?

- Ça ne te concerne pas !

- Si que ça me regarde ! Artémis est mon fils ! Je l'ai élevé en sachant que c'était ton gosse ! Il ne pose pas beaucoup de question sur sa mère et Merlin soit loué, mais si c'était une inconnue que tu as rencontré et dont on ne connaît rien, comment va réagir Artémis ? Savoir qu'il est né et que personne ne voulait de lui ?

- Comment as-tu su qu'il était mon gosse ?

- Tu veux faire des tests de paternité ? Enfin ça crève les yeux !

- Je le ferais pendant les vacances.

- Sans me demander la permission ?

- Mais enfin, Malfoy ! C'est mon fils !

- Et c'est le mien également.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard, furieux.

- Tant que tu ne sauras pas qui est la mère d'Artémis, tu ne sauras rien de plus que ton lien de sang avec lui.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Si tu peux t'en aller maintenant, soupira Draco. J'ai des choses à faire.

- Mais…

- C'est ce que Artémis et moi avons décidé. Alors rentre à Poudlard et cherche dans ta mémoire.

Le fait de savoir qu'Artémis avait demandé à ce qu'il retrouve sa mère lui mit un coup au cœur. Alors c'est dans un état second qu'il se fit raccompagner aux grilles du manoir.

- E-est-ce qu'on pourrait au moins se revoir ? Demanda Harry alors que le blond rebroussait déjà chemin.

- Pardon ?

- Je voudrais savoir plus de choses sur Artémis… sans le froisser.

- Quand tu auras trouvé l'identité de sa mère.

Et le professeur poussa un profond soupir avant de transplaner, inconscient de la réaction qu'il avait provoqué chez son vis-à-vis. Bouffé de chaleur, cœur qui bat la chamade, sourire idiot difficilement réprimandable…

* * *

**Oui bon, je vais vous dire un truc secret, normalement, Draco ne devait pas être amoureux de Harry avant… très longtemps et finalement, sous la suggestion de ma bêta, j'ai décidé de raccourcir cette histoire de… aller, une dizaine de chapitre en faisant tomber Draco amoureux bien avant le début de cette histoire. Je n'aurais pas à trop galérer pour les mettre en couple comme ça haha**

**Aller, bonne vacance et commencer à préparer les questions que vous voulez me poser pour plus tard !**

**EliH**


End file.
